Harry Potter and the Parting of Ways
by supermantitanium
Summary: As Harry deals with the aftermath of his 5th year of Hogwarts he makes choices that he other wise wouldn't and breaks ties with the people he once thought he could count on. RHr Hmultiple pairings rated R for violence and other stuff
1. a change of character

CH 1  
  
Harry Potter was lying on his bed, as he had done for the greater part of his first 2 days back at Privet Drive, thinking about the events of the year before.  
  
He had gone from a deranged attention seeking boy to a lone voice of truth, but it had come with a heavy price. Sirius Black, his godfather, fell behind the veil at the Department of Mysteries while dueling with none other than his cousin Bellatrix Lestange.  
  
That was the breaking point for him. The only person he could really think of as a sort of father figure was gone. Now he had no one that he would truly call family. The more he thought about it the more he became depressed and angry.  
  
At times the anger seemed to consume him but he quickly pushed it back. It didn't do well to dwell on that, at least not for now. Right now he just needed to think. Unfortunately for him most of his thoughts were about the happenings at the Ministry of Magic last year, and his godfather.  
  
When Harry had first returned to Privet Drive, he had blamed himself for his godfathers death but after spending a few days of undisturbed brooding he had decided that the fault lay not on him but on Serverus Snape, the Order of the Phoenix and most of all Albus Dumbledore, for it had been them who had failed to inform and prepare him for what was to come.  
  
After all of this thinking Harry Potter had come to only one conclusion, he hated them, he hated them all and he would never listen to a thing they told him. They would only lead him into trouble and then when something went wrong they would immediately place the blame on him.  
  
The rest of the wizarding world was the same, they loved him one minute then hated him the next, he was only a tool to them. The only person who didn't seem to treat Harry as if he were nothing more than a tool was Hermione, but he didn't know what to make of the things he thought about her and for the moment it was best not to think about her in the way that he was thinking. ] He would just end ruining there friendship if he continued with those thoughts and he couldn't afford that because she was now the only person that he would ever consider a true friend.  
  
She was the only person to never turn her back on him, even Ron had at one point in time, so he valued her above all the other people he knew.  
  
He knew he would need her help in the future and if more came of it then he would deal with that when it came, although he really hoped it did.He knew the wizarding world would throw all of their burdens on him.  
  
Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy after his godfather had died, the coward had the audacity to throw it in his face with such convenient timing.  
  
Then he throws him back into the Dursley house without a second thought. But the Dursleys thanks impart to Moody's threat on his Uncle Vernon had left Harry completely alone so far this summer. They had not so much as glanced at him for more then 3 seconds at a time.  
  
He had caught his aunt Petunia looking at him in the most odd way several times when she thought he wasn't looking, at first he had mistaken it for disgust but upon further inspection he decided that it must have been sympathy.  
  
He had no idea what it was for but he didn't care either way. He didn't want her sympathy or anyone else's for that matter. He knew they didn't mean it. They were just acting probably on Dumbledore's orders, he wouldn't put it past the old man, it seemed like something he would do.  
  
Thinking of this only brought on the now always constant burst of anger towards the man, only rivaled by his hatred of Bellatrix and Tom Riddle. (He had decided never to call Tom by the name Voldemort anymore.) He was already planning on a way to escape this prison they wanted him to call home, he just needed time and a place to go.  
  
Deciding he'd spent enough time sitting around he glanced at the clock. It was already 12:30. I can't waste anymore time, he thought to himself. Whether he liked it or not he was going to be the one who had to duel with Tom, and he'd be damned if he wasn't ready for their next encounter. So he began to read and reread every book he owned until he knew the spells by heart.  
  
He lost himself in his work, but even that wasn't enough he knew that Tom would know more spells and charms then any fifth year book could provide and he was loosing faith in the light side of magic.  
  
He had seen how Dumbledore almost got killed by Tom, had fawkes not intervened he wouldn't be here today. He had seen the true power of dark magic and he craved it. He knew that the light side couldn't win without using some dark magic.  
  
He himself had felt a surge of power when he hit Bellatrix with the cruciatus curse, that was true power and that was what he would need. The only problem was how to attain it.  
  
He had taken several books from the room of requirement before he left, and already had those memorized by heart. He knew he could defend dark magic but defense was useless when you were trying to kill the most evil Dark Lord in a century.  
  
He knew what he had to do but he had no idea how he was going to pull it off. He needed to get to Knockturn Ally and buy as many books as his parents fund would allow him and still have enough for school. He didn't really think that money would be a problem.  
  
He had gotten past the "oh I'm rich but I don't want to show it" phase. It didn't matter to him anymore, he knew Ron would get jealous but that was no reason to stop him from having what he wanted.  
  
After all he might not live long enough to enjoy much of a life, so he had to make the best of it now. The fist thing he did was write to Gringotts to see how much he would be able to spend on books and what it cost him to go to Hogwarts every year.  
  
He knew he couldn't do much without that knowledge so he sent Hedwig off with a quick note. Then he decided to get some much needed sleep. Glancing at the clock it was already 3:27 in the mourning. He had been staying up late a lot lately, but he didn't want to think about that now.  
The next day Hedwig arrived with a note from Gringotts: Dear Mr. Potter In accordance to your request we have enclosed a summary of your assets as of July 2, 1997. Galleons-10,000,000 Sickles-563,282 knuts-23,420. The following figures have enclosed the amount of your full vault not just that of your trust fund. As of now you can only access your trust fund, but upon the completion of your 16th birthday you will be allowed to access all parts of your accounts as written in your parents last will and testament. Your trust fund currently holds Galleons-10,000 Sickles-1,342 Knuts-672.  
  
We at Gringotts also understand that the late Sirius Black willed to you a large portion of his estates but those have yet to be disclosed as your magical guardian , Albus Dumbledore, has yet to sign the paperwork. If by the completion of your 16th birthday this has not been taken care of you will be allowed to do them on your own if you please.  
  
As for your second request you have withdrawn an average of 300 galleons a year including the cost of attending Hogwarts and all other expenses. Good day Mr. Potter.  
  
Griphook  
  
Gringotts Bank Finance Branch  
  
The ever constant anger returned upon reading the letter. Dumbledore had never mentioned his family fund and hadn't even bothered to take care of Sirius' last wishes. He would make sure to avoid the old man as much as possible this year, because if he didn't he was afraid of what he might try to do to him.  
  
He knew it would be best to get the books he needed now but he needed to be able to disguise himself, for that he had the cloak. He would also need a way to get to London. He knew he couldn't just write to Dumbledore and ask for his Firebolt, the old man would know that he was up to something.  
  
No he had to convince his aunt to take him, yes that's what he would do. Dudley and Vernon would be going to one of Dudley's boxing matches in two days he could ask her then. It was then that he noticed the other parchment that Hedwig had brought it was from the Order.  
  
He didn't even bother to read it he had better things to do than waste his time reading their lies.  
  
Two days went by rather quickly. Harry got up early so he could ask his aunt as soon as Dudley and Vernon left. After hearing the car pull out of the driveway he immediately went to find his aunt. He found her on sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Aunt Petunia I need to get some things from London would it be possible for you to take me?" it was asked timidly so his aunt would think that she was his last hope. "I was going to go by there anyway I might as well take you along."  
  
although she had said it with an edge to her voice he had the feeling that she didn't really need to go to London and just wanted to spend some time with him. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he tossed it out the window. She had never cared before so why should she start now?  
  
The ride to London went by smoothly they didn't talk to each other but that was better than the alternative. He asked to be dropped off at the leaky cauldron. He entered the crowded pub and quickly made his way to the entrance of the ally. He didn't want to be spotted.  
  
He threw on the cloak and quickly made his way to Gringotts. The trip down to his vault was uneventful, he grabbed a rather generous portion of galleons and made his way out of the bank and down Knockturn Ally.  
  
It was as creepy as ever but luckily no one was there. He quickly made his was into Bogin and Berks. He had seen Lucius Malfoy sell some items to them 3 years before and figured that was a good place to start.  
  
Borgin seemed surprised to see him. "Welcome Mr. Potter what brings you to my shop". It was as if he knew exactly what he wanted to buy. "I'm looking for some rather hard to find books you could say." he tried to be as vague as possible. "well then you've come to the right place", Borgin replied.  
  
Borgin went to the back of the shop for a moment and then returned with a stack of books worthy of Hermione's piles before a big exam. "These are some of our beginner to master set," the stack held a wide variety of dark arts books. "Do you have anymore Mr. Borgin, some shall we say rare talent and ancient magic books."  
  
"Oh yes give me a moment." He returned with a large collection of books, one immediately caught his eye: Ligimacy the art of truth by T. M. Riddle. "If you have anymore books of either nature I would like to purchase them all."  
  
He seemed surprised by the request, he must have been expecting him to be looking for a certain book. He came back with several even larger stacks of books. There were 70 books in all, and each was about the size of dictionary. "That will be 600 galleons Mr. Potter are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Of course" He put 6 bags of galleons on the counter, he had put them in sets of 100's, he threw in an extra 20 galleons. At Borgin's raised eyebrow he said "to insure that this stays private". Borgin didn't want to reject suck an offer, "Very well Mr. Potter. All of the books have a charm on them so that only the owner and whomever they choose to read it can view what the book has.  
  
I will place a temporary shrinking charm on them that will finish in 4 hours time. Have a nice day Mr. Potter." After a quick nod of his head Harry grabbed the now miniature collection of books and placed them in his shirt pocket, threw on the cloak and made his way back to Diagon Ally.  
  
He knew he would need somewhere to put his new books so he went in search of a shop that sold chest. He wanted to get one like Barty Crouch Jr. had used during his fourth year. He found a small shop at the corner of the ally. There were a variety of trunks, each came with certain special features.  
  
He quickly decided on one that was designed for dueling and on the run living, it had a special charm that would make it unnoticeable to Moody's magical eye. It was perfect. He went to the clerk and asked for the price. "That'll be 200 galleons, it's one of our best models."  
  
He didn't bother to ask questions and was glad that the clerk didn't recognize him, so he threw two pouches on the counter and left. He then made his way to Flourish and Blotts. He asked the girl at the counter for every book on higher level charms, transfiguration, jinxes and hexes, and any rarely known forms of magic.  
  
She placed fifty books on the counter and looked at him as if she was annoyed. She didn't believe he would buy all of the books. He asked for the price, it turned out to be 400 galleons and paid it. She looked at him stunned but then quickly hid it one he asked for her help, they stacked all of the books in his trunk and then he left the shop.  
  
His next stop was Olivander's, he needed a different wand if he ever wanted to deal with Tom. He walked into the shop and waited, after several minutes Mr. Olivander came in from the back. "Ah, Mr. Potter I knew I would see you again soon. What may I help you with today?"  
  
"I'm looking for a wand that will suit me almost as good my regular wand in case the need for a different one should ever come up." "Yes, I thought that was what you would need, well then come lets start we might be a while."  
  
He was right 20 minutes and every wand in the front of the store later and he still didn't have a suitable spare wand. "I know exactly what you need Mr. Potter but I didn't want to sell such an item to anyone, but seeing as I know what you will use it for I'll see if it suits you."  
  
He came back with a mahogany 11 3/4 inch wand with a viper tooth and a chimera heart string. "I thought you could only have one magical core in a wand." "Normally yes but this is a special wand Mr. Potter it belonged to the late Grindelwald. Go on give it a swing."  
  
Upon touching the wand a green glow surrounded him, power great amounts of power that's what he felt. "How much" he asked a little to quickly. "It'll be 25 galleons Mr. Potter and your word that you will tell no one of your purchase will suffice." He threw a money on the counter making sure to add 5 extra to please Mr. Olivander. He was about to leave the shop when a thought struck to him. "Mr. Olivander is there a way to mask magic from the ministry?"  
  
"Why yes Mr. Potter let me see your wands." He set them on the table. Mr. Olivander grabbed his own wand and mumbled some words at the wands, they flashed a brilliant blue color and then went back to normal. "That takes off the tracking spell the ministry puts on them."  
  
Harry grabbed another large handful of galleons and tossed then on the counter as a thank you gift and left the shop. He went back to Gringotts to redeposit the money he had taken out earlier. He still had 250 galleons in his bags.  
  
When he got to the bank he quickly changed his mind. "Excuse me sir", he said to the goblin, "may I exchange this for muggle money"  
  
"Very well, there's 250 galleons and an exchange rate of 3% for you Mr. Potter, don't tell anyone about that only top customers get such a good value, and your total comes out to 24,700 pounds. Have a nice day Mr. Potter."  
  
He left to meet his aunt at the outside of the leaky cauldron. She was already there waiting for him. "Well it took you long enough boy I've been waiting 2 hours." "I thought you had something to do today?"  
  
"It was done quickly" she said a little bit flushed. "Aunt Petunia my godfather left me some money to spend on clothes and other things that I might need would it be too much trouble to get something while we're here.  
  
I'll make sure to buy you something nice too, please." "How much did he leave you?" "A lot but I could only get this much right now," he showed her about 700 pounds the rest he had hidden away in his trunk.  
  
"There's a store around the corner hurry up." He went and bought about 30 shirts and 20 jeans and 10 shorts, he also bought some boxers and new socks. For his Aunt he bought a lovely dress and a blouse. When she saw them she was immediately grateful. They drove back to Privet Drive feeling better than when they had left.  
  
All that immediately change when they reached Privet Drive. Harry had a feeling that someone would be there so he threw the cloak over his trunk, his aunt almost screamed when it happened but didn't ask any questions.  
  
He grabbed the bags of cloths he had bought and made his way into the house. Upon entering he saw a furious Tonks and Lupin. This only served to make him angry.  
  
"What are you doing here," he spat although he did look appraisingly at Tonks who was wearing muggle cloths that fit her shape nicely. She blushed when she noticed his gaze.  
  
"What did you think you were doing, you didn't even write to us to tell us where you were." He was saved from answering by his aunt "I believe I am allowed to take my nephew to London to buy him clothes, and he didn't tell you because he didn't know we were going until this morning."  
  
With that she walked right past them as if they weren't even there, he felt a swell of pride towards his aunt. "If that's all you wanted to know can you leave me alone now, it's not bad enough you follow me every where now you're setting up a post here." They had the decency to seem embarrassed at that.  
  
"You have the Order worried about you, you haven't written in 4 days" As if the Order really gave a damn he thought. "Tell them I'm fine and to leave me alone." With just a hint of conviction in his voice. "Alright, I'm also supposed to tell you that were supposed to come get you the day before your birthday."  
  
"I'm not going back to that place." Harry made sure to say it in a tone that left no question about his decision. "I'm perfectly fine here and as your precious Dumbledore likes to point out I'm safe here."  
  
"Albus figured you'd be resentful. He said to tell you that if you go that he will have one of the members of the Order teach you to become an animagus."  
  
The old man thought that would solve everything. His hatred for him increased ten folds. "I don't need his help. Tell him I'm perfectly happy here." Upon hearing this Petunia looked at him as if he had grown two heads.  
  
"You sure?" When Harry nodded his head determinately Lupin said "Alright they still want you to write though. Hermione and the Ginny are driving us insane asking to get you."  
  
Ginny and Hermione wanted to see him? The thought made him feel a little bit better, but he quickly pushed it aside he had learned that emotions only cloud your judgment and made you weak, although he did wonder why Ron didn't ask about him.  
  
"Tell them not to worry about me" it was said more forcefully then he intended it to but he had to make it clear that he didn't want anything to do with them. "Are you sure, we all thought you would be happy to get out of here."  
  
Harry glared at him, "you thought wrong now leave." Tonks seemed surprised that he would just kick them out like that, without even a decent explanation for his actions.  
  
They left looking at him as if they'd never seen him before. When he was sure they weren't around anymore he went and got his trunk and hauled it up to his room. He thanked his aunt for helping him out and then got out the books so he could see which one he wanted to read first.  
  
They all seemed interesting but he settled on Ligimacy the art of Truth and Occlumancy: beginner to Master. He stacked all of the books in the trunk in the section he had deemed his library and practice room, then began to work. 


	2. Learning and Plans

CH 2

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at the kitchen table of number 12 Grimmauld Place patiently waiting for Moody, Tonks and Lupin to return. He heard Mrs. Black screaming bloody murder along with the shouts and yells of the young Ms. Weasley and Granger. Not so surprisingly he didn't hear the voice of Ronald Weasley, as it seemed the child was perfectly content to have Ms. Granger to himself for the time being, he and didn't want Mr. Potter's return to be anytime soon. He had noticed that the two of them, Hermione and Ron, had been rather close of late, rather since the events at the Ministry of Magic. He had a feeling this would come back to blow up in all of their faces. By the sound of Ms. Granger and Weasley's outcries the meeting with Harry didn't go as well as he had planned. He had sent them out about 3 hours ago and they had barely returned. He had taken this as a good sign to begin with but now he wasn't sure. The door opened and they all walked in. Moody cast a silencing and privacy spell on them. "It's bad Albus." Moody had said that as if it held the secret to life. "How so gentlemen." He replied though not with his usual calm reassurance. It was Tonks who answered his question, "He wasn't there when we got there so we waited for him to return, but then when he got there he just kicked us out, didn't even bother to greet us. When we told him about your proposition he spat it back in our faces and told us he wouldn't come here again. He doesn't seem too happy with you Albus." The last part was said quietly. Dumbledore seemed to age about a decade at hearing those words. He didn't tell anyone but he thought about the child as if he were his own grandson, hearing those words broke his heart. "What was he doing in London," he changed the subject. Tonks continued to reply, "His aunt said that she took him to buy cloths." "Did you see anything out of character Alastor?" "Well I didn't see anything with my eye but I have a feeling that the boy was hiding something from us, and he seemed to know that we were there. I saw him throw something over the end of the car but then when I went to check it out there was nothing there. At first I thought he might have done a spell to hide whatever it was but he didn't even have his wand with him. That also worried me you would figure after what happened last summer he would know better than to be without a wand." "Very strange, and you say you didn't see anything with your eye, he didn't notice you under the cloak did he?" He paused for a moment, "and he declined our invitation, I bet it didn't go over to well with Ms. Granger and Weasley." He added the last part with a little chuckle, though they could tell it was forced. Lupin decided now would be a good time to enter the conversation, "I'm worried about him Albus, he looked as if he hadn't slept a wink in the past 2 weeks, he also looked as if he were ready to curse us with an unforgivable if we didn't leave right that second." It was quiet for a moment. Tonks broke the silence; "Hermione and Ginny are planning on sending him a howler. Do you think that would be alright Albus? I mean it might knock some sense into him, he did seem to retain his sixteen-year-old mind so he can't be completely beyond hope yet," the last part was added with a laugh. "What do you mean," the he asked. It was Lupin who replied, "He didn't seemed to mind the presence of Tonks as much as mine." Dumbledore smiled and then got lost in thought. He paused for a moment before he replied, "Have Ms. Weasley and Granger write him a letter, it might soften him a bit. He always seemed more partial to Ms. Granger than anyone else. Give him three days to cool down and then you can deliver it Remus, and we will get him the day after his birthday whether he likes it or not." With that said Dumbledore got up and walked out of the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter had been working with a fervor that could be matched by no one else. He had managed to read and understand _Occlumancy: beginner to master and Ligimacy the art of Truth. _It had taken him a little over a day and a half to read both tombs; he had been rewarded when he managed to catch his aunt lying to the neighbors. He had been able to sense that she was lying, since then he had been asking her question at random intervals to practice. He had even managed to look into a memory of her childhood when their eyes locked of a moment. At first he had believed that it was just wishful thinking but after a few more tries he was able to look into her eyes and know what was going on. As for Occlumancy he had outstanding results, he had managed to tell when Tom was projecting a dream towards him. It was weird but he had even managed to force a memory out of Tom's mind once. Since then the dark lord had relented his attack on Harry's dreams. He was furious at Snape for complicating something that was so simple. He would make sure that one day the man paid for all that he had done to him. After his success with those two books he started on _A beginners guide to the Dark Arts. _He had already finished the book and mastered all of the curses. Some of them would be enough to make peoples stomach churn and it was only the beginners guide, he couldn't wait till he got to the master level. He suspected that much of his success with the curses had to do with his new wand, but he was too thankful to complain about the effects of the wand.

At that very moment he was working on the daggers of darkness curse, he was using an old stuffed animal he had bought at a garage sale yesterday to practice on. The curse sent tiny bolts of black light at the victims that were supposed to hurt as much as getting stabbed. He was interrupted from his practice by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He knew the Order wouldn't leave him alone for to long after their last meeting. He walked down the stairs and wasn't surprised to see Lupin standing there by the door. "I thought I had made it clear that I was to be left alone. I should have known that it was too much for the Order to comprehend. Well then what are you here for, obviously this isn't just some _friendly _visit." He didn't know where the new attitude had come from but it seemed to suit him well.

"Hermione and Ginny wanted to write to you but they didn't have an owl available to send it so I volunteered." One look at the man and he knew he was lying, they didn't even have the decency to tell him the truth about a letter. "I highly doubt that but I'll take your word for it," he really didn't want to argue with him it would only make him stay longer, "it's not a Howler, well then someone obviously put them up to writing it, didn't they?" Lupin kept a straight face but Harry could see passed the mask. He looked Lupin in the eye and saw visions of how Dumbledore told them to write the letter to try and soften him up. What truly enraged him was seeing their plans to take him back to their head quarters whether he liked it or not. He hated the old man more and more with everyday. "Throw it away and don't return with another. I'll write every 5 days but it won't be to your satisfaction. Now leave." With that said he went back up to his room. He waited until he heard his aunt tell Lupin to leave and then got back to work.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Remus Lupin stood outside the door of Privet Drive looking at the parchment he was supposed to deliver; the boy had shocked him yet again. What's worse was the boys gaze it was one to rival even Dumbledore's. It was almost as if he knew that he was lying, that wasn't a comforting thought, and to top it off he had been kicked out yet again. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was really wrong. Something was definitely going on. He walked to the back ally and apparated to head quarters. He found Dumbledore sitting yet again on the kitchen table; he seemed to be spending a lot of time there lately. "It didn't go well," _as if it wasn't obvious_. He tossed the parchment on the table. Dumbledore didn't say anything while reaching out for the letter, after a moment he asked, "Why?" It was more of a question to himself but Remus answered anyway. "Something is wrong Albus, when school got out he was sad on the brink of depression and now it's as if nothing matters to him anymore. He didn't even seem interested in the letter, that surprised me more than anything else, and he seemed to know that we put them up to writing it. He seemed to know when I was lying Albus it was scary, his eyes looked as if they were searching into my very soul. He didn't seem to like what he found because he kicked me out almost as fast as I had gotten there." "What do you think the boy is hiding Remus, it isn't like him to want to be alone? In fact I don't think he's ever asked to be left alone except for when he found out he could be possessed." Remus didn't really know how to reply but tried anyway, "I think he's just tired of everything Albus, we've asked to much of him these past few years, and we've never given him a reason to keep doing it. I think we are the problem Albus, I think he wants to be as far away from us as possible. He's also tired of us trying to control him; he can't possibly want to stay at that house all summer, but to have some control of his life he refuses to come here. We've pushed him to the edge I think Albus. He hasn't even asked what's going on in the wizarding world, I think he wants nothing to do with it anymore. I think he might do something that we will all regret if we don't let him have sometime to himself." "We cannot afford to do that Remus, trouble seems to find the boy and we must prepare him for it. We will only hurt him more if we let him waste away his summer," as he said it Dumbledore realized that that was exactly what Remus was talking about. "We don't have to train him exactly." "What do you mean?" "Well he always seems to do things with others, there's always Ron and Hermione we could train them to be guards for him," it did seem like a good idea. "I fear Remus that that will only cause more problems, young Mr. Weasley has a thirst to prove himself and if we let him think that he is more talented than Mr. Potter it will make him believe that he is above him. And though I don't lack faith in Mr. Weasley I have no doubt that Mr. Potter will have ten folds more power than he ever will. Doing so will also push him and Ms. Granger closer, and I have a feeling that that above all other things will be what causes us to lose whatever good faith Mr. Potter still has in us," all seemed like logical points but it didn't add up to Remus. _Hadn't Ron and Hermione been a couple since before the end of the school year? _He thought to himself. "They have been a couple since before school ended I doubt that it will be of great concern to Harry." "Have they, they hide it well then, and Mr. Potter was in no condition to notice if anything was going on before the end of the term." Remus hadn't even thought of that, sure he missed Sirius more than anyone else but he knew Sirius didn't want them to dwell on things, he didn't have the slightest idea of how Harry was dealing with it. Dumbledore continued almost as if he didn't want to say it but had to, "I supposed we will have to, though I don't like the idea it is the best we have at the moment. But mark my words Remus Mr. Weasley will cause more problems from this than we ever did. Before the term ended I manage to secure that the three of them and the young Ms. Weasley would be allowed to used magic during the summer, as I had no doubt that Mr. Potter would end up needing it at one point or another. I had figured Harry would have used it by the second day out of pure frustration but I guess I was wrong, though it seems that Ms. Weasley had already figured out that she can, she's done 21 different spells since we got here. I think Harry is determined to do nothing that would get himself kicked out of the house. I have purposely not signed Sirius' will because I know for fact that he would have left Harry at least 3 different houses that he would be able to live in undetected. As long as he doesn't have anywhere he can go we will be safe, I think, to let him go about his own business. I will go and inform the order of their increased duties. Will you inform the children, Ms. Weasley included, as I doubt that she will want to miss a chance that will allow her to spend more time with Mr. Potter later on?" Only the last part of the speech was given with the customary twinkle in his eye. Dumbledore left to go inform the others while Lupin went to find Ron and Hermione. 

He found the two of them in what would become Harry's room once they dragged him, probably against his will, to head quarters, it was ironic really. "Ahem," that immediately got their attention. "We were just um well you see um she had something on her nose," Ron finished lamely. "Oh Ron really, professor that was fast. Did you give him enough time to write a proper reply?" "Who's replying to what," Ron asked stupidly. "Oh honestly Ron, Ginny and I wrote Harry a letter and Professor Lupin delivered it for us. So did he reply?" Remus found himself faltering under her gaze, sometimes she was too much like McGonnagal for his liking, "well you see I didn't really get to give him the letter," at her incredulous look he quickly continued, "he didn't really give me a chance you see, he just told me to leave and not come back, and he doesn't want anyone to send him letters. But he did say he would write to you in 5 days." The last part was added to comfort her. She looked hurt almost on the brink of tears. "But some good has come of this; you, Ron, and Ginny are going to be trained for the rest of the summer by the Order. You'll probably focus on dueling and the animagus transformation. The point of this will be to teach you to protect yourselves and those around you should you ever find yourself in a situation like that of the Ministry of Magic. You will learn the most advanced curses and hexes some well beyond 7th year level and shield charms the likes of which we hope will rival those of the best aurors. Your defense skills will rival that of Harry's, for he can defend dark magic better than even me I believe, and lastly you will learn to keep Harry out of trouble. That may be the hardest thing to do since it seems that he goes looking for it and it looks for him in return." Hermione always the perceptive one asked, "what about Harry isn't he going to be trained by the Order?" " No at least not for now and I doubt that he ever will, he has refused the help of the Order. We asked him if he would like to come here and learn with you after his birthday but he refused. I really think that by the end of the summer you may very well out do Harry in every form of magic." Remus spoke sadly so Hermione knew it wasn't a good thing. Ron, on the other hand, had a look of pure glee on his face; he was really looking forward to being better than Harry at something. He wasn't one to enjoy the shadows. _Finally he'll see what it's like to be second best_, he thought. "Did the Headmaster have anything to do with this", Hermione asked. "Yes he set it up, we had originally intended for the 4 of ya'll to have it together but since we can't do that we might as well start now and give you even more time to learn. I'm going to go inform Ginny." Remus left to find the youngest Weasley

Ginny was sitting in her room reading Hermione's fifth year books. "I see you're trying to get a head start on your next year." "Yes I wanted to see if I could learn any new spells. I think they aren't checking for magic during the holidays this year, I've done loads of spells and haven't gotten a single owl." She sounded guilty as she spoke. "Yes Dumbledore has gotten you all permission to use magic this summer. That's actually what I came to talk to you about. How would you like to spend the rest of the summer training with the Order?" "Wow, really! Wait who all is doing it." She asked the last part suspiciously. "You, Ron, and Hermione" "I knew it you're trying to keep Harry uninformed again, didn't you people learn that you can't keep things from him because it only makes things worse later on. Ughhh, you of all people should no better." She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "We did offer him the chance to train with you but he chose not to," was his only reply. "Oh, well in that case sure." She blushed furiously as she said this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was talking with Aurors: Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. He had just finished explaining to them the situation. "So you see it is of the utmost importance that we train them in as many forms of magic as we possibly can. I will have Minerva teach them about the animagus transformation. I will need one of you at head quarters at all times. There will not be a minute that they will not be training. War is inevitable and I have no doubt that these children will be at the center of it all." "Why will Harry not be participating," Tonks ask hesitantly. "We have pushed the limits of his patients; he will no longer listen to what we have to say. We would be wasting out time right now if we tried to teach him anything. No we will give him until the day after his birthday to get in the right frame of mind if by then he hasn't seen that we are trying to help him we will be forced to make him train with the others. But for now there is little too nothing that we can do for Mr. Potter." "You make it sound as if he is no longer on our side Albus. Has he turned his back against us, or is he still mourning?" Shacklebolt asked. "I believe that he has sided with himself at this point in time." What that meant they didn't know but that was all they got from him. They left to prepare and set up a schedule. At this rate it was going to be a very long summer. 


	3. Progress and a revolation

CH 3

After 3 weeks of intense study the once smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive was now unrecognizable . With the help of an expansion charm, that Harry found in _Charms for the advanced Pupil_, the room was now easily the largest bedroom in the house. Add to that some of the best transfigurations he had ever done and the room now looked so good not even Malfoy would complain, or maybe not he did seem to complain about everything. Harry's progress was unfathomable, he was now accomplishing things that would make the even the most learned scholar of the magical arts stare in awe. He had managed to finish 90 more books and mastered almost all of the spells. He figured that at this rate he wouldn't even have to worry about his practical NEWTS in Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA. He had also acquired some more obscure if not almost forgotten forms of magic, among them were mild wandless magic, limited telepathy, and a form of what muggles would call astroprojection, which allowed him to read even when he was asleep. Thereby aiding him in his quest for knowledge and skills, it also helped that he was able to remeber everything that he read. But most importantly he had reached a level of Occlumancy and ligimacy mastery that he doubted anyone else had (short of the Dark Lord of course, and maybe Dumbledore). He was extremely proud of his ligimacy skills. He was now able to concentrate on a certain type of memory or feeling and get several visions in the span of little more than a second. He had managed to get a few good ones of his mom as a child and was glad to find out that she was nothing like his father had been. What surprised him was that he was able to understand exactly what was going on during the brief lapses of images. He had no doubt that he would be able to spot a lie from a mile away. It was no wonder that everyone feared the dark lord, how could you not fear someone who always knew what was going on and what you had done or were hiding. Of course he had decided not to show his new talents any more than necessary. He knew it had been a mistake to hint that he knew Lupin was lying, the old man probably suspected something by now, he would make sure not to let anything slip again. Talents are more effective if people don't know what to look for. The element of surprise would end up being his greatest asset in the future and he couldn't allow it to waste on petty arguments. He had to worry about the big picture not his hatred for Dumbledore or Riddle and their followers, no he would wait and surprise everyone. 

It all seemed well and good to think about things like that now but he knew that when push came to shove he would end up slipping and he had no doubt that when someone questioned his power he would make sure that they never doubted him again. He had finally come to understand that the sorting hat was correct when it said that he had a great amount of talent. He believed that he had only been holding himself back all these years. He remembered after third year when Dumbledore had told him that he held himself back when he thought the task was beyond him, and that if he didn't think about it he would be able to do just about anything. For once the old man was right. 

He had written to Hermione today but he had no doubt that she would not be pleased with the letter. All he had said was that he was fine to leave him alone and that he would write again in another five days, he had written the same letter three times over. To him it seemed like enough, if anything she should be happy he wrote to her at all, but then again if he didn't write to her he would feel as if something was really wrong with him. He had been thinking about her more and more lately, though his feelings for her were often mixed. At times he would think of her as the brilliant, beautiful young woman that she was and at other moments he would dislike her for knowing too much for her own good. For she had always been right when it came to him, what annoyed him most was that she had said he had a "saving people thing." But still he had not doubt that if he would allow himself more than three or four hours of sleep at a time and was able to remember his dreams, he had no doubt he would dream about her. He was a growing fifteen year old, soon to be sixteen year old after all. 

His birthday was rapidly approaching, tomorrow actually, and he knew that they would have some plot to steal him away from his now very welcomed sanctuary ( though he knew that he would never return after he left this year, for he had planned out several scenarios already) and he would have to find a way to outmaneuver them so as to escape without being caught. For this he needed some information about their plans, all he knew so far was that it was to take place the day after his birthday, and he knew that wasn't enough to go by. So when he sent his weekly letter to Hermione he specifically instructed Hedwig to find anything that they might not want him to know about. Hedwig always seemed to know what he was talking about and did as he asked so he was sure his plan would work.

Ginny and Hermione had tried to write to him a few times but he didn't bother to read their letters, but if he would have taken the time to read them he would have seen that their letters were rushed and were even more vague than the year before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile back at the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione Granger was sitting by on the couch in front of the fire place writing a letter and enjoying her now very rare free time. Ron, Ginny and her had been pushing themselves to the limit day in day out for the past 3 weeks. Ron had been improving at the fastest rate which seemed to surprise everyone. Hermione had no doubt that his new found enthusiasm was in no small part helped by the fact that he was learning to do things that they believed Harry couldn't. Little did they know that he himself had been pushing himself so much more than all of them combined, that they had little hope of being anywhere near his level at the end of the year let alone summer. Hermione had seen how Ron looked when he heard that Harry would not be participating in the training, he had an even bigger smile than today when McGonnagal had told him he was going to be next years Quidditch captain for Griffindor. In her opinion he was letting things that were no longer important cloud his judgment. They were on the brink of war and here he was dreaming about how he was able to do a shield charm that Harry could only dream about. But Hermione knew better, she had seen some of the things that Harry was capable of, and she didn't doubt that given a month of training that he would be able to catch up if not advanced farther then they would the entire summer. Heck no one even knew what he was up to this summer for all they knew he could be training on his own this very minute ( little did she know how right she was). Though she doubted that the books he had would be enough to teach him much of anything new (she didn't know about his little trip or the fact that he took most of the books on defense from the room of requirements). Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Hedwig tapping on the window. _Finally! It's about time he wrote back _, she thought. Despite Lupin's protest she had secretly written to Harry these past weeks and was hoping to get a decent reply, and some answers about what he was up to. She desperately prayed this letter would be different. She gave Hedwig an owl treat, and unlatched the letter.

__

Hermione,

I'm fine. Don't bother writing a reply. I'll write back in five days

Harry

Ughh, that stupid insensitve jerk, he doesn't even have the decency to write a good reply. To think I had doubts about getting with Ron because of him, Ugh. She cast a quick incendio charm on the letter and left the room in a furry. If she would have stayed a little longer she would have seen Hedwig grab the note she had been writing before she flew away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron Weasley had been having the best summer of his life. He had just been named Quidditch captain for the Griffindor team, was a prefect, was dating the lovely Hermione Granger (today would mark there one month anniversary), and was learning auror level spells from Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt, all of which Harry didn't have or wasn't doing. Yes it had been a great summer indeed. He had managed to surpass even Hermione with his shield charms and defensive spell, and was praised by Kingsley at every possible moment. He couldn't wait to see the look on Harry's face when he saw how much better he was than him at magic, he knew it was vain and spiteful to think such thoughts but he wasn't about to stop. For once in his life Ron Weasley was above Harry Potter, and he planned on thoroughly enjoy it. 

Today they were going to learn which animal they would become when they preformed the animagus transformation. Occording to McGonnagal he and Hermione had the potential to be animagi, Ginny unfortunately didn't which annoyed her to no end. He hoped that he would be something big and powerful, but he would be happy just being able to transform. They had been studying the theory and doing small changes like growing and shrinking their nails but McGonnagal didn't want to let them try to transform without them knowing what animal they would turn into. She believed that they would be ready by the end of the summer at the rate they were going. He got up and left to the room where they were supposed to meet up at. McGonnagal was already there waiting for him, he was the last one to arrive. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Weasley, now I have in my hand a metamorphic mirror. When you look upon the mirror you will see what animal you may become. Now don't waste time hurry up." Hermione was the first to gaze into the mirror, it looked blank to Ron. "Ah, I can't believe it I'm fox." "Good for you Ms. Granger. Ronald." Ron took the mirror and looked into it almost defiantly. He dropped the mirror instantly, and ran from the room in shame. He could only turn into a weasel, a measly pathetic weasel. He could picture it now, Malfoy laughing at him while Harry turned into some great animal. "Ron are you ok." Hermione's comforting voice interrupted his thoughts. "I'm fine." "No you're not now tell me what's wrong." "I'd turn into a weasel," he replied depressingly. "Well good for you." "What!" "Well now you could help Dumbledore spy, there are a lot of places that small rodents can get into that people couldn't." she said matter-of-factly. "Come on you're making me miss the lesson now hurry up." Swallowing his pride he went back into the room to learn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the exact same moment these events were transpiring Harry Potter was just finishing _Animagi: an in depth look at the process of shape shifting. _ He had read and comprehended the entire book and thought he was ready to attempt the transformation. He had read that sometimes it was better not to know what animal you would become because it would leave you with a self-conscious feeling if you were an animal that you found embarrassing. He had been practicing for this day for the past 2 and a half weeks, he hoped he wouldn't be disappointed. He focused on letting his mind find his inner animal, the book had said the process was supposed to take no more than an hour (A/N since he didn't have a mirror I needed him to find out what he was one way or another), but after two and a half of searching he was starting to get tired. Just as he was about to give up for the day he found it, just beyond a misty cloud of thoughts, it was beautiful; he didn't think it was possible for a moment but he had no doubt that it was him. He focused on willing himself to change and with a soft pop Harry Potter was no longer at Privet Drive. Instead where there was one a young man now stood a beautiful scarlet and gold phoenix, much like the one Dumbledore owned. The phoenix was only distinguishable as the boy who recently occupied the space the bird was now in was a scar under his wing. The very same spot where little over a year ago he had asked Madam Pomphrey to leave the scar of the cut wormtail gave him, he had wanted to have a reminder of what could happen to people around him at the time. Now he was greatful that he had because it was hard to spot the scar and if he had had any other distinguishing signs, like say his other scar or his eyes, then his form would have been easily recognizable. The phoenix jumped off the floor and attempted to fly around the room, its first attempts were rather dismal but after an hour or so of practice it was able to fly with absolutely no problem. It didn't help him that it was capable of moving faster than the human eye could see, if it chose too of course. He enjoyed his form for a little while longer then continued reading his other books. At exactly 3:41 he settled into a dreamless sleep, opting for once not to astroproject as a sort of birthday present to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione Granger finished ate a light dinner all the while thinking about the little excursion she had planned for Ron, in the room that everyone in the Order had now christened Harry's room. She had set up a few roses around the room to add a romantic feel to the room, and had some light music she intended on playing. She wasn't planning on doing anything that would truly compromise her virtue but a girl could still have fun couldn't she. She quickly left the room, casting a quick look at Ron who had a look of indifference to her leave that left her wondering how he had learned to his feelings from people. Surely he would be more than thrilled to meet up with her tonight. She pushed her thoughts aside and made her way into the room. She sat on the bed and waited patiently for him to arrive. But after hours of waiting her resolve to stay awake and wait failed, she fell asleep. Only when she woke up at 8:21 was it that she remembered that in her sudden moment of anger towards Harry she forgot to give Ron the letter. She left for her room and looked for the letter. At first she didn't find it so she began looking more franticly around the room. Half and hour and a very dirty room later she conceded that the letter was missing. She prayed that Hedwig didn't get it but deep down she knew that the bird had, she had no idea why her chest caved in at the thought and she broke into tears. When Tonks walked in to see why she was late for practice she was still lying on the floor crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 6:15 his peaceful sleep was interrupted by the sound of a very tired yet happy, Hedwig tapping at the window at a frantic pace, it was as if the bird knew that she had something of great importance and was about to receive a great reward. Harry rushed to the window and let her in. Hedwig dumped the letter he brought onto Harry's bed and hooted as if prompting him to read it. He grabbed the letter it read:

__

Dearest Ron,

Today, as you very well should know, marks our 1 month anniversary and I was wondering if you would meet me in Harry's room after dinner. I'm writing this in a letter because I think that the others are suspecting something and I know we want to keep it quiet to keep Harry from knowing. Don't take to long to get there and I'll see you soon.

Your Love

Hermione

Any doubts that he had read the letter wrong were squashed upon his 25th time reading the letter. When he finally let the news sink in he got a determined look in his eyes he started packing all of his things into his new trunk, making sure that nothing was left behind. He was leaving Privet Drive and everything else that had destined him to suffer a life of loneliness. He shrank his things and placed them in the chest pocket of the clothes he bought in London, transformed and sped out into the early mourning sun. Within a few minutes Harry Potter walked into Gringotts Wizarding Bank in hopes of finding a suitable place to live that was as far away from Hogwarts, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and anyone else who he had knew on a level of more than acquaintances. 


	4. Death and sudden disappearences

First of all I want to thank everyone who has submitted a review. I think I made the situation between Harry and Hermione unclear. Harry is at the stage in his life where he goes from liking one person one minute and then being undecided the next. His only legitimate connection to a female is Hermione, Cho doesn't count because that was destined to fail from the beginning, so he views her as his only option at the moment. She's been his backbone these past few years so naturally he would think of her as a sort of heroine if you will. She's what he pictures a perfect women to be at the moment, he doesn't know exactly what he thinks of her at the moment but he will by the end of the book. As for Hermione I believe she is confused, she sees Harry as the hero and everyone want to be with the hero but no one views themselves as good enough for them, and then there's Ron who is more attainable. She believed that Harry was above her so she settle for Ron, but still has some feeling for Harry. I believe girls are really insecure at that age, so I thought it would make sense.

As for Harry he will get with a few people throughout the book, but the first won't come for a few more chapters. He will absolutely NOT get with Ginny. He will not be attending Hogwarts to begin with but may eventually return. He won't be by himself when he leaves to his new home but you find out about that later in this chapter. And the colors of his animagus form are going to be canceled out later on. Thanks again for reviewing.

Oh yeah, I used the concept of astro-projection from a book called Harry Potter and the Sceptanic Dueling and I wanted to give the author credit for it but I don't know who it was. So whoever you are I borrowed that from you and want to say its a good idea.

**********************************************************************

CH. 4 

Harry Potter walked into Gringotts Wizarding bank and immediately headed towards the front desk. He was extremely early and didn't expect there to be there at Gringotts. He was correct with the exception of one hooded figure talking in what seemed like a rushed voice to a goblin who seemed to be uncooperative. Upon reaching the front desk he asked for Griphook who he knew had something to do with the financial branch. "What may I do for you Mr. Potter?" "I'm here to take care of Sirius Black's last will and testament and see what all was left to me by my parents. If we could do this in a less public place I would be really appreciative." "Very well Mr. Potter. We should take care of the will first as it will take the longest to complete. If you will follow me." Griphook led Harry into a small office behind the front counter of the bank. He began to shuffle through some paper work and finally seemed to find what he was looking for. "The Ministry of Magic has tried to prevent us from distributing the assets to you Mr. Potter, because of your godfather's status they believed it should have gone to them, if you had not come today it wouldn't have been available to you tomorrow." Dumbledore had screwed up again, he almost lost Harry everything that he should have rightfully received from Sirius. "I only need you to read through it and sign here, here, and here." He pointed to three distinct lines. Harry scanned began scanning through the document, yada yada yada 1/2 of the money in his family vault would go do him, yada yada yada any deeds that he would like to have would go to him, yada yada Whoa!!!!!! Upon the signing of this document you will be considered an adult in the wizarding world from then on out. Your magical guardian will loose access to information about your funds, loose all rights that would other wise have belonged to them and discontinue there assertion of your life and you will be allowed all the benefits that a wizard of age would. Harry paused for a moment to thank his godfather for taking care of him even in death. Now he wouldn't have to worry about any repercussions that may have occurred as a result of his actions. Little did he know how wrong he was. He quickly signed the document. Griphook nodded his head approvingly, grabbed the document and stored it in one of the various files in the office (it was packed with several). He handed Harry another packet which was filled with property rights. He looked at the list there must have been well over 20 houses on the sheet. "Who will all of the rest of the property go to, the ones I don't pick?" "It will go to one Remus Lupin." After making sure no one Sirius would have disapproved of received his stuff would get the properties he choose 3. A small Cottage near the English Channel, a House in Wales, and a small house in France. He didn't want to take more than he would need. He figured that those three would be perfect for him. They also happened to be protected by the most charms and were unplotable. When he asked Griphook about them the goblin just told him that not even he could see all that was on the paper, so they must have really been hidden. "That is all I wish to have sir." "Very well, I will personally escort you to your parents vault. You will find that your trust fund and your money from the will have already been moved to your vault." All Harry could think was wow great service. The trip down his new vault, his parents old vault, was relatively uneventful, except for the fact that they passed a welsh green along the way but he chose to overlook that. "Here we are Mr. Potter. I'll give you a moment to sort out your things." Harry stood there glancing at the vault stupidly. He must have shown his ignorance because Griphook quickly informed him that only a Potter's touch could open the vault, not even the goblins could. He placed his hand on the door and felt a pull on his navel much like a portkey. When he finally caught his breath he looked around and was astonished. He knew he was filthy rich but it hadn't really sunk in yet. Gold was all around him, he guessed that he probably had more gold than even the Malfoys had. amidst all the gold there were only two things that stood out of place. Several diamonds and other precious jewels, and A chest that looked a lot like Harry's very own was there in front of all the gold as if beckoning to be opened first. He walked up to it and yanked the top off of it. Once he got it opened he gazed into it. It contained several papers and 10 invisibility cloaks. He got his trunk out, resized it and placed the cloaks inside, then shrank it back down to size and placed it back in his pocket. He glanced through some of the papers, they all seemed to be investments and property titles. One particularly caught his eye, the Potter Family Manor. The titles description of the house made it seem like more a castle then a manor, it said everything from the amount of land it held, to the size of the house and the trees around the property, but left out one very crucial piece of information. It didn't say where the house was located! He reread the title twice before he gave up. He shuffled through the rest of the documents, at the very bottom was a parchment that at first appeared to be blank. He grabbed it and words began to take shape on the document it read:

__

The location of the Potter Family Manner has remained hidden from the world for centuries, only a true Potter can read this document. If you have come into possession of it then you are probably wondering where it is located. This parchment acts as a portkey to people who have yet to enter the manor for it cannot be accessed unless you have already been in it and are allowed in by the current master, or unless of course you use this portkey. To activate this you must speak the words The Potter blood runs through my veins, take me to my rightful home. _It will immediately take you to the gates of the manor. Be well child of the Potter bloodline._

When he finished reading the words they immediately vanished. He walked around the vault looking for anything else that might be of interest. When he found nothing he once again pulled out his trunk/chest, he opened it to the last compartment which he had been saving for this very reason, and filled it to the brim with galleons. He used a agitatio (movement) charm to place what must have been well over a million galleons into the last compartment along with a generous portion of jewels. He put his trunk away and touched the door once again. A tug on his navel and a few seconds later he was back outside the vault with an impatient looking Griphook. "I trust everything went well Mr. Potter." "Oh, yes indeed," he said this with a twinkle in his eye. He had already decided that once he walked out of Gringotts he would go to the nearest dark alley and activate the portkey. He would have done it from the vault but he didn't want to leave Griphook there waiting for him. It would have raised to many questions. They ascended the tunnels of Gringotts, once again passing the welsh green, ending up back at the ground floor. The hooded figure was still there arguing with the goblin. The shaped seemed familiar to Harry now that he gave him more than a passing glance, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen it. 

He was about to walk out of Gringotts when he spotted a hot of the press copy of the Daily Prophet, he had stopped getting his subscription because he didn't trust most of what they wrote, on the cover was a picture of Neville's Parents and his grandmother. He quickly scanned the article.

****

Tragedy strikes the Longbottom's 

__

This mourning at approximately 6:25 the entire Longbottom family was attacked at St. Mungos hospital for magical maladies. Frank Longbottom, famous auror, and his wife were being visited by Frank's mother and there son, Neville Longbottom, last night. Neville and his grandmother frequently spent their summer nights watching over his parents. Just as an unnamed mediwitch was making her usual rounds she heard a definite scream coming from the Longbottom's room. She quickly informed the security and ran to their aide. When she arrived at the room she was met with a sickening sight, Frank, his wife and mother were all dead on the floor. Neville remains to be unseen, and it is believed that he was captured by whoever attacked the Longbottom's. Though there is no doubt that it was you-know-who and his supporters because the message You shall once again fear the Power of Lord Voldemort _was written on the wall._ _Since the escape of the captured prisoners, of what has now been deemed the Ministry of Magic incident, You-know-who and his supporters have been out for revenge. We can only pray that attacks like this will not become a regular occurrence._

Rita Skeeters; special correspondent 

Harry's heart sank, Neville was the only person who truly knew what it was like to grow up without parents, sure he had had his grandmother but even now that was taken from him. Life had been as unfair to Neville as it had been to Harry. He looked back at the figure arguing with the goblin, now that he looked even closer he could see it was definitely Neville, _he must have had the same idea I had _he thought. Harry softly said "Neville". The hooded figure turned and just as softly replied "Harry". "Seems lifes been treating you about as well as it has me. What are you doing here?" "I'm trying to collect all my parents money so I can leave the country." Neville spoke with such bitterness that there was no doubt that he was planning on doing just that, before Harry could dwell on that though he continued talking. "The stupid Goblin won't let me though says I have to wait until all the paper work is done. I want to get out of here before anyone finds me." The last part was said a little scared. Harry understood how he felt, he himself was hunted by Tom and his supporters. Harry looked at Neville right in the eye and saw that he had no plans after he left Gringotts, he was just going to take things as they came. "How bad do you want to leave." He asked even though he knew the answer. "I take it you're leaving as well." He answered his question with a question. "I'm asking if you want to come with me. It won't be forever, at least I think it won't but I have a way to get us out of here pretty quickly and safely. I know how you feel Neville I can help you you know, just like last year I'll teach you things to help you get back at them." He didn't really know why he said the last part he didn't really want to take anyone with him but he had a feeling it was just what Neville needed to hear. "Where will we go." He knew Neville would come with him but for Neville's sake he answered, " We can't speak of it hear. You will know when we get there," was his reply. He had a feeling someone was listening to them. He felt it, it was like a bitter taste in the air, he looked around the room until he found the source. He didn't know how he knew but he knew someone was there. Without thinking he quickly grabbed Neville and softly said, "The Potter blood runs through my veins, take me to my rightful home." As the last word was uttered a man, undoubtedly a death eater, shot a stunning spell towards them, but it was all for not because at that exact moment they felt an awkward pull behind their navels and vanished. The last thing Harry saw was Griphook wave his hand furiously towards the death eater.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Voldemort sat upon his throne happier then he had been in a long time. He had disposed of those insolent fools, the Longbottoms, of course the younger one got away but from what he had heard from his followers there was nothing to fear from the child. He could hardly make a descent potion let alone shoot a decent spell. His thoughts were interrupted by one of his followers rushing into the room, if he didn't have great news he would undoubtedly be punished. It was that coward Wormtail, he had been set up to watch over the wards of Privet Drive, _He may have good news indeed _thought the dark lord. "My lord....the wards....fallen....not...working...my lord." All this was said in a rushed out of breath voice. Although the Dark Lord didn't normally put up with being spoken to in such a way he wasted no time and apparated to number four Privet Drive. Lord Voldemort though powerful and generally unafraid walked fearfully up to the border of the wards of number four Privet Drive. He was not declared one of the most brilliant minds of the century for nothing. He gently prodded his finger into the open air, to the watching bystanders a skeleton like man with a dark hooded cloak poking at thin air was rather entertaining, but there merry thoughts were squashed once the bony man let out a truly demonic laugh. The wards didn't affect him as they normally would have. He walked right up to the door of number four pointed his wand at the door and shouted "Flamma Deflagratio" and "Consistere". The effects were instantaneous, gigantic flames surrounded the house, Dudley Dursley who had hidden in his room all summer tried to run out of the house as quickly as possible, but was stopped short by an invisible barrier that made him fall flat on his ass. He pounded and pounded away at the barrier, but it made no difference, it only amused the Dark Lord. Voldemort, upon seeing Dudley struggle against the barrier, shot the cruciatus curse at him causing him to wither and scream in pain. The power of the curse aided by the heat of the fire caused Dudley to falter, cease his efforts, and accept his death. He walked calmly, defiantly even, towards the couch and turned on the T.V. he would go down doing the one thing he enjoyed most. He sat there until the fire consumed him. Harry's Uncle Vernon would not accept fate however and continued the same charade his son attempted on the front of the barrier at the back. His efforts were fruitless however and moments later he too fell to the flames. Lord Voldemort watched the flames with a sickening smile. He didn't see the boy try to make some valiant effort to kill him, so he knew that he was not here. _That must have been the reason why the wards failed _he mused. As the flames finished consuming Privet Drive Lord Voldemort shot the dark mark into the air and disappeared with a pop leaving a baffled and shocked crowd surrounding Privet Drive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore did not have a very good day. First the Longbottoms had been attacked leaving him to worry about finding a missing Neville. Then when he returned he found Tonks trying to cheer up a very depressed looking Hermione Granger only to find that what he had feared had come to pass. Another mistake in his old age he presumed. But that was only the beginning, immediately after comforting Hermione an owl waltzed right into the headquarters with a letter telling him that he was no longer the magical guardian of Harry Potter. The boy had disowned him. He felt his heart shatter yet again. He had failed the boy again, for he would blame himself for pushing the boy to such drastic actions. How they came to pass he wasn't aware of at the time but he knew enough to know that he had to get to Gringotts quickly. Upon arriving he was met by the sight of several aurors questioning a goblin about the dead body of what he guessed was a newly recruited death eater. From what he gathered Albus Dumbledore surmised that the goblin upon seeing the death eater curse a customer, who he believed to be either Mr. Potter or Mr. Longbottom, used his own form of magic to disarm him, but used to much force and sent him hurling at the wall of Gringotts head first. The customer vanished before the curse the death eater had sent could hit them using what was believed to be a portkey. He didn't get to question the goblin himself but he had the feeling that he was leaving something critical out of the story. He refused to give the names of the customers for the privacy of customers was Gringotts number one priority. The aurors checked the arm of the young man who was revealed to be Marcus Flint, and found the dark mark on his arm. Once the aurors saw this they immediately changed their attitude towards the goblin and began congratulating him on a job well done. 

He thought that would be the end of the _excitement_ for the day, but was proved sadly wrong when Kingsley Shacklebolt rushed into the building and told the aurors to head to number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey immediately. He feared that Harry had used some dark curse on his guardians and was to be arrested but was both greatful and mournfully sad that he was incorrect. The fire had yet to die out at Privet Drive when he arrived. Obliviators were running up and down sending memory charms left and right trying to erase the memories of witnesses already questioned. Lord Voldemort had made an appearance, all story matched, there was no doubt. The Dark Lord had made his first moves since the escape of the prisoners and they would hit the wizarding world hard. The wards that were supposed to be in place were gone and there was no sign that Harry's family or himself for that matter had survived the fire. He thought about how the wards could have been breached and quickly became relieved and then angry at his relief. Harry was alive that was for sure; the wards must have fallen when he became his own guardian, but the muggles had died and though it was cruel to think it Dumbledore couldn't help but thank the stars for sparring Harry. The only thing missing from the picture was Harry's aunt Petunia, none of the reports mentioned her in any way and the neighbors said she had left earlier in the day after suffering from a high fever. She didn't show up at Privet Drive after the events and was only later found to have died in the hospital by unknown circumstances. Undoubtedly Voldemort had struck again. Only one question remained, where was Mr. Potter? 


	5. The Potter Family Manor

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom landed right outside the gates of what would appear to be a castle though it was called a manor. It was dark, foreboding and looked much like what Harry had originally believed the Dark Lords castle would look like. Obviously Dumbeldore had been keeping more secrets from him, well finding something new that was kept from him was becoming a regular occurrence. Neville just looked at the house with a scarred look. To Harry it seemed oddly fitting, he would have felt strange if the house would have been one of those huge happy people places. "Harry where are we," Neville asked breaking the silence. "Home Neville, we're home." He replied solemnly Neville looked at him questioningly but took his vague reply as a signal to shut up.

Harry walked up to the gates of the Potter family Manor and instantly felt the chill only brought upon by the presence of Dementors. _Well I should have expected something like this _he thought to himself, all the while drawing his wand. It was a useless jester though, the Dementors merely opened the gates and bowed beckoning them to walk in. Harry was glad to see that his Occlumancy training helped him avoid most of the effects they normally had on him, it wasn't hard to maintain control around the Dementors now. Neville on the other had was on the brink of fainting. Harry steadied Neville and walk along side him past the gates of the Potter Manor. 

Once they past the end of the gate the Dementors closed the gate and with and eerie glide went back to what Harry believed to be the guards station. No wonder the Manor was kept hidden, anyone who found it would have to fend off Dementors just to survive and more than likely wouldn't like to return. The pathway to the Manor was large, it took almost a quarter hour to arrive at the steps of the house. Neville began to feel normal again once they were a good distance away from the horrendous creatures. He was now walking on his own and looked to have lost the paleness that resided in his cheeks only moments before. His questioning nature also returned. "Harry why.....I mean where.....How?" "What was that Neville," Harry asked as if he hadn't really been listening but he knew perfectly well what Neville had said. The second time around the questions were more fluent. "Why didn't they attack us, they just bowed it was weird." He paused for a second, "where are we I've never heard of a place like this. And how did you get a portkey." Harry answered with the tone of a patient master teaching an apprentice, "We are at what is known as the Potter Family Manor. The Dementors didn't attack us because I believe they are the guards of this place, and as for the portkey, it was in my family vault. I merely reclaimed what was mine. I was planning on coming alone but we will both be better off with you here." Harry himself didn't know why he said the last part but it seemed to make sense to him. Neville just look at him as if he had grown two heads. "What do you mean this is the Potter Manor, I thought your parents lived in Godric's Hollow." "I wondered that myself to begin with but now that I see it I can't really picture my mum liking the decor." It was said so matter-of-factly that it stopped Neville's line of questions. 

After a few seconds Neville once again began his tirade, "How did you know that Deatheater was watching us. I didn't see him until the last minute but you seemed to know that he was there for a time and what are we going to do when he runs back to you-know-who and tells him where he are." Neville was scared Harry could sense it, one look into his eye's only proved his suspicions. "No one will know where we are because I never said where we were heading. Second, the Deatheater that saw us will be in no condition to tell the Dark Lord anything for quite sometime if he ever can. The goblin I had been talking with used some magic to banish him once he shot the spell at us. I have no doubt that the blow he was about to receive from the wall was fatal unless he got lucky and was just critically injured." Harry mused.

"So we're safe here." "Yes no one knows where this place is and if they did they wouldn't be able to get in without my permission. I wouldn't doubt if this place had as many wards and enchantments as Hogwarts does. Dark wizards tend to be overly paranoid, though I don't doubt for one second that the wards haven't save them a time or two. But I doubt that all of my family was dark, obviously my parents weren't, they probably just appreciated the power that dark magic could instill." The fact that Harry didn't seem to have a problem with thinking of his ancestors as dark wizards unnerved Neville but he didn't voice his opinion. He also didn't like the way Harry was talking about dark magic as powerful. 

Harry had been piecing things together since he arrived. By now he had figured how Sirius and his dad had met. Obviously his grandparents were into dark magic, just like Sirius' parents, so they must have met up at some sort of dark arts convention or illegal meetings, his grandparents might have also been part of the pure blood believers. Either way his family clearly wasn't as great as people had made it out to be. They probably hid the truth hoping that if he didn't know he wouldn't end up like them, it was the same thing that Vernon and Petunia had tried to do with his magic but that seemed to fail. Hopefully for the sake of everyone he would learn to draw a line between the necessity for his new found knowledge and the power it made him feel every time he cast certain spells. 

They arrived at the steps of the manor and were greated by a creepy looking house-elf that somewhat resembled Kreacher. Harry instantly wanted to get rid of the elf, but quickly changed his mind when he saw the elf was wearing a uniform of some sort, obviously the elf was free, the elf spoke. "Master Potter it has been to long, I've been waiting keeping everything ready for you for years master. Gangly has been a good elf sir, and is happy to be serving your family again Master. Gangly hopes master is not mad but she had been getting paying from the vault but no more then paying Gangly promise." So the elf was paid, well that was one less thing to worry about. Free elves seemed to like working better and showed more devotion, although he only had dobby to compare to but dobby didn't seem to bad off, and he did always help Harry. Just last year he had disobeyed Umbridge and warned him about their little raid on the room of requirements. Without really thinking Harry blurted out, "I would like you to go to Hogwarts Gangly and get an elf his name is Dobby bring him here, and make sure you are not seen leaving or entering, tell him he can also bring Winky if he likes. If he questions you just tell him Harry Potter calls for him." Gangly nodded happily and disappeared with a pop, he was obviously happy to have a task to do. "Dobby is the elf that warned us last year isn't he," Neville asked. Harry just nodded his head. He sat down on the steps fully expecting Gangly to take a while. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Daily Prophet special Evening Edition

Attacks and Changes

__

Harry Potter, formerly of number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey, was attacked this morning by none other than You-Know-Who himself. While aurors were investigating the multiple death of the Longbottoms and recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Marcus Flint, who was later found to be a deatheater, the Dark Lord made his first public appearance. Witnesses were reported saying that You-Know-who apparated right outside the wards of Privet Drive, which next to Hogwarts was believed to be the most protected place around, and then proceed to poke at the wards of Privet Drive. What has baffled people is the that the wards around the house should have sent even the Dark Lord into a semi-coma if they were unwelcome. Whatever the reason the wards of the house fell, the dark lord then proceeded to light the house on fire. It is said that he put a barrier around the house so no one could escape, though it didn't prevent the Dursley family, Harry Potter's guardians, from trying. It took aurors over an hour to break the spells cast by You-Know-Who, by then the only thing recognizable was half of a letter from Hermione Granger, former girlfriend of Mr. Potter, the letter itself was not released to the press. Auror Kingly Shaklebolt, head of the investigation, said that the letter was of no importance to the crime and was purely a social letter between friends, we are hard pressed to believe him though because he looked very uneasy when we asked about the letter. Mr. Potter like his reported friend Neville Longbottom has yet to be seen. It is believed that he may have outsmarted he-who-must-not-be-named yet again and escaped but there is little to nothing to support that theory. We were unable to get more news about the investigation, but in a not so shocking turn of events the (former) Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was impeached today. Cornelius Fudge purposely misled the public last year to believe that Harry Potter was lying about the return of You-Know-Who and tried to get control of Hogwarts through preposterous ministry decrees. He was also commonly seen in the presence of Lucias Malfoy, known deatheater, and forced Albus Dumbledore, believed to be the greatest magician of the century, out of Hogwarts. He appointed Dalores Umbridge, who it is now known sent Dementors to attack Harry Potter during the summer holidays in an attempt to get him to use magic and expel him. The plan worked but thanks to Dumbledore it did not get him expelled. Fudge's cover up was throttled by the appearance of You-Know-Who at the Ministry of Magic. Several deatheaters were arrested but later escaped because of the former Minister's belief that it was unnecessary to place them in a more secure location. The departure of the Dementors did not aid the ministry but it is believed that Dumbledore had reported to Fudge at the first report of You-Know-Who's return that they would rebel against them. Fudge has clearly abused his office, in a short election today Arthur Weasley was appointed Interim-Minister of Magic. It is said that Arthur Weasley is in what people have deemed Albus Dumbledore's inner circle. Hopefully with the appointment of the new minister the wizarding world can take a stand and prevent attacks like the one's today. 

Rita Skeeters

Special Correspondent 

As the Order of the Phoenix finished reading the article there was a mixture of joy and sadness. Molly Weasley in particular was stuck between which feeling to feel. She had cried herself silly when she first heard that Harry was missing, even though Dumbledore assured them that he was alive and more than likely well. His assurance was aided by a regal looking barn owl that delivered a letter stating Remus Lupin's share of Sirius Black's will. According to the letter Harry had taken care of the will, much to Dumbledore's dismay. He was hoping that Harry would run out of funds and return to the only two places he was possibly safe now, Hogwarts and their Headquarters, but with the gigantic sum of money now available to him and the hiding places he may have acquired today, it would be near impossible to find him now. But at least that meant that the enemy couldn't find him either. Hermione Granger was taking the news hardest of all. When Kingsley Shaklebolt had shown up with pieces of the letter she had burst out with a fresh batch of tears and locked herself away in the room. Virginia Weasley seemed to be on the brink of tears herself when she abruptly left the room chasing after Hermione. Ron Weasley was torn between being furious that his girlfriend cared more about Harry then himself at the moment and worrying about his friend, for even if he did resent Harry at times he still valued his friendship. He had tried to talk to Hermione earlier but she just threw things at the door and told him to go away. So instead of sulking around all day he did the only thing he could think of, he practiced his magic. He was improving vastly, no one in the order knew what had gotten into him, he would practice none stop everyday. There was no doubt on everyone's mind that Ron was going to be really powerful. The only people who didn't really seem impressed with his progress were professor Dumbledore and Snape. He didn't really know why Dumbledore wouldn't be impressed after all he hadn't done anything extraordinary before so it was rather impressive, but no matter what spell he managed Dumbledore would just look at him as if it wasn't enough. Snape just didn't like him so he didn't worry about that. Ginny didn't seem happy with him either now that he thought of it. No one knew what to make of her. She had professed her lack of adoration for Harry last year so it couldn't be that he was ignoring them no it was something bigger. He was beginning to think that she wanted to get away from them all, no that she was scared and was trying to put on a brave face. Yes that had to be it, he had seen her crying in her room once, at the time he thought it was the fact that Harry was ignoring them but that wasn't it. She was scared but then again so were the rest of them. And they had a right to be scared because from what he had heard of from the adults the Dark Lord had Power the likes of which they could only dream of and his followers were almost all among the most powerful wizards and witches alive. It also didn't help that they didn't know what was going on anymore. Last year they knew that the Dark Lord was after the Prophecy but now even Dumbledore was stumped as to what his next move would be. The attack on Harry had surprised no one more than it had Dumbledore. Ron didn't envy him at the moment, because he had sent Harry to live with those people so he must have felt that it was his fault that things went wrong (They didn't know the full story of why the wards fell). Ron knew what he had to do, since Harry was gone, he would have to be the hero around here, it was his duty. Besides it was about time that he got to stand in the spotlight, and obviously Harry wasn't going to. _Harry ran away like a cowered, that was what he did _thought Ron. Harry could have easily come to headquarters it wouldn't have taken him that long to get there. London wasn't that far from surrey. He ran there was no doubt about it in Ron's mind. _Harry had, had enough, Sirius' death must have gotten to him more than anyone had thought _he mused. With those thoughts in mind he put himself to work furioulsy, and though he didn't know it he was close to the truth. Harry ran but not for the reason he believed. Harry left to prepare, and no matter how hard Ron tried he didn't stand a chance of being at Harry's level.

********************************************************************

Gangly had proved her efficiency to Harry when she arrived with Dobby and Winky less than three minutes after he had sent him. Harry had sent for Dobby because he felt he owed it to the elf. He had never said it but there had always been some sort of promise that when Harry was able to be on his own that he would have Dobby by his side, Winky had no doubt come because there was something going on between her and Dobby. "Harry Potter sir is ok. Dobby was worried when he heard Harry Potter was missing. Harry Potter sent for Dobby sir he is to kind." The last part was said near tears. "There is no elf I would rather have with me Dobby. You, Gangly, and Winky are going to turn this place into a more suitable home." Gangly looked outraged at the thought of changing it's beloved home but remain quiet. "I want all dangerous creatures to be brought outside until we decide if they can be in the house. Leave a boggart in there, I wish to view one later. Clean all of the dust off and place all of the less then pleasant family paintings somewhere where they won't make noise. Also if you find any rooms that have special characteristics I want to know immediately." "Master there are only three rooms that have special qualities sir. The room full of books only lets you get books if you will return them within 3 days, the cook room always refills itself with all of the family favorites, and the room of time master but Gangly has never entered there sir. It is forbidden to enter the room sir. But Gangly has heard stories sir, the room is special master when you enter the room it is like world sir. You could stay in the other world for 10 years and only a day would pass. But none have ever returned before ten years sir. It is believe that once you enter you can not get out until then sir." The entire speech was said with a look of fearful awe. Harry who had no qualms about spending ten years in only a day immediately wanted to get there but he didn't want to rush into something he had to plan and prepare to enter it. "Neville is there anything that you need, I want to enter the room, ten years is along time so think hard." Neville himself wanted to enter the room. He knew it would be the fastest and best way to prepare and train, and he definitely didn't want to waste an opportunity like this, but there was only one problem. "I don't have a wand." "I have another you can use it for the time being." Neville nodded his consent. "Change of plans, Winky, Dobby follow Gangly to the library and get every single book in there, we will head into the room of time." Gangly looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind. "Gangly is allowed to enter with master?" Gangly asked. "Yes there are things that I would like to teach you, Dobby and Winky." The house elves looked at him questioningly but quickly obliged. They left the library and used there magic to get every single book out of there. Harry saw that it was enough to rival the Hogwarts library. They made their way down the dark creepy corridors until Gangly whispered, "It is in there Master." The door was a beautiful yet disturbing picture. It showed the universe going around in orbits, and a solitary lone figure directing them to go and stopped as it pleased. The figure spotter them and spoke, "Beware of the room of time for many have spent there days withering away in there, and though you will not physical age while in there, you will see the differences in you as plain as day. Remember well that it does not do well to dwell on one's thoughts for so long and that once you enter the gate shall not open until the passing of the moon and sun is equal to the present time. Beware, Beware, Beware." The last part was whispered by unseen voices. It was eerie of that there was no doubt. Harry reached for the door opened it stared in awe at the vast expanse of white turned and motioned for them to follow him, once they were all into the white light the doors closed and their stay in the room of time began.


	6. The room of time

CH. 6

The clunk of the door, signaled the change to begin, the vast white light transformed before their eyes into a beautiful land full of trees and luscious grass. There was a decent sized house in a clearing and you could here a stream's rushing water cascade across the patch of rocks blocking part of its path. It was beautiful. 

Harry took the first tentative step across the land; the others were still staring awed by the view in front of them. Harry looked around slightly unnerved, though he didn't know why, but he felt as if something was missing. He looked around the trees seemed right the clouds were white and the sky blue, everything seemed ok. He checked again, there was something definitely wrong though he still didn't know what. 

Neville was the first to notice what was wrong. "Where's the sun," he asked. Harry immediately felt stupid, one of the most important things in the sky was missing and he didn't notice. "I don't think there is one Neville. Let's go check out the house. Gangly can you, Dobby and Winky bring the books." After getting a nod he started the trek towards the house. The elves didn't bother to walk they just popped the distance to the front of the house. (I said popped because I don't think there is a name for what the house elves do). "We must get them to teach us that Neville." Neville just nodded. 

When Harry and Neville got to the house they wasted no time getting in. Harry opened the door only to find that the house was more than it originally seemed. Inside the house looked like a mansion but it wasn't as elegant as it could be. The house seemed like more of a training house. Harry walked into the house and instructed the elves to put the books down. 

"Dobby I want you to go around the house and draw a map of all the rooms. Gangly you are to find any secret rooms and passages. Winky you will find which rooms have enchantments. OK." The elves rushed off to do their jobs while Harry and Neville just stood around waiting. Neville curious as he was asked, "What are you going to teach the house elves?" "I don't think that house elves are taught to control their magic, they could be extremely powerful you know; besides I want to teach them proper English. It is about time the elves were educated. It'll teach them that they don't have to serve people and that they should have just as much rights as we do. They can teach us things as well, like that popping thing they do. They can even do that at Hogwarts and it's supposed to be impossible. Then there's the fact that they don't use wands, imagine what we could do if we could control our magic as well as they do." Here Harry got a look reminiscent of a scheming child at the thought. 

Neville hadn't really thought of it that way, he had always viewed the house elves as servants, but then again all purebloods were taught that. They sat there in silence for about an hour but Harry didn't really care as far as he was concerned time wasn't an issue. Dobby was the first to return, he had with him a single parchment with squiggly lines all over the place, Winky was next with a list of enchanted rooms and Gangly was last with what seemed like a sheet with nothing but a small sheet of arrows and lines. Harry first asked Dobby for his sheet. In it were a little over 17 rooms, a dining room, 3 dueling/training rooms, a library, 6 bedrooms, a kitchen, 4 bathrooms, and a living room. Out side of the house there was a training field that had a weapon field and some weight rooms for lifting. Harry instantly like the house. It was simple with only one purpose, to prepare for something. 

Harry then grabbed the sheet from Winky. The house had several enchantments; every room in the house was enchanted in way or another. Gangly's sheet of paper turned out to be the most interesting though, what originally looked like a paper turned out to be a semi-version of the Marauders map. There weren't dots labeled with people's names on it but all of the secret passages were marked with little thought bubbles that said the passwords, which seemed to change at least once every five minutes. The secret passages led from room to room and made it easier to get around the house. _This must have been where my dad got the idea from_ thought Harry. Gangly was proving to be more useful by the second. 

Harry was ready to begin training so he instructed the others to go about their day as they wished, as for him he headed straight for the library. He had learned that books held the answers to the most complicated of questions and were the best way to go about learning. It was no wonder Hermione liked books, they held knowledge, and knowledge was power. The Order acknowledged this when they said that the "weapon" that Tom was looking for was more powerful than _Avada_ _Kedavra_ was. Voldemort understood this; he had proven it with his attempt to gain the information regarding the prophecy before making his first move. The man was brilliant there was no doubt about that. Harry knew from what Dumbledore had told him that Riddle had disappeared sometime after his graduation, and Harry would bet most of the money in his vault that he had spent the majority of the time studying the rarest and most powerful forms of magic through books during that time. 

The library was magnificent, it held more books then what they had brought into the room, obviously others understood the importance of books as well. Harry decided he would make the stack from the Manor Library his own personal library, the others wouldn't need it because they could easily find it in this library so it would be best for him to have it available to only him. It would also save him the trouble of having to wait for a book if someone else was reading it at the time. His own private library, yeah that sounded nice. 

Harry looked through the library and found some books he thought would be interesting, one was something he would have died to find out about sooner, _Reaching Out to Death, The Sacred and Most Honored Art of Necromancy_. Harry didn't really take a good look at the book just yet he didn't want to get his hopes up, Dumbledore had told him that it was impossible to bring people back form the dead, but maybe there was still someway to communicate with them. He could have sworn their were voices coming form behind the veil at the Department of Mysteries, maybe those were the voices of people trying to talk to the living world. He'd never heard of Necromancy, Obviously it was one of the darkest and most forbidden forms of magic, even the book held an ominous presence. Harry didn't care though that would be the first thing he learned, he made a promise right then and there that he would do whatever it takes to talk with the people he had lost. He grabbed the book and left the library he had over 1,000 pages to read and he wanted to do it was soon as possible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neville went to the kitchen to get something to eat before he did anything else. With the help of the map Dobby had drawn he was able to find it without a problem. After grabbing a quick snack, the counters and refrigerators refilled themselves, he decided to find Harry and ask him about his extra wand. He didn't know how Harry got one though, it was illegal to have more than one at anytime, but was very glad that he had. 

He ran into Harry just as he was turning the corner out of the library. Harry looked at him questioningly, then realization clicked, "I was going to let you borrow my extra wand wasn't I?" He asked. "Yeah, how'd you get one though it's illegal to have more than one?" "An old acquaintance sold it to me." He replied vaguely. _He's been doing that a lot lately, _thought Neville. Harry meanwhile was thinking that, that was why Olivander didn't want the transaction to be known. . Harry pulled out two wands; he examined them both carefully then tossed one to Neville, "Try that one out first." "Which one are you better with?" Neville asked. "They're both the same for me." Neville stopped and stared at Harry stupidly, no one to Neville's knowledge had ever been chosen by more than one wand. Instead of voicing his thoughts he waved the wand around, it felt pretty good, like an old friend who had just been missing. Harry handed him the other one. This one didn't suit Neville at all. He felt a hot, searing pain in his had and quickly tossed the wand away. 

So that's why Olivander thought he wouldn't be able to sell it to anyone else Harry realized. Harry picked the ground off the floor where Neville had tossed it. "I knew that one wouldn't like you too much." He said with a soft chuckle. "Use the other it will suit you until we return to the present and get you one of your own." Harry said dismissively, and then began to walk away. Neville looked at his burned hand and noticed the swells the wand had caused were gone away already. He stared at Harry as he was walking away wondering what had happened to him. Harry wasn't like that before, now it was as if he had nothing to loose, because he had already lost everything, so was free to do as he pleased. While staring at Harry he glanced at the title of the book under his hand and was shocked. He had always believed Harry was incapable of performing dark magic, but the book he had was surely of the dark arts, and one of the forbidden ones as well. The fact that the title had called the "art" honorable both terrified and sickened Neville. Harry was going to try to talk to the dead; nothing good would come of that, Neville was sure of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the first time all summer Harry Potter had failed to learn a book. He had finished the book over a week ago and had been unable to master any of the advanced spells. No wonder the book had called it an honorable art, any one who could master such complicated magic deserved recognition. The only decent thing that he had been able to do was make a mist come out of a beetle right after it died. The mist had died away quickly but that wasn't what mattered he had done it. It was the same spell that the Dark Lord had lived on for over 12 years, so it must have been some sort of accomplishment. Though nowhere near as good as the Dark Lords it was progress. He didn't even dare dream of using it on himself though. He wouldn't run from death, just like Sirius he would except it and move on. 

He had to many people waiting for him at the other end anyway, he wouldn't delay his death if it came he would meet it head on. He kept repeating that for his sanity. Spells to conjure spirits were not only taxing but gave the user a sense of euphoria rivaled by nothing. It felt as if he was a god, and though he knew it was only a feeling it was hard to remind himself at times. He was fearful of what it would be like when he actually succeeded with the advanced forms. If he was able to conjure spirits he had little to no doubt that it would feel almost a hundred times better, and that was truly scary. It was probably for the best that he was unable to do the spells now, he decided. He would put it away until he learned to control his magic better. It might even make Neville stop looking at him as if he had grown two heads and thinking that he was trying to be the next Dark Lord. Neville had taken up a new hobby, look at Harry and imagine what dark and evil things he was doing locked up in his room

Harry had taken to locking himself in the room he had deemed his after the 3rd day of reading. He had been unable to do anything at that time and he wanted to desperately. So in an effort to get something accomplished he did nothing but eat and sleep and practice. He hadn't even seen Neville in 2 days, though how he knew it was 2 day still baffled him because they didn't really have a sense of time. They had quickly learned that the sky never darkened, so they didn't know when a day ended and another started. 

Dobby had tried to get him to come out of the room once but left after his request was ignored for the 20 time. Gangly on the other hand was praising Harry for his effort. Harry sometimes wondered why the elf was so supportive but didn't ask. It was probably better that he didn't. Seeing as how he was getting nothing done Harry exited the room for the first time in a week. He went outside and walked around for a while. As far as he knew no one had explored the area. He walked for what seemed to him like hours before he settled down near a tree. He sat down and let his thoughts over-whelm him. He had not thought of anything but success the past week only to be proven brutally wrong. He wasn't ready for this type of magic; to him it was a big slap in the face. He hadn't failed all summer; he was beginning to think that he could do anything. It was probably for the best that he failed he was getting a big head as it was. He might have even ended up as bad as Snape described him if he kept his old charade up.

Just because it was inevitable didn't help to lesson the pain of failure. The key to the most important thing he had ever dreamed of was right there in front of him and he couldn't do it. He had so many people he wanted to talk to and he wouldn't get the chance, because he wasn't ready, he wasn't as good as he had thought himself. He now had the same feeling he had when he had looked at the mirror and thought that he would see Sirius again but didn't, it was like loosing everyone all over again. He had not only failed himself but them as well, because he was certain they would want him to pass some sort of message along. 

After about another hour he got up and started heading back to the house. Neville was outside playing with Winky. Winky had taken an immediate liking to Neville and had asked him to become her master later on. Neville had kindly refused saying that right now he couldn't afford an elf. When Winky offered to work with out pay and being a "regular" house elf Dobby and Gangly refused to speak to her until she took it back. After Neville had promised to let her take care of him later on she took back her comment and the elves got along again. 

They looked at him shocked for a moment; they weren't used to seeing him out of his room, but quickly recovered. One glance at Neville showed that he was thinking of what Harry was planning. "I'm not plotting anything Neville, unfortunately I'm not ready to perform such complicated magic." He answered Neville's unasked question. Neville breathed a sigh of relief. "Now are you ready to begin training, we haven't done much this past week and it's about time we started. We will work the entire "day" only stopping to eat sleep and teach the elves a thing or two a day." Neville nodded apprehensively. "Good we will start tomorrow with DADA." With that said Harry walked back into the house to eat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Neville got into a pattern the next couple of days. Harry had initially intended to work at the same pace as Neville, but quickly abandoned the method after the third day when Neville had failed yet again to cast a perfect "_Protego_" shield. Since then Harry and Neville had decided that Harry would work on his own and help out Neville when he asked for help. Neville for his part had improved vastly after 6 weeks. He had stopped asking Harry for advice on little things and was gaining more confidence. He was now been able to produce a perfect patronus and knew about 1/4 of the books Harry had lent him from his own collection. (Those from the room of requirements).

Harry on the other hand was started improving by leaps and bounds again. He had taken out the defense books from both libraries so that they could have all available resources. He had taken to studying the theories more than he had before because he needed to know what to change in the spell to go father than its intended purpose. He remembered the feeling he got when Dumbledore had shot the spell that hit Voldemort's shield, it couldn't have been a normal spell. It had to have been improved somehow, and Harry wanted to know how. So he focused on the theory of spells until he had them all memorized, then he attempted to perfect the spells. He had managed to change the "Protego" charm to where it lasted for more than one spell. So far that was his greatest spell improvement, but the fact that he was able to do it motivate him greatly. He was reading, practicing and mastering spells by the day.

He held no illusion that he was great anymore. He had something to counter that thought now. Every time he would think that he was above others all he had to do was think about Necromancy and he would remember that no matter how the spells made him feel at the moment the hard truth was that he wasn't unstoppable, invincible, and above all better than anyone. He had time to become great though and he would use that time to the best of his abilities.


	7. accepting limitations

I really need to know what people think about what the paring should be, I like the Tonks Harry idea but I don't think that I can come up with a scenario where they spend enough time together, right now I'm thinking of letting Harry get with an original character. I also want to know what people think about Harry going to Hogwarts. I had originally planned on having him go somewhere else but after some thinking I started having second thoughts. So if you guys have a preference please let me know. Thank You

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.7

Six years of intense study, and one spent doing revisions and practicing everything he had learned over again, had taught Harry Potter several things but none more so than the fact that he couldn't learn every thing out of books. He had completely failed to get anywhere with enchantments, conjuring, healing magic, and of course Necromancy. Just as Hermione had said the year before when she wanted him to teach the D.A., there was only so much you could learn from books until you got to the level where you needed a teacher to show you. He had reached that level in his sixth year in the room. Since then he had adamantly been denying the fact that he could learn nothing new. He had tried and tried but it was to no avail he had reached his peak for the moment, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He had even tried his hand at potions, which he wasn't to keen on attempting but he did it anyway (they found a supply room next to the weight rooms outside). He had quickly learned that his usual method of doing potions was severely wrong. He had tried to deny the fact that everything that Snape had said about him was correct when it came to potion making. He did not understand fine distinctions as Snape had _kindly _pointed out to him the first day of Occlumency training. But after Harry had learned to relate potions to spells and cooking he made respectable progress, he had surpassed NEWT level potions exponentially in his opinion. The bad thing about learning potions was that Harry had once again run out of things to learn.

He had tried to go back and read the theories and make his own but even that gave him little encouragement. He had spent the majority of his last year reviewing and learning obscure things that didn't seem to important at the moment. He was now what he would called a proclaimed master at magical cooking and cleaning among other things. He could even do that sock-folding thing that Tonks had tried to do when he first met her. He doubted even Molly Weasley could do some things as efficiently as he could, and she was what he believed the most efficient housewife around. Dobby and Winky weren't to fond of his new found talent of cleaning, but Gangly seemed happy because it meant there was less for him to do around the house. 

Harry had been using his spare time over the years teaching the elves to speak properly and control their magic. They had progressed rapidly. After that he had tried to get them to understand that they deserved rights. Gangly had taken up the idea quickly. He got them to understand after a while but that didn't stop them from trying to do all of the chores anyway. It was in their nature. The last time he had to teach them anything was over 3 years ago. Since then the elves had been teaching themselves, him and Neville, foreign languages. Harry was now well versed in four different languages: French, English, Italian, and Bulgarian. Gangly was highly skilled in over 10 different languages so he was the one teaching them. 

Harry had asked Dobby to teach him the popping thing once but he had refused saying that it was a house-elf secret that they were sworn never to tell. According to Dobby no human had ever been taught how to do it. So as of now Harry and Neville were the only people alive who knew how to do it. They had secretly learned from Gangly without Dobby's knowledge, though Gangly refused to outright teach them wand less magic. Gangly for some reason had no qualms about helping them learn anything that they wanted to, except for things that would make house-elves useless; house elves were prided on for their skills in wand less magic. 

Harry was eternally thankful for Gangly showing them how to pop as Gangly had called it. It had taken the better part of three years to master but they could do it now. The actual spell was never spoken out loud because then it would let people know how to do it, but it was "Peragro". The difficult part of the process was getting to land in the right spot. It was harder than apparating; they had learned that in their 2nd year there, because you had to go through the wards without setting them off and you had to do it wandlessly. Harry had been unable to master enchantments so Gangly had set anti-apparating jinxes on them. Harry now understood why people feared getting splinched so much, it was painful, and then when it was "fixed" you still walked around sore for days. They got it down in the end though. 

Neville had been doing well on his own the past few years; Harry had neglected him since the very first year. He had been able to master most of the transfiguration, charms, and DADA spells but he still wasn't at the level he could achieve. Harry had already decided that he would spend the last few years in the room helping Neville catch up as much as possible. After all it was because of him that he was there to begin with, and it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Besides he missed teaching. Every now and then, when he let his thoughts wander, he would think back on his time teaching the D.A. members and remember how the days teaching the D.A. had been the only thing keeping him sane that year. He had yearned for those days, how he often wished to see the look upon the faces of the students as they went through accomplishments and failures. He could understand why teachers loved to teach. It was invigorating, and as far as he knew he was good at it. 

Harry had often found his mind wandering in the last year. All of the other years he had studying and practice magic to help him forget things but when you can't get anything done you tend to think about other things. Most of his thoughts settled on the people he used to care about. He knew that he couldn't hate them forever but that didn't stop him from greatly disliking them. After all they had tried to stop him from knowing things. Mrs. Weasley particularly had tried to keep things from him but he wouldn't blame her. He had seen her boggart, she had thought about him right along side the rest of her family and he was eternally grateful for that. When he returned he would make sure she was one of the few people he would talk to normally. 

She was joined on the very short list of people that he wouldn't hold a grudge against by her youngest child Ginny Weasley. Ginny had never actually done anything that would have made it into his long list of things that people had done in an attempt to screw him over. In fact the youngest Weasley had done everything in her power to help him. She had even hit Malfoy with a Bat-Bogey hex at the end of the year. Sure there had been that incident with the Chamber, but there was really nothing she could have done about that. Tom had even possessed him for a moment so he would never hold that against her. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew that Neville was completely in love with her he might have even considered her as a potential girlfriend. He had discovered Neville's infatuation with Ginny after he had spotted Neville gloomily slumped against a tree. After Neville had refused to tell Harry what was wrong he took it upon himself to find out so he took a little peak into Neville's mind and found out that he had been thinking of nothing but her for a time. Harry could understand why Neville was gloomy at the time he missed Ginny. Harry had also missed things and sat around moping around for a while, so he knew what it was like. He missed Hogwarts, Sirius, what non existent relationship he had had with Hermione, Hedwig (in his haste to leave Privet Drive he had completely forgotten about her, he only hoped the Dursley's didn't treat her to bad), and being fussed around by Mrs. Weasley. He especially missed Hogwarts. If it weren't for the fact that Dumbledore was the headmaster of the Hogwarts, Harry would have chosen to go there immediately after their stay in the room of time.

He would never forgive Dumbledore for the things he had done to Harry. Dumbledore had known how the Dursley's treated Harry yet he did nothing to stop it, and he kept sending Harry back every year. He had even been spying on Harry, he had admitted to that in his office when he told him about the prophecy, and still he did nothing to ease his life if anything he had purposely made it more difficult. And then the Old man had the nerve to completely ignore him all year and then expect him to just except the fact that he had made a mistake and forgive him as if it was nothing. No he would never forgive him; he had done far too much damage. 

There was also Ron Weasley. He didn't really blame Ron for the way that things had turned out. After all Ron had never made any effort to conceal his feelings for Hermione. Harry should have known since the debacle after the Yule Ball that Ron was interested in Hermione. Even if he didn't catch on then it was kind of hard to miss the fact that Ron was extremely jealous of Victor Krum. No it was inevitable that Ron would finally get the courage to ask her out, he had surmised that it had to have been Ron to ask her out. He didn't really know that it was for fact but it was better to think of it as Ron asking her out than her asking him was. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. Either way he didn't blame Ron but that didn't mean that the next time he saw him he wouldn't pound the living daylights out of him. After all he didn't have to pick the only female that Harry had an emotional attachment to.

Then there was of course Hermione Granger. She had always shown an interest in him. There had been that hug right before he went after the stone, the way she held on to him when they were riding buckbeak, the way she had been the only one to believe him when his name came out of the Goblet, the kiss at the end of his fourth year, the hug she had given him when he first got to Grimmauld Place, and the way that she had always been there for him when he needed to learn something. He might not have seen it to begin with but the signs had been there the whole time. What he didn't understand was why she would go to so much trouble to make sure she was such a significant person in his life only to run off with his best friend. That was what truly infuriated him about her, she had run off with his best friend, even though she knew that she meant a lot to him. Not that he ever really showed it, but she was the smartest witch in training around. Surely she could have picked up on it. And to top it all of she had tried to keep it from him. She didn't even have the guts to tell him about it. She knew that nothing infuriated Harry more than being kept in the dark, she had seen his burst of anger, she should have known better. 

He had been trying to steel himself to thinking about her less and less over the years and it had been working for the most part. He just hoped that his efforts wouldn't prove futile when he saw her again. Of all the people he felt had betrayed him she ranked at the top. He placed her above even Dumbledore on that list. He doubted they would ever be near the way they used to be if/when they met again. 

When he wasn't thinking about the people in his life he would think about all the things he had done wrong in his life. He had decided that he was to hasty and always tried to do things alone and that always led to someone getting hurt. He didn't trust people, namely Snape but he still wouldn't trust him; he had already sworn never to forgive him for what happened to Sirius. And then there was the fact that he didn't listen, even when it was for his own good. Teachers had been teaching him things he could have used for years but he didn't listen to them because he believed they were against him, Hermione had told him what to do and how it should be done but he ignored her as well, Sirius had said being at the Dursley's was best but he just mopped about angry at the world, Snape, even with his hatred for him, had tried to teach him the same as everyone else; even reluctantly at times. That made him more disappointed in himself than everything else combined, Snape had been able to push his hatred for him aside for a moment to teach him and he didn't use it to the fullest extent. He didn't try to do as he was told, he could have easily learned it (he proved that easily), and it didn't take much effort to practice. It wasn't as if people were asking him to single handedly create world peace. No he just didn't know when to set aside his pride. That was his biggest mistake, he would make sure not to let it get the best of him if it ever came to a life and death type situation. That of course didn't include Dumbledore, he would not set aside his pride for him. 

He sensed Neville coming, he had learned he had the ability to sense things that were going on around him. It had left Neville staring at him bewilderedly a few times before he finally realized what he was doing. After that he found it in a book in the library since then he had perfected it, it was what Dumbledore did when he called people into his office without being able to look. It would be a rather useful talent. Neville walked in as predicted. "Harry do you have any books on Animagi." "Do you think you are ready to learn the transformation Neville?" "Yeah I'm almost certain I can to it. I've got all my other transfiguration stuff down almost perfectly. I can do it I know I can." He said the last part more to convince himself that Harry. But Harry already knew that Neville was ready. Harry looked at Neville in the eye, he still hadn't taught him Occlumency; Neville had been practicing extending his nails and hair for a while now. "So you've had some practice already," Harry replied with a chuckle. Neville looked at him hard for a moment. He had been wondering how Harry always knew what was going on. He had been "guessing" what Neville was up to and what he was thinking since the first day they got to the manor. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now. "How is it that you always know? It's been that way for years now. You can read minds can't you?" The last part was more of an accusation. "Harry turned and looked into walked into the section of the room that held his library, scanned through them for a second then found the one he was looking for. He tossed the book to Neville. _Legilimency the Art of Truth _read Neville. "What is this," he asked. "This will answer your question Neville," he kept looking through the library, "and this will help you to prevent it." He tossed _Occlumency: beginner to Master _at him. Neville looked at the books as if they were piles of gold. Harry meanwhile had been scanning the library, still, looking for books on Animagi; he hadn't read about them since he had become one. He found three plus the one that he had used to learn. "Skim through these Neville; don't read them like you have the other books. I just want you to glance at them, I will teach you the actual process and prepare you for the transformation." "What.... Why.... How...you're an Animagi!" "Yes, now go skim through those I'll meet up with you in about 2 hours time." It took Neville a minute to register what he had said before he finally left. 

Two hours later Harry walked outside to find Neville reading under a tree. "Are you ready Neville." His only reply was a nod. "You already have the basics down so we won't go over any of that. Now the trick to the transformation is finding your inner animal. Some people don't have one but since you can grow your nails and hair without a wand that means you are either capable of transformation or very apt at wand less magic. In fact that might be what you are doing so if you can't do it don't fell to bad. Alright so what we must first do is figure out what your inner animal is." "How do we do that?" "I was getting to that, we can do that one of two ways, either I can look far into your mind and find out for you, or you can do a form of meditation to allow you to find out what form you will take. The first one won't take longer than a minute I think, and the second took me hours but I think that you won't take as long." 

Neville interrupted him again, "how come?" "Because my animal is a magical creature, yes I know its rare, now which one did you want to do?" "I think I'll let you look for me, the faster we know the better. I want to get this done as soon as possible," he replied but it looked like he wanted to say something else also. Harry didn't even wait he looked into Neville's eyes and began to look, he saw visions of Neville with a hawk, they looked like they were meant to be together but his grandmother had refused to buy it for him. Harry would have been certain that it was Neville's animal except that he kept getting visions of a small, blue dragon that he believed resembled a Swedish Short-Snout. Just looking at it made you want to cringe. 

Harry, who couldn't make heads or tails about what he was seeing, decided to see if Neville had any idea. "Neville I see a Hawk, which I would be certain was you except that I keep getting visions of a Swedish Short-Snout. The dragon isn't fully-grown though; it looks like it's about our height. Do you have any idea what this mean?" "Yes!!! I have a magical animal. Do you know how rare that is, well of course you would you're one of them. So what's your normal form" Neville asked ecstatically. 

Harry looked at him for a second before asking, "What do you mean other form?" "Huh...what...I thought...well you see.... When you become a magical creature you have to have already been a normal one. I thought you already had one." The last part was more of a question. "Where did you get that from Neville?" Neville reached behind him and grabbed a book; it read _Rarely Known Facts about Animagi. _Harry looked at the book, it had an ancient feel to it, the cover was wrinkled as if used several times, and the pages were creased in several places. Neville flipped through the chapters and showed Harry a page. Harry didn't even bother to read the page; there was a vivid picture of an ancient wizard turning first into an owl then back to a human and quickly back into a kneazle. _So I can have another form_ Harry thought. He looked at Neville smiling conspiratorially and said, "It looks as if we will both be learning the transformation Neville." 


	8. Leaving the room of time

Harry stopped and surveyed the wands yet again. They still fascinated him every time he held them. He had always felt powerful when he held a wand but using both at the same time was beyond anything imaginable. There in his hand stood power, power so vast that the power of Dumbledore and Voldemort had been unable to get rid of. The wands he owned were two of the most powerful alive, not only that but there power lied on the opposite end of the spectrum. Therefore allowing him to reap the benefits of both the darkest of dark magic and the lightest of light magic. 

When Neville had first asked Harry about the Animagus transformation one of Harry's first acts as a his teacher was to take away the wand he had lent him. The wand's power had gotten to Neville, in a sense he had become dependent on the wand. His confidence didn't reside in himself but in the tool he was using. So it had to be taken from him there was no other choice. Neville had been resentful for a while but he got over it quickly. After Neville got past his angry phase, their real teaching had begun. They had worked tirelessly for months on end until they got it right. Neville who was now more determined then ever to succeed was the first to accomplish the change. Harry's normal animal had eluded him time and time again. Luckily for Neville, or unluckily depending on your view of things, he turned into his normal animal first. So his progression from a normal animagus to a magical one would not be as difficult. 

Harry had to do it the hard way. He didn't know why but every time he had tried to transform he had failed. The pattern continued for a long time before Neville finally pointed out to him that he was fighting against his transformation. Whatever his animal was it was something he didn't want to be, or was associated with one of his worse memories. After they had established that fact Harry had made some ground, he had even been able to make out his animal. He was a Python of some sort. He had gone into an intensive study of snakes in an attempt to find out what he was. When he did find out though the reward was well worth it, he was a Reticulated Python. They were said to be the worlds longest snakes, he assumed that his form was at approximately 25 ft. long. 

After he had discovered his form there was no problems what-so-ever. Whatever qualm he had against snakes was quickly lost when he saw how majestic and frightening his form was. He had been able to complete the transformation a mere 7 days after finding out his form. Neville had also been working hard for a while and was able to get his form down only a week after Harry had. Neville's form was by far the most imposing but it lacked the qualities that Harry's had, for one his dragon was slower than the phoenix and lacked the welcoming appearance that was necessary to gain calm people down. Harry had not shown Neville his magical form until he had accomplished his, Harry's reasoning was that if Neville had been unable to perform the magical one then he might get angry and eventually let out what Harry's form was, it was something that Ron would have done. 

But Harry didn't have to worry about that. Neville was extremely grateful for what Harry had allowed him to achieve, there was little to absolutely no chance that Neville would ever betray him. Once they had both achieved the transformation Harry had decided that he needed to teach Neville Occlumency and Legilimency. Neville had quickly proved that he was apt at Occlumency. Harry had been able to see past Neville's block even when it was at full strength so at first they didn't think that he was progressing but when Gangly pointed out that Harry was far to skilled at Legilimency to be stopped by any but the strongest of wizards, he had let his attempts drop just enough to test Neville. Since then they slowly increased the rate at which he attacked Neville's mind until it got to the level where he would stop even the Dark Lord. 

Legilimency didn't hold as much promise for Neville to begin with, he had stared at into Harry's eyes for what seemed like hours but never got anywhere. He was on the verge of giving up all together until on day he looked into Winky's eyes and saw a vision of her and Dobby doing things that will remained unnamed. He had then tried his luck on Harry again only to fail. Dobby was the one who finally pointed out that Neville didn't have a chance at getting past Harry's shield. So once they conceded that Harry was too advanced for Neville they had resumed their training using the house-elves. Harry and Neville were both surprised to find that Gangly was skilled very skilled in Occlumency. It had taken Harry over 20 minutes of looking into Gangly's eyes to finally break past the block he was putting up. 

There was definately more to Gangly then met the eye. The elf seemed to know more than the eldest of wizards. Gangly had helped Harry to improve his Legilimency skills even more. It was great having Gangly to practice with because he hadn't really had anyone skilled at Occlumency when he had learned. It would eventually let him get passed the most skilled of people without detection. Half of the beauty of Legilimency was that if you did it without alerting the other person then you could gain access to anything you wanted and they would never know the difference. 

When Harry had finished teaching Neville those two things he had decided to move on the more advanced portions of the "normal" classes that they had. Neville turned out to be very good at Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, and surprisingly potions. Harry had finally managed to convince him to try his hand at potions after he showed him that he had learned as well. There only problem it seemed was the fact that they refused to listen to anything that Snape tried to teach them. What really proved to be a problem was teaching Neville some of the dark curses. Neville refused to accept Harry's logical argument that dark magic held power that they would eventually need. Although he didn't agree with why Harry had learned he had decided to in the end but purely for the fact that you needed to know what you were up against to be able to defend it. Harry had made it a must that he learn the unforgivable curses, Neville was furious with him for weeks but still learned it in the end. 

Harry could relate to Snape during the times he taught. There were instances when Neville would not believe what Harry would say and they would waste days until he finally listened and did it right. That was another problem with himself that Harry had found out. If he would have just listened to what teachers told him the first time there would be no need to learn things at the last minute. He didn't really understand that he had done it until he saw it in Neville. When he got back there would be a lot of things that he would try to rectify. 

During the time that Harry had been teaching Neville the Animagus transformation, Occlumency, Legilimency, and Potions he had kept the wand away from Neville. Neville didn't know it but the whole time Harry had had both wands he had been trying to learn to use them both at the same time. He was now almost as good with his left hand as he was with his right. He had even learned to write with his left hand, he might as well have been considered ambidextrous. Using two wands at the same time was extremely difficult. Especially the kind that Harry had. He would have to change his feelings and thoughts to suit the wand he was using. This caused him to learn to change his mood from the angriest of moods to the happiest of thoughts within little less than a seconds time. It would be hard to tell exactly what Harry was ever feeling because if he wished he would now be able to show whatever mood he pleased. 

After Harry had been satisfied with the success with two wands, he had once again had too much time to think. So in an effort to rid himself of time to think he decided to tire himself out at the weight room and by running outside for hours at a time. Neville had decided to join Harry on his runs after he saw the way Harry had turned out. It was really going to be a shame when he left the room, he really didn't want to lose the figure he had built up. He wasn't extremely muscular but he did have enough muscle to where it was quite noticeable, and he did have a perfect six pack. Neville, it turned out, had been anxious to lose his flabby belly, so he worked twice as hard as Harry. Harry really pitied Neville when he saw him. It was hard to think that the person in front of him had once been chubby.

When he wasn't exercising he would practice with his new found weapon, a whip. He had found one lying around, in the room that Neville had claimed as his, one day and had instantly taken a liking to it. The whip allowed him to take out his frustration on things and helped him with his control. After all it was hard to aim and crack the whip at the perfect moment. After he had mastered one whip he had asked Gangly to conjure him another one, he was good with one but with two he was near impossible to get to without magic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There time in the room was quickly drawing to a close; they had little more than 3 days in the room left. Harry woke up one morning and looked at the mirror, though he looked as if he hadn't aged a day he had grown a physique that was something you didn't really want to lose. He looked at the mirror again sat down and tried to think of ways to cheat the room, after a moments thought he had decided that the best way to learn something was to ask Gangly, after all the elf did seem to know a little about everything. 

He found Gangly in the kitchen talking in perfect French with Dobby and Winky. Since they had learned the 3 other foreign languages they had taken to using a different one a week so they wouldn't get to comfortable with one and forget about the others. "Gangly can the rules of the room be changed," he asked. He didn't want Gangly to know what he was thinking of just yet. "Harry you can not change the rules of time, the room is set for ten years and will not change. Besides you won't be allowed to enter the room for another 3 months, it is the law of the room," was Gangly's eloquent reply. "What about the change in physical appearance?" Gangly looked at him hard for a moment before he sighed, "It can be changed but it is painful, it is said to be worse than the cruciatus curse." Harry beamed at him, "How do we do it? I can take the pain of the curse, don't worry I've felt worse." 

Neville ,who had walked into the room just in time to hear what Harry had asked, was smiling a nervous smile and asked, "For how long will it hurt?" Obviously Neville agreed with him, pain was not to bad a price to pay for there good looks. "I am not sure but the last person to do that didn't get out of bed for at least 3 days." Harry and Neville looked at each other and smiled, three days of pain was nothing to them, they had practiced the cruciatus curse on each other for about 3 months in an attempt to become used to it. It had worked to a certain extent but it still hurt extremely bad, but what mattered was that they had spent more then 3 days in bed because of pain, it was nothing new to them. 

**********************************************************************

The day before they were set to leave Gangly preformed the spell necessary to keep there changes, even Dobby and Winky had wanted to use the spell. Dobby and Winky while not changing structure wise, had learned to carry themselves differently, now the elves walked with grace and spoke perfectly. Harry and Neville had also learned to walk with confidence. The attitude they carried when they walked would either look extremely scary or peaceful, which ever way you looked at it, it was still different from there normal walk. Gangly for some odd reason said that it would be best for him not to do it on himself. Harry looked at Gangly hard, the elf hadn't change a bit since they came in fact he seemed to have gotten if anything a little worse. When Gangly had said that Harry began to understand why Gangly was so eager to help. The elf was dying, how Harry had missed it until now baffled him. He didn't say anything at the time but he knew that Gangly was only being as nice as he was because he felt he needed to train him as much as possible before he left. Harry decided that when they left the room and he was healthy again he would try and grant Gangly one last wish, it was the least he could do for the elf. 

Harry wasn't leaving the room empty handed. He had packed the books from the library after Gangly reminded him that the ones from the Potter Manor would not stay gone from the room for more than three days. He also made sure to take the whip that he had been practicing with. The books were the most expensive thing he would take, they were all ancient after all so they must be worth a small fortune, but the potions supplies would be a close second. After spending some time making potions he had come to understand that several of the ingredients in the room were now extinct, so he would be the only person with them, and they were the ones that made the most exotic potions. There was even an ingredient that when mixed into the wolfsbane potion was supposed to become a cure for the disease. No matter how much Harry wanted to take it he knew it was better to leave it, the room refilled its supplies by doubling what was available at one point in time and several time intervals. There was so little that Harry feared that if he took any there wouldn't be any when if/when he returned. 

Harry was nervous, he didn't really want to admit it but the room had been a way for him to runaway from what he had to do. Sure he had learned things that he would never had at Hogwarts but that wasn't the real reason he like the room so much. Over the last few years he had even begun to think that maybe he could just stay in the room and never return, but he knew he couldn't do it. It would be cowardly of him to do so and he was anything but a coward. He wasn't to keen on seeing people again though, he had decided he would see Molly Weasley but her only until he got to Hogwarts. 

Neville didn't seem to have any problem leaving the room, he had come in looking for confidence and skill, and that was exactly what he had gotten from it. He had even come to terms with the fact that he cared about Ginny Weasley, he had even decided that when he saw her he would make sure to make it clear that she was the one for him. It was difficult for him to think like that, after all she was only 15 and he 16, but he was older than the truth told. He knew he wouldn't be able to act on impulses, he needed to keep a strong head when it came to her and he would do it. 

The day passed quickly and soon Harry and co were standing where the door had opened once before. Gangly had said that the pain would start right after they left the room so they weren't all that anxious to leave but it was time, they all agreed on that. A deafening boom rang through the air and all at once the land began to fade into a bright light. They could see the entrance to the Manor right in from of them. Harry wanting to put on a strong front was the first to walk towards the room the others followed right behind him. 

Harry hadn't gone more than 4 meters out of the room when he felt the pain. It was worse then the cruciatus curse but less painful than being possessed by the dark lord. 

He could hear himself screaming but couldn't stop, he vaguely heard the sound of Neville and the elves behind him. Dobby and Winky didn't even scream out instead they just sat there and took it as if they had done this several times before. Harry through all his pain still found himself pitying the elves for the hard lives they had. The last thing Harry remembered before blacking out was the sound of his mother screaming vainly in an attempt to stop the Dark Lord. 


	9. The world outside the room

Harry looked around the room, it was pitch black but he could somewhat make out the shape of what looked like a hospital wing. He changed into a phoenix, it was extremely painful but after he had succeeded he didn't feel any pain at all. He stayed in his form long enough to let the body of the phoenix help his body out. He had found out in the room that his animagus form could help him heal a little. It wasn't much but it was an extra boost every now and then. When he returned to his usual self he glanced around the room once before he fell asleep, a cold chill crept its way up his spine as he did so. 

The next time Harry woke it was to the frightening sight of a Dementor peering down at him. The Dementor didn't look as if it was going to attack him but that didn't mean that its face still wasn't repulsive. The Dementor looked at him for a second and then in the most eerie and scratchy voice Harry had ever heard it said, "It has been a week young master, you should not have defied the rules of the room. They are there for a reason." Harry had the decency to look guiltily at the Dementor. Knowing that it wasn't going to hurt him Harry got the courage to ask, "why was I out for so long and why are you watching over me." The Dementor looked as if he was expecting the question all along and was happy to answer. "You were out so long because your body changed so much, your friend has yet to fully wake up, he got up for just a second the other day, much like you did on your second day."

Harry had started to lower his mind shield against the Dementors it would not help him today. The Dementor looked at him questioningly when he felt the shield drop. Harry's only reply was, "too tiered shield hard to hold." He passed out yet again to the sound of his mother screaming. Harry didn't open his eyes until a full two days later, but when he did he instantly regretted it. The house was swarming with Dementors; ok maybe not swarming but twenty might as well be swarming. 

With a shaky voice Harry asked, "What's going on." He didn't hear a reply the Dementors looked as if they were discussing something very important. He decided to try again a little louder this time, "What's going on". This time they heard him. "The castle wards are under attack; it seems the old white one thinks you are here. He can't know for sure because of the wards. He has been attacking them for 3 days, but he will not enter. The great wizard Grindewald made sure of that." The last part was said more eerie and mysterious than anything Harry had ever heard before. "What did Grindewald do," he asked his voice cracking badly as he did. "Your Great Grandfather put so many Dark and Light wards around the house that it is believed to be safer than Hogwarts, not that it wasn't said to be before but now it will be impossible for anyone not welcome to enter. The fact that you are a direct blood relative also strengthens the wards. The only thing missing is a spell that needs to be done by you, and then no one will ever know where to look for the house again. We have been in here checking on your progress, because our being outside would alert the wizard of our presence we have to remain inside. He might not be able to see us but he would feel us."

Grindewald is my great grandfather was the first thing that Harry's mind registered. Well that explained why people were so quick to look for dark things within him; his family was certainly one of the darkest in history. He deeply wondered why they would keep things from him. Surely they would have seen the error of their ways after last year. He suddenly realized that Dumbledore had lied to him yet again. He said he would tell him everything, but obviously everything only included that things that Dumbledore could no longer hide. It wasn't as if he ever went looking or answers but they could have told him either way.

"So the Potter's are related to Grindewald?" He didn't know why he asked but it just didn't seem right time him; he had learned to trust his feelings in the room. "Ah, you follow what you feel, there is hope for you yet young one.....No the Potter's are not related to Grindewald but the Evens were/are. Your grandmother was the only heir of Grindewald, but she was a squib so she fled the wizarding world and met someone named Clay Evens. They had your mother who married James Potter. It worked out rather nicely considering the fact that the Potters were Grindewald's favorite followers. No body really expected the pairing but fate had other plans for them". 

Harry looked hard into the Dementors face he couldn't see his eye's, and he didn't sense a change in the Dementor that would show he was lying but Dementors never showed emotions so they must have a natural block against legilimency. He was thoughts were interrupted by the Dementor. "We do have emotions as you like to call them but we are not drawn to them, and we do block legilimency. We mainly use telepathy to speak. Telepathy allows us to block away a person will to see our thoughts because it acts a barrier to block them out. That is what you do when you successfully use Occlumency, but you do not have to close your mind off you just have to think of not letting anyone else in. I believe that you have Telepathy and that the reason you are successful in Occlumency is that you use a bit of Telepathy with it." "How do you know about that"? "You completely blocked out our effects the first day it did not go unnoticed." 

"Oh, well what about all of the other things, those aren't things that you could just read out of a book." The Dementor looked at Harry's eyes for the first time. Even though there was no distinguishable eyes, Harry got a vision it was entirely black, gray and white, all the edges and things were hard to distinguish but he could tell he was in a library. (Think lord of the rings when Frodo puts the ring on) There on a table stood a book, _Natures Nobility: a Wizard Geneology. _"Oh," was Harry's very eloquent reply. "So why do I have to perform a spell?" "Before his death Grindewald arranged for the marriage of his daughter to Harold Potter. When she fled the wards failed, and were rebuilt but they can never be as strong as they once were unless you do the spell it is quite simple, and will only take a few minutes. We shall no do it now however you must get your rest. We still have plenty of time."

Two days later Harry found himself yet again in the company of Dementor. He had successfully learned the heraculin spell of protection. He walked out into the courtyard of the house grabbed both wands and pointed in to the air saying, "munimentum tego ara contego defenido pravus." The spell worked instantly, the sky grew dark and thunder could be heard from the upcoming storm. Dumbledore would now know that Harry was indeed in the house but he would never again be able to find the general location of the house. It would also let him know that he was safe. Although he didn't really care if Dumbledore was worried or not, he did care about Mrs. Weasley and he knew Dumbledore would tell her he was safe. 

He had planned on going to visit her next week but he didn't want her to worry more than she had to. To him it had been ages since he'd seen her and he didn't want to wish anyone that type of loneliness or worry. He had had Neville and the elves to keep him company but he wasn't as close to them as he was with the people he had considered his friend once, their closeness had come after his time in the room. But he still greatly missed some of his old acquaintances. It was sad not knowing what was going on and he didn't want to do that to her of all people. 

With the spell done Harry started to walk back into the house. Neville and the others were waiting for him. The Dementors had turned out to be rather good company; it had turned out that Gangly had gotten sick after they returned so the Dementors had been the ones to nurse them back to health. Dobby and Winky had awoken the day after Harry and Neville had gotten up that very morning. Harry still hadn't asked the Dementors why they were loyal but he felt he didn't want to know that answer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore returned to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix in a very dismal mood. He knew that Harry was safe but the fact that he had preformed a spell that would enable him to stay hidden from everyone was not a comforting thought. It had taken him days of thinking and planning to finally locate where he must have been hiding. The fact that he didn't think of it sooner was what really disappointed him, if he had had only a day more he might have been able to break through the wards. Five days of the most complicated and powerful magic were wasted. Grindewald was a great wizard but he was still more powerful, it wouldn't have mattered how safe the house was he should have been able to break through but in the end he had failed. 

Harry would now know that he had not told him everything and would be even angrier with him. He should have just told him to begin with. He had no doubt that Harry was angry, and the fact that he didn't know anything about the house unnerved him. Harold Potter had left the house upon his graduation and had vowed never to return. The family had learned the error of their ways after Grindewald was killed. Since then a Potter had not set foot in the house, that was over 50 years ago. James Potter died not even knowing that it was there. He never chanced a look in the Trunk in the vault he felt it would have been too painful for him. 

Know one knew what was in there, Harold and his family never even spoke of the house after that. It was as if the house brought on to many painful memories. No one really knew what made them change their minds about their ways but they knew that it must have had something to do with that cursed house.

He sat there sadly in the kitchen table quietly sipping his tea. He knew his presence would not go unnoticed for long. The entire order was in a frenzy looking for him. He had not told them where he had gone or why, at the time he didn't want to waste more time than he already had. And then of course, Mrs. Weasley and Granger would question him immensely until he told them something about the whereabouts of Harry. It was sad to think that the boy would hide from them. Had Mrs. Granger not blindly and stupidly jumped into a secret relationship with Ron they might have had a chance in using her to get to him, but alas fate had deemed it not to be so. 

As expected he didn't get to enjoy his peaceful solitude. Ms. Granger rushed into the kitchen with a hopeful look in her eye. She had obviously figured out where and why he had left. It took all he had not to glare at the girl after all it was she who had pushed Harry over the edge, even if it was mainly his fault that he had left. He still had no doubt that Harry had at feelings for the girl even if Harry himself didn't know it. 

He set his calm mask into place. "Is there anything I can help you with Ms. Granger. You obviously didn't walk into the kitchen at 2 O'clock in the mourning for nothing." He waited patiently for her answer. "Well you see professor you were gone and I thought that maybe you had gone to get Harry." She sounded hopeful and sad at the same time. It was then that she noticed he was alone. "But you didn't find him did you professor." She sounded very much like the sad and confused young woman that she was. It saddened him to tell her the news but he somehow felt that her mistake would get through to her better if he just flat out said it. "I did indeed go looking for him, and did accomplish my task. He was indeed hiding from us Mrs. Ganger. For five days I stood outside his home and attempted to demolish some of the strongest wards imaginable, and I almost succeeded." He paused for dramatic affect. "But then Mr. Potter decided to make it perfectly clear that he did not want to be found. He cast a spell, an ancient one that does not allow anyone other than the people he wishes to know where he is at to find him. He does not wish to see us Mrs. Granger, and I very much doubt that he will allow us to write to him."

She had tears in her eyes; he didn't have to say it she understood that she had made the worse kind of mistake in withholding information from him. It had led him to run from all of them. He continued none the less, "We shall never find him now. We could search the world ten times over and unless he comes to us there is a possibility that we may never see him again. But I doubt that it will come to that, he had to get his schooling somewhere after all." He smiled a sad smile at the end. "You said he performed an ancient spell professor, doesn't that mean that he's been practicing magic, after all you can't just do ancient magic without practice." He smiled to himself she always was the perceptive one. "No it does not, the spell he used is one that was fused into the Potter bloodline, and another and although I am not sure of the other or how it relates to Harry, it is safe to say that he could have learned the spell in a little under the 10 days that he has been missing. It is complicated yes, but I have no doubt that he was determined not to let us find him, and you have seen some of the things that he has been able to accomplish when he is determined." She was freely crying now. "Will he come back to us professor." "I do not know Ms. Granger. There is little left for him here, perhaps if things had gone differently it would not have come to this but things did not go our way. Go to sleep child, tomorrow you have another long practice session. You must continue to learn, for your sake." He got up and quietly left the house. He needed to get away from there it reminded him about his many errors, and he couldn't deal with that right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione Granger sat there crying for a good twenty minutes more before Tonks coming back from some Order business interrupted her. Tonks had been really good to her this summer, first training her, and then in the past ten days helping her deal with what happened. "What happened Hermione?" Through her sobs she managed to blurt out, "Dumbledore came, looking for Harry, Harry Spell, never find," before she burst into a fresh new batch of tears. 

Tonks didn't really know what was going on but she got the gist of it. Something about Dumbledore looking for Harry and not succeeding. She sat next to Hermione and patted her on the back affectionately. She never really told the girl but she blamed her for what had happened. It was bad enough that he had to deal with Sirius' death and never being told anything, but no the silly girl decides that's not enough for him. She just had to go off and hide things from him. As if the stupid girl didn't know that she was meant for Harry, well at least she thought they were, she didn't know about that now. But she wasn't the only one who had that opinion; in fact everyone in the order short of Molly Weasley had expected them to get together in the end. Molly was hoping that he would get with Ginny, but that was just wishful thinking on her part. 

But now no one would be right, Harry wouldn't forgive them (Ron and Hermione) for this, and if he ever did it would take years. Everything the poor boy ever had was taken from him or people used him, and turned their backs on him. The girl was his life support and now he had no one. She was worried about Harry he was a marked man, well he wasn't a grown man yet but they asked him to do a grown mans task so he might as well have been. And now he had no one to turn to, he was alone, as far as they knew, with no way to talk to them, his family just died, his friends "betrayed" him, and he had to deal with his God Father's death, which they knew he blamed himself for. She had great reasons to be worried about him. Hermione interrupted her thoughts.

"Will it ever get better Tonks? Nobody says it out loud but I can tell they blame me. I can see it in their eyes but they won't say it. Why do they blame me Tonks I'm not the only one that let him down, in fact I did more for him than anybody else did." Tonks saw this as the perfect time interject. "That's right you did, and now that you've turned away from him who does he have?" "But I didn't turn away from him, not really. We were just friends, besides he never did anything to show that he cared for me as more than a friend. And he spent all last year pining after Cho. So how can they be mad at me when logically I didn't do anything wrong."

"He felt he didn't have to say it Hermione, you were always there for him, and even if he didn't act like he liked you, you certainly acted like you liked him. I guess he thought that you would always be there waiting for him, but he did like you. You know how you said that you knew what we felt like when you looked in our eyes; well that's what it is like with him. He would never say it but last year when he looked at you it was always with a look of pride and adoration. Kingsley said that when Fudge tried to arrest Dumbledore, Harry saw what you did and got an almost glazed over look of pride, which no doubt was for you, and Minerva says that he's always had a soft spot for you."

"Do you think he'll come back to us Tonks?" "What do you mean?" "Well Dumbledore said that Harry did a spell on his house so now we can never find him." "When did you speak to Dumbledore?" "He was here just before you came; he looked really sad and tired. He said he spent five days trying to get passed the wards of the house, that they were really strong, and if Professor Dumbledore couldn't get passed them then they were really tough. He almost did it though, but then Harry did a spell." "Did he say if he thought Harry would return or not?" "He said that he had to get his schooling somewhere but he didn't seem too hopeful." "Well it doesn't matter things will work themselves out in the end."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry waited out four days more before he decided he was ready to venture out into the world. They had received their Hogwarts letters two days ago, along with their OWL results. Harry didn't do nearly as good as he thought he would, in transfiguration, charms, potions, and care of magical creatures he got E's, and the rest were A's, with the exception of the T in history but that was expected. Neville hadn't done nearly as well as he had but that was little consolation. The fact that they could now pass every test thrown at them with flying colors lessened the effects a lot but still. 

Harry had already decided what he was going to do, since he didn't qualify for most of the NEWT level classes he would be taking them as self-study courses. There sixth year letter had said that they could do that for as many classes as they liked, except it was really, really expensive. For just one class it was 200 Galleons, while that wasn't a lot for Harry it certainly was for other families such as the Weasleys. Since Neville hadn't had a chance to sort out his accounts it was decided that Harry would "loan" him the money for his supplies and classes. Not that Harry would ever ask for it back.

He had thought he was filthy rich when he saw his vault in Gringotts, but when Gangly told him about the vault at the house he nearly passed out. The vault had to have been at least 2 and a half times as big as the one in Gringotts. There were several precious things in there. Diamonds, jewels, pearls, time turners, some things that looked remarkably like that things that Dumbledore had in his office, some things he didn't even know existed a pensive (an empty one for him to use), and his most favorite item a pair of glasses that looked like sunglasses but really worked like Moody's eye. It was even able to tell you what was behind you if you thought about it. They were remarkable; the only problem was that he still had to wear his glasses. He had already decided that he would fix that by going to a muggle doctor and getting laser eye surgery. 

With his new physique (A/N: He looks exactly like a sixteen your old should, except his body is sculpted perfectly) and his new glasses he would be unrecognizable. But he still wouldn't compare to Neville. The fat, pudgy boy that he once met was no more, now there was a perfectly fit young man that would steal the girls hearts away. No one would believe it was Neville, even he had trouble sometimes seeing him the way he was, and he had had ten years of getting used to change. 

Speaking of the devil, Neville had just walked down the stairs. "Are you ready to go Harry, I can't wait to get a wand of my own." "Yes I'm ready. We'll get your wand first but then we've got a long day ahead of us. Then I have to come back and get Gangly." He hadn't told Neville what he and Gangly had talked about but he wouldn't tell him, it was Gangly's wish and Harry wasn't about to ruin that for him. "When I transform grab my tail." Harry transformed and Neville grabbed his tail as instructed, and in a puff of flames and feathers, they were gone. 


	10. Diagon Alley

Harry and Neville walked into Diagon Alley and instantly felt the magical feeling it instilled. It was the same way he had remembered it, there was still people complaining over extremely high prices, cauldrons stacked outside a shop, and most importantly a crowd of people ogling the brooms outside of Quality Quidditch supplies. They walked past all the shops without giving them a second glance, they had things to do and couldn't waste time on trivial matters. They were covered in cloaks that blocked their faces entirely so they had nothing to worry about.

They walked straight into Olivander's. The odd old man recognized them even with their disguises and seemed to have been expecting them. "Welcome, I would say it has been a while but for us it hasn't has it Mr. Potter." His creepy budging eyes stared directly at Harry and oddly Harry could see nothing. Before he could ask Mr. Olivander replied, "You are not the only one with secrets Mr. Potter. AH, and how nice to see you Mr. Longbottom you have never had the opportunity to enter my shop have you? Oh well, you're here now and that's all that matters." He didn't waste anytime handing Neville wands. It didn't take long at all by the third wand Neville was shinning a golden red hue. "Very nice Mr. Longbottom, 13 inch maple with a dragon heartstring, very nice indeed." Neville paid the eight galleons the wand cost and they left the shop. 

There next stop was Flourish and Blotts. Harry was looking forward to visiting the book shop, he had acquired an infatuation with books and it was showing no sign of relenting. Harry had told Neville about his plans to take every single class available but self taught, and Neville had instantly taken to the idea. The only problem was that now he and Neville would have to catch up on runes and arithmancy. They hadn't bothered to read up on those in the room. 

Harry had decided that he would take healing magic, enchantments, and conjuring as self study classes but still attend some of the classes. After all he hadn't gotten anywhere by himself but he really needed help. He didn't really know what the teachers were capable of, for all he knew Flitwick could be a enchanter. He knew that McGonagall could conjure things so he didn't have to worry about that he could just ask her to teach him, she had promised to do anything she could to help him last year, hopefully that would extend to that to. He was also counting on Madam Pomphrey to teach him some healing magic. He was certain that when he got the gist of how to do enchantments, conjuring, and healing magic that he would be able to do it on his own after. All he needed was a starting point.

Harry looked through the book store and noted that there were several books that he didn't have in his library, he mainly owned older text, so getting some new up to date things would definitely help him out later on. He walked up to the checkout line, cutting in front of what must have been at least 10 people. People were angrily telling him to wait his turn and get in line, but he just ignored them. When he got to the front of the line the cashier told him, "get to the back of the line before we decided to refuse to service you." Obviously they didn't think well of him at the moment. But that would instantly changed when he said what he wanted. In a commanding voice he said, "Shut up, and get me the manager." The clerk was stunned, he hadn't expected him to argue with him. 

The clerk did as he was told and got the manager. The manager didn't look at all pleased to come out of his office. "What do you want," he asked looking very annoyed. "I want a copy of every book in the store published after 1981 in the fields of: Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions, Healing Magic, Enchanting, Dueling, Conjuring, Herbology, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Runes, and any special talents such as Telepathy, Occlumancy, Legilimency, and so on." He paused to let the news sink in, since it hadn't yet. The manager and the clerk were looking at him with their jaws nearly touching the floor and a very surprised look on their faces.

He gave them a second more and then said, "If that is to much for you I'm sure there are plenty of other shops that would gladly do it." The manager finally regained his composure and asked, "How will you be paying for them." Harry didn't give a verbal replay instead he pulled his trunk opened the money compartment and showed it to the manager. "I believe that is all you need to know so if you could hurry I have things to do." 

The shop keeper's didn't waste a second longer they instantly kicked out everyone out of the shop and put a "back in a moment" sign on the door. They then proceeded to throw book after book into the corner where they would count and tally up the total for his purchase. The process was long and very boring but they waited there the entire time. When then owner was finally done, the shop looked a lot more spacious. They tallied up the cost, which turned out to be an outstanding 3,524 galleons, 11 sickles, and 22 knuts (Well at least to the shop keepers it was outstanding). Harry paid it without giving it a second thought. Harry took his 403 new books and added them to his library. 

Neville who had been sitting there with a bored expression on his face during the whole process was happy to leave the shop. Unfortunately there exist wasn't as easy as they would have hoped. The crowed that had been kicked out of the shop had now amassed into a mob that was curious to know why a book shop would close at the request of one person, and what person would be crazy enough to spend so many galleons. 

The people didn't get answers, however, because Neville and Harry had kept there cloaks on the entire time and had refused to speak to anyone. What happened next was something that Harry didn't expect nor knew what to make of . They had walked by a stand that sold the Daily Prophet only to find that there on the cover page where pictures of him, and the Dursley's burning house. The article read:

****

The Boy-Who-Lived Safe and Sound?

__

This mourning in a surprise press conference Albus Dumbledore, Headmast or Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and memeber of the International Confederation of Wizards, said that Harry Potter did infact make it out safely before his family was attacked by You-know-who. _ Mr. Potter relatives died during the attack, the only remaining thing from the house was a letter (for which we still have gotten not confirmation about its contents). Mr. Potter then dissappeared with no word what so ever. Though there were several speculations that he had indeed escaped the grasp of _ You-Know-Who, _with the assurance of Albus Dumbledore, who has never steered the wizarding world in the wrong direction, we can now assuredly rejoice Mr. Potter miraculous escape. The whereabouts of the Boy-Who-Lived were not said for obvious reasons but Dumbledore was quoted saying "Voldemort himself, could not get to Mr. Potter." _

Rita Skeeters; special correspondent 

Harry stared at the article for a good 3 minutes before he let a lone tear fall down his eyes. He knew it was his fault he must have done something to cancel out the magic that Dumbledore had set at Privet Drive. But long gone were the days when he let things get to him, this was years in the making as far as he was concerned. The Dursley's mistreatment of him didn't do anything to egg on his grief and though he would miss the way his aunt Petunia had acted his last summer there, he would not let it get to him. 

He carelessly tossed a sickle to the stand owner and took the paper. It was very informative. He now knew that Mr. Weasley was the new Minister of Magic, and that almost half of the Wizengatom was kick off the other day along with the reinstatement of Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden. Harry had no doubt that the people who had been kicked out were those that were in favor of expelling him from Hogwarts. He was also glad to see that Mr. Weasley had fired Percy as the Junior Assistant to the Minister even if he was his own son but had still let him run his old position, the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Percy deserved what he got in Harry's opinion. He had also come to the conclusion that the reason that Hedwid had not found him yet was because he had left her in the house, and had more than likely died when it went up in flames. 

Neville had been looking at Harry waiting for him to finally acknowledge him. He finally did, "Don't worry about it Neville. I'm not about to break down I knew something like this would happen eventually. Besides it's been ages since I've seen them, well to me that is." He gave Neville what would have been called a true smile had it fully reached his eyes. But Neville understood that Harry was fine, it was just a shock to find out that they were dead. 

They continued as if nothing had happened. There next stop was the same shop where Harry had bought his truck, Neville wanted one like his. Harry just sat at the back and waited for Neville to pick one out. Once he had, they quickly left the shop. They were in need of new robes so they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions next. They got fitted and chose three dress robes each, at Harry insistence. He was almost certain that something that required them to get dressed up would occur during the year. He kept getting those weird spur of the moment feelings, and he knew better than to ignore them. They got 10 sets of robes, which in both of their opinions was far to many but spending money seemed to keep Harry somewhat happy so neither pointed that out. 

They went to the apothecary next, Harry needed to purchase some of the more mediocre potions supplies that the room didn't stock. The shop still had that rotten cabbage smell but they ignored it the best they could. They didn't spend more than ten minutes there before they headed off to buy quills and parchments. After they had gotten all of there school essentials Harry decided that the standard set of things was not worthy of them anymore. The first thing he wanted to get rid of was his old cauldron, many of the more advance potion required that they be made on a silver cauldron so he got each of them one, along with a balance that was said to be the most accurate one available. 

Harry, who hadn't owned a nice watch since his was broken during the second task of the Tri-Wizards tournament, decided it was time to get a new one when he saw a designer shop that hadn't been there the last time he had visited the alley. The store was full of nicely designed jewelry. It had taken him a while to find a nice design he liked and even longer to convince Neville a accept one. 

They then headed to the Magical Menagerie to pick out new animals, Harry was reluctant to replace Hedwig but he would need a way to communicate with people so he needed an animal. Neville didn't care much for Trevor so he was getting something else also, not that he really knew where Trevor was anyway. The Magical Menagerie had something that definitely wasn't there the last time Harry was there. On a display the second you entered the shop there were two phoenix perched on a bar. This greatly puzzled them because phoenixes were not easily caught and even harder to hold on too. 

The shop keeper, upon seeing there interested faces, came to up to them. "Rather Curious aren't they. I didn't capture them or anything, they just flew in one day and made themselves at home. They refuse to be bought though, which is rather sad because everybody wants them." Harry had temporarily ignore the owner and walked up the phoenix, it gave a shrill sound but Harry understood it. _We have been waiting for you Harry Potter, the stars foretell that you and your friend will need us. _Harry didn't want to risk exposing himself to the shop keeper so he looked into the phoenixes eyes and sent it a vision of him nodding his head yes. He knew from experience that it would receive it. The phoenixes didn't even reply they just flew to Harry and Neville and perched themselves on their shoulders. 

The shop keeper looked stunned, but didn't say anything. Harry knew that he didn't really have to pay for them but decided that it would be better to leave something for the owner that way they would be in his good graces later. He tossed a bag with 20 galleons to the keeper. He instantly replied, "There is no need to pay me for them I haven't done anything really, and they've only been here for 12 days." "Don't worry about it, think of it as a thank you for keeping them company." Harry nodded at Neville and they left the shop leaving the shop keeper with a grateful look on his face. 20 galleons was a lot for doing nothing. 

When they exited the shop Harry looked at the birds and gave a shrill sound that could not have been human. The phoenixes understood it, and in a burst of flames disappeared. "What did you tell them," Neville asked curiously. "Just to meet us at home, they already know where it is, they're brilliant birds Neville. But I'm sure you already know that." He joked.

Throughout the day the line outside of Quality Quidditch supplies had only gotten longer. Harry and Neville could no longer take it and decided to find out what was so amusing. They pushed their way passed the people in line and walked into the shop. The owner glared at them and rudely asked, "What do you want." Harry politely replied, "Curiosity got the best of us, so we decided to see what product deserved so much attention, and how much it cost." The keeper kept his glare and said, "And just how would you pay for such a superb product." Harry got out and opened his trunk yet again. The shop keeper instantly became more friendly. "Well you see the Firebolt used to be the best broom but just yesterday the Nimbus company came out with the Bluemoon. It's trice as fast as the Firebolt and moves with the slightest flinch, its recommended for expert fliers but with you know who back I think everyone should get one." Harry simply asked, "How much" the shop keepers face instantly lit up. "Its a steal at 800 galleons." 

Harry looked into his eyes and saw that he had only paid 200 for it. "I highly doubt that I won't pay a galleon over 250, since you only paid 200 for them to begin with. Besides you said it yourself everyone should have one, you should shell it at a reasonable price." "How did you know," he asked suspiciously. "Lucky guess. Now do we have a deal or do I have to inform the crowed out there what you paid and what you are charging them. I'm sure you would love to see their reaction." The man's face instantly paled, "no there's no need 250's fine with me." "Good, I knew we'd reach an agreement. I want 10." Once again his face lit up, "sure thing sir." 

The man left to the back of the shop and charmed ten boxes to follow him. Harry ignore the man and walked around the shop, he wanted to buy a display case for his Firebolt. He would make sure to get it back, and when he did he never planned on using it again. He would leave it as a tribute to the Sirius. When he found a suitable one he got it and took it up front. "What's the total?" "2,503 galleons." Harry had gotten used to the carelessly tossing money thing, so when he did it yet again it looked very graceful. 

He put the brooms in his trunk and they left the shop. The purchase didn't go unnoticed by the crowed outside. It was bad enough everyone was trying to find out who they were because of the brooms, but when someone mentioned that they were the same people who had caused Flourish and Blotts to close momentarily it was utter chaos. Harry finally got tired of people pestering him and cast a very mild banishing charm on the people surrounding him and in and the most creepy voice he could muster said, "Leave us alone." The crowd instantly listened. 

Unfortunately the mob got the attention of some Aurors who were stationed a little outside of the shop. Harry looked at Neville and said, "Go to Gringotts and take care of your things, meet me back at the manor. You can just pop there, I have something I need to do in the Muggle world." Neville nodded and left towards Gringotts just as the Aurors were about to reach them. Harry knew who the Auror was, it was Emmeline Vance, she was one of the people who had been part of his guard that one time. When she was within hearing distance he said, "Hello Emmeline, it's been a while." It was just loud enough to hear. 

Emmeline had no idea who he was but acknowledged him anyway. "Hello. So you're the one who's been causing all of the commotion." "You should know you've been following us since we entered the alley, rather convenient having and invisibility cloak isn't it." The stately looking woman blushed furiously and then apologetically said, "Well you can't be too careful now-a-days, now can you. Besides if you didn't want to attract attention you should have worn something that didn't cover you completely, that only arouses suspicion you see." "Yes, well if I wouldn't have I never would have gotten anything done now would I."

She looked very puzzled for a moment before she finally asked, "what do you mean?" "It doesn't matter, what does matter is that you are hear and I need a messenger." She looked at him evilly. He didn't seem bothered at all by her look, and waved his wand casting a privacy charm. "Don't worry it's nothing bad I just need to you to tell Dumbledore that everyone at his _safe house_ except for Molly Weasley needs to be in an enchanted sleep in three days time." Realization finally kicked in, but he interrupted her before she could say anything. "Go to him now and tell him to make sure that it is done other wise they may never see me again. I will go by at exactly 4a.m. I assure you that if anyone other than her is there I will not return." He dismissively walked by her towards an alley that completely blocked him from view. He sensed no one around so he Popped away.


	11. Knockturn Alley and the Ministry of Magi...

Harry Potter stepped out of the darkened corner of Knockturn Alley.  Diagon Alley had good resources but not all of the things that he required could be obtained there.  His first stop was Borgin and Burks.  He recognized Mr. Borgin standing behind the counter, he didn't look as if he cared who he was, but then he must be used to getting clients of the more evasive manor.  Harry handed him a sheet of paper with only one word written in it _books_.  He knew that all of the Dark Arts books could be found there, and he wanted them all before anyone else got a hold of them.  

Borgin looked at him long and hard and finally gave a soft sigh and began to gather all of the books in the shop.  There were several, but Harry didn't care he wanted them all.  The room would open up to him again in three months; he needed to be better prepared for his next stay.  It took Borgin awhile but Harry had to give him credit for one person it was faster than he would have expected it.  He shrank the books and handed them to Harry.  Harry tossed a _VERY _generous sum of galleons at him.  Not a word was spoken.  

Harry put the books away and then headed for the apothecary; he was in desperate need of some of the darker ingredients.  The shop keeper didn't even acknowledge his entrance.  Harry had expected something like this but it was still a little surprising to see that anyone could walk into the store and get whatever they wanted.  He made his purchase and had still not said a word. 

His next stop was something that he hadn't even planned for himself.  There on the side of the apothecary was a building that looked remarkably like the leaky cauldron.  He walked in as if he owned the place, headed towards they bar and pointed towards several bottle of the Firewisky, Mulled Mead, Gilly Water, Butter Beer, and Bourbon.  The owner got them for him and didn't ask a single question.  He paid and left.

He was about to pop home until he noticed something A building with the words the _The Trained Eye; eye magic. _Harry hadn't even been aware that there was such a practice but he wasn't about to pass up the chance to skip a trip into the muggle world.  The place was obviously new because once he entered he could smell that fresh paint type smell.  There was a woman waiting to serve people in the lobby.  She was very pretty, which made Harry question her sanity. Knockturn Alley wasn't a place for women like her.  "Hello, I've never seen this type of business before; can you tell me if it is possible to fix a person's eyesight?" He spoke for the first time.  "Oh well you wouldn't have seen us before we barely moved in yesterday, and yes it is possible.  There is a potion that can fix you right up, all you do is take it wait and hour and your vision is good as new.  Oh, and I'm Lucinda Zambini by the way. I'm sure you don't want to give out your name but I just thought you should know."  "How much."  "Well it'll cost 10,000 galleons." She paused, and he knew she was over charging him. "But you have to remember that it will fix them for life so it is actually a really good deal."

Harry pretended to be thinking it over, he already knew he would take it but he just wanted to mess with the woman, after all she was trying to take advantage of him. After a significant pause, in which the woman fidgeted just a little, he gracefully tossed another sack of money and pronounced "When will it be ready?"  "We have some available now if you like."  "Very well." Harry instantly like the lady she didn't beet around the bush, and he was almost certain he had heard the name Zambini before he just couldn't remember it right then.  She left and came back almost a full minute later.  He knew she hadn't tampered with the potion so he drank it quickly.  He had expected the process to be slow and time consuming but was proved very wrong when it worked instantly.  There only problem was that he eyes immediately started to dilate, and hurt.  He knew he really shouldn't have but when the woman turned her back him he couldn't help but change his eyes to those of the phoenix.  He wanted speed up his recovery time.  

It was obviously a mistake because when he began to walk around Mrs. Zambini just gave him curious looks.  He looked into her eyes to find a plausible excuse.  It took him a while but he found one, she was just curious to know how he could stand the pain of the dilation and still focus on walking.  "You get used to pain after awhile."  That was enough to get her to hurriedly look away.  Harry got the feeling that she wouldn't do to well in Knockturn Alley.  "You don't seem like the type of person who would run a shop here."  His voice was casual but it was obvious he was curious.  "Well I normally wouldn't but with the return of you know who, former Slytherins aren't trusted.  I had a lovely shop down phoenix drive in Hogsmeade but I had to move because of vandalism."

It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it anymore so he let the subject drop.  He wanted to get out of the shop as soon as possible but didn't want to arouse more suspicion than he already had so he waited the entire hour before he left.  Mrs. Zambini, he found out, was the mother of Blaise Zambini in his year.  According to her, Blaise was brilliant but didn't show it.  He decided that he would have to check for himself later on.  Because if Blaise turned out to be anything like her mother then he had just found himself an ally in Slytherin.  He was really disappointed in himself for not paying more attention to people before; he had always just assumed that all of them were like Malfoy.  He had plenty of things that he needed to correct this time around.  He left the shop in a really good mood.

After leaving the shop, he walked back to his corner and popped away.  He needed to get to Gangly, it was already pretty dark and he had to take him tonight. _Yes it's time_ he thought to himself morbidly.  If it wasn't for the fact that Gangly had done so much for him and Neville he would have refused the elf its wish but he knew he couldn't.  He walked into the house expecting to look for the elf but he was not at all surprised to see that he didn't have to look for Gangly; because the elf was there waiting for him, a small looking luggage in his hands and a picture of what Harry believed must have been one of his ancestors.  He didn't question Gangly's choice of things and merely nodded his head in acceptance.  "It's time Gangly, are you sure about this?"  "Yes Harry it is time, nothing would make me happier than this.  It is how the elves of the Potter family who served them were honored and nothing would make me happier."  

Harry didn't understand why he had chosen this as his final wish but he wouldn't let him down.  Gangly deserved whatever honor he felt he would get from this.  "Just let me get one thing before we leave ok?"  Harry popped into his room and grabbed the sunglasses; this would be his first chance to use them. He popped back into the room and looked at Gangly.  They looked at each other for a long moment before nodding and popping away

.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ministry of magic was dreadfully quite, of course it didn't help that they had popped into the ninth floor of the underground building after normal working hours.  Harry grabbed Gangly's hand and gently led him passed door after door.  He knew the way by heart; he had seen it thousands of times in his nightmares.  It didn't take them but a minute to reach their destination, the chamber of death.  Harry felt a surge of emotions go through him as he gazed into the darkness of the veil.  He could hear soft murmurs coming from it but forced himself to ignore them; they wouldn't be of any use to him in.  

Gangly took two steps in the direction of the veil before he turned to look at Harry, who had purposely let only one tear fall down his face.  "Do not cry Harry.  Today is a day of happiness. Today I go on to the next great adventure."  Harry took a moment to collect himself, "Go Gangly take the honor that is rightfully yours."  Gangly didn't need to be told twice he walked right into the veil, not even bothering to look back one last time.  

Harry watched him go through the veil, like his godfather did.  Except that Gangly walked in there with dignity while Sirius fell in there by accident.  He didn't make a move to leave the room; instead he sat down and gazed at the veil.  Unbeknownst to him he had set off an alarm when he entered the room.  Unfortunately for the Aurors, he was able to see exactly what was going on around him so when they walked into the door he wasn't at all surprised.  Infact he was highly amused by the way in which they had walked into the room.  They had entered wand held out high, very noisily, and completely without a plan (at least to his knowledge).  He had forgotten how silly people looked when they rushed off to play the hero.  No wonder Voldemort always laughed at people who rushed into things, it was very funny.  

The Aurors expected curses to be thrown at them from all angles, so they cast two shields.  Harry instantly identified them, and was greatly disappointed; there were several more powerful shields they could have cast.  He was, in that moment, very glad he had decided against becoming an Auror (he decided this in the room).  When they realized that they were in not danger the Aurors decided to stand there like morons with bewildered looks on their faces.  Harry had sensed them and would have recognized them even if he didn't have his sunglasses on; they were none other and Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks.  He wasn't surprised to see that some of the Orders best members were idiots.  He had gone over the things that had occurred during his previous visit to the Department of Mysteries and had discovered that the only person to have done anything impressive was Dumbledore.  

"Hello, fancy seeing you here at this time of day."  He interrupted there stupor.  Shacklebolt was the first to recover, "By order of the Ministry of Magic we are here to arrest you.  You can either come quietly or we will be forced to take forceful measures."  "So that's how the ministry works now-a-days. I thought there was something along the lines of innocent until proven guilty, but obviously I was mistaken.  But then again the ministry never followed their own laws before, why would they now."  He could tell that he had just struck a nerve because Shacklebolt looked as if he was about ready to curse him.  "You seem unusually quite Tonks.  I'd have thought you would have more to say in a situation like this."  As soon as the words had left his mouth they knew who he was.  "I thought you would have more important things to do than come visit the Chamber with me but if you wish to stay you are welcome too."  He turned away from them and sat facing the veil again.  The voices were starting to get on his nerves.  

He could sense that Shacklebolt wanted to hex him, but was holding his temper only because he wanted some information.  He thought of looking behind him and one side of the glasses fogged and began to show Tonks making Shacklebolt put his wand away and push him towards the door.  He left and she began heading towards him.  She was more graceful when she was on duty then when she wasn't, and was surprisingly quiet.  "How'd you get in here Harry, the Minister has set up so many precautions to prevent people from breaking into the ministry that it was thought to be impossible."  "Mr. Weasley obviously didn't do a good job then did he?"  She could tell he wasn't going to say, so she asked a different question, "What are you doing here Harry, you know the danger of being in this room.  More so for you than anyone else." He turned towards her but she still couldn't see him because he was covered by the cloak.  She understood that she was supposed to elaborate.  "Hermione told us about you being able to hear the voices.  Only people with an attachment to death are supposed to be able to hear them.  They try to lure you into the veil to join them where, to them, you rightfully should be."  

Harry could have kissed Tonks at that moment. She had just explained the reason why he couldn't perform Necromancy, and she didn't even know it.  So now all he had to do was find a way to break his connection with death and he would be able to conjure spirits like a pro.  But he couldn't let her know anything about that so he came up with a vague reply.  "I felt like a visit."  Tonks took it to mean that he was mourning Sirius and had to visit the last place he ever saw him.  He didn't do anything to correct her impression of the moment.  He was done with what he wanted to do and wished he could get out of the room but he hadn't planned on being interrupted by Aurors so he didn't have some sort of escape plan.  Luckily for him his phoenix somehow knew what he was thinking and appeared in front of him.  Tonks made a move as if to stop him from leaving but stopped when lifted a hand to signal for her to let him leave.  He grabbed the birds tail and said, "Tell them to do as I said or they will regret it," before he vanished.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tonks stayed there staring at the spot where who she believed was Harry was just sitting.  He was different then what she had remembered him.  He was cold to them, and the way he did things was definitely arrogant and he was reckless.  I mean what type of person breaks into the ministry of magic and just sits there while Aurors threaten to arrest you.  Kingsley Shacklebolt had scare wizards far greater than Harry (to her knowledge) yet he just sat there as if he wasn't anything to worry about.  She didn't stay there for to long, though, she had a meeting that she needed to get to.  And according to Arthur it was "very important".

Tonks walked to the lobby of the Ministry and apparated to the front yard of Grimmauld Place.  She knew that she was a little late, but she could just say that she was sitting there talking to Harry.  She didn't bother to ring the door bell or greet anyone; she walked straight into the kitchen where she was supposed to have been five minutes ago.  She was surprised to see that almost every member of the order was there, they had only had one other meeting when that had happened and that was to talk about the events at the ministry.  But at that meeting Snape hadn't been there and he was hear now so it was really important.  

"I'm glad you could join us Tonks, Kingsley said you had been held up with business at the ministry, though he didn't say what.  But no matter you are here now.  So let's begin."  Dumbledore sounded pleasant enough but it was clear that this was going to be a very serious meeting.  "Emmeline if you would begin."  A stately looking witch got stood and addressed the crowed.  "Today I had the pleasure of running into Mr. Potter."  That was enough to get everyone's attention.  They had all been waiting for news from him for weeks now.  

"Well get on with it woman we don't have all day."  Snape interrupted the dramatic pause.  "As I was saying, I ran into Mr. Potter today.  Judging by his behavior I'm not good enough to be an Auror; so he took it upon himself to appoint me as his messenger."  Tonks could hear the bitterness in the woman's voice, Harry must have hit a nerve with her, and she seemed to have taken it as well as Kingsley.  "Well what is it already."  Snape obviously wanted to get this out of the way so he could say whatever important thing he had to say.  

"Don't rush me.  The boy wants everyone in the house to be in an enchanted sleep in three days time.  Well except for Mrs. Weasley, he wants to talk to her about something."  "Damnit woman you made me waste precious time talking about some silly request Potter wants when we could have been talking about more important things."  Snape wasn't happy to have to waste valuable time on the likes of Potter, not when he had to tell the others about the arrival of his niece and what was going on with Voldemort.  "I WASN'T FINISHED, NOW IF YOU WOULD KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND LET ME FINISH THINGS WOULD GO BY A LOT FASTER." She obviously didn't like to be cussed at.  Tonks saw this as the perfect time to help out Emmeline, "you should let Emmy finish."

Tonks normally didn't talk in such a somber tone so they knew she had something to add to whatever Emmeline had to say.  "You said the boy didn't think that you were good enough to be an Auror, what makes you think that."  It was a brilliant question on Moody's part.  "He knew that I was following him in Diagon Alley.  I had an invisibility cloak on so I don't know how he did.  I guess years of hiding from people under one has taught him to know when there's one around, or he was really paying attention to the things around him.  But I don't think that it was the second because he didn't even acknowledge that he was being followed until the very end of his trip."  She paused again.  

"He got several things Dumbledore, he even got the owner of Flourish and Blotts to close down to serve him personally.  It was rather annoying, the boys ego is growing far to big."  Snape instantly began to like her more.  "He went all over the place acting as if he owned the place, and the way he through galleon around.  You would think it grew on trees."  "The boy will never have to worry about money."  Dumbledore sounded really sad as he said it.  No on dared to question why that was but they knew that he wouldn't say something like that unless it was completely true.  "So Potter is rich and arrogant, I've yet to hear of anything that is new."  Snape would have had a smirk on his face if it hadn't been for Mrs. Weasley's had slapping him across the face.  "How dare you talk about him that way."  

The rest of her rant was stopped by a silencing spell from Dumbledore.  "Please continue."  "He's got a bird, but I didn't get to see what it was because it went away quickly.  And he bought a few brooms at Quality Quidditch Supplies."  "The new Bluemoon,  blimey you said a couple how many did he get (Mundugus Fletcher)."  "I don't know I lost count at 3, after that his companion blocked my view."  Dumbledore's attention was instantly peaked, "what companion?" 

 "He had someone with him, they didn't resemble what you guys have told me about the Longbottom boy though."  "oh".  "How is the poor boy?" Mrs. Weasley had finally gotten her voice back.  "I don't know Molly I never saw his face.  I didn't even know who he was until he left, and even then if he hadn't have decided to make me his messenger I would have never know it was him.  He was covered from head to toe there wasn't the slightest thing that could have given away who he was."

"His bird it was Phoenix."  A simple phrase and Tonks now had everyone's attention.  "He was at the ministry today, he was in the Death Chamber.  Kingsley and I went there when he tripped an alarm.  He got all the way into the chamber before he tipped off the wards.  It was supposed to be impossible but he did it, and then when we got there he wasn't even scared of us, even Death Eaters fear aurors.  Kingsley told him he was under arrest and he just made a joke, well kind of a joke.  He said some thing about innocence before proven guilty, and the ministry not following it.  I could tell Kingsley was ready to hex him so I told him to go away and that I would talk to him.  So he left me there with Harry, I'm sure it was him but I wasn't able to see his face either.  He didn't seem to have trouble seeing however.  He just sat back down and ignored us, it was as if he didn't think that we were worthy of him.  He didn't seem scared at all.  He was arrogant Molly and somewhat reckless, it wasn't like him at all."

"When I tried to get him to talk to me he just shot back cryptic answers and didn't elaborate on things.  The whole time he seemed calm and composed.  I was beginning to think that I should stun him and bring him back here, but when I was about to do it a bird popped out of nowhere it scared the crap out of me.  But he just got up and signaled for me to stay down.  He touched the birds hand and disappeared, he didn't even set off any of the wards it was incredible."  

"The Dark Lord is worried about what Potter is up to.  The boy hasn't been wasting his summer away like I had originally thought he was.  It turns out he has spent the greater part of the summer becoming a master at Occlumency, though how he did it I'll never know.  I tried to pound it into his thick skull and nothing worked but then he does it on his own.  But back to the point, the Dark Lord has been trying to get into Potters mind since the third weak of the summer and has failed everytime.  I think he's been trying longer because he's had a really bad temper for longer but I can't be sure.  It's because of Potter that he hasn't attacked again.  He's still trying to find out a way to kill him.  He thought that with the death of his family he wouldn't have anything to stop him but somehow the boy found a safe place and is still safe from him."  There was no doubt in everyone's mind that Snape didn't want to admit half of the things he said but he had to. 

He then turned towards Dumbledore, "Because of the increased bad temper of the Dark Lord I thought it best to invite my niece to stay here since it is not safe for her at home.  She will of course have to attend Hogwarts this year, and her birthday is in 3 days time so if you could insure that she is well taken care of I would appreciate it."  He had finished all he said so he got up and left.

Once he left Emmeline said "He said that you should do as he says or you may never see him again.  I forgot to mention that earlier."  "He told me the same thing Dumbledore, but I didn't know what he meant at the time", Tonks stated.  "Yes, we will do as he has asked.  I have done enough damage as it is, there is no point in making things worse than they already are.  We will of course have to inform Amelia that her niece will have to be put under the spell as well since they will be arriving tomorrow, and Serverus' niece as well.  I don't want anyone to come into the house on the day he arrives.  EVERYTHING MUST BE AS HE HAS ASKED AND NO ONE IS TO KNOW ABOUT HIS UPCOMING VISIT.  Is that clear?" Nods all around.  "Very good then, when will he arrive?"  "He will be here at 4 a.m. sir."  Dumbledore nodded his head and walked out of the room.  Everyone took that to mean the meeting was over.


	12. Visiting Mrs Weasley

The Plan to keep Harry's upcoming visit secret was ruined the day he was supposed to be there by the arrival of Melody.  Snape had left before the arrival of Harry was decided to be secret and had therefore told his niece that she would have to opportunity to "The Great Harry Potter".  Luckily for the adults it wasn't enough time for Hermione, Ginny, and the newly arrived Susan to figure out a way to prevent them from being in an enchanted sleep.  They had come to a mutual agreement not to tell Ron.  Melody had turned out to be the exact opposite of what they thought she would be.  They thought that she would be evil because:  1. She was Snape's niece and from what they had seen (Draco) people tended to be like their parents, and 2. Because she had attended Durmstrang, a school that actually taught the Dark Arts.  She was very pretty with shoulder length blonde hair, and blue eyes that would transfix you.  It also didn't hurt that she had curves in all the right places.  

The fact that she didn't like Ron at all seemed like an added bonus because he was acting like a jerk the past few days.  His new found "power" had given him an inflated ego; it had gotten so bad that Kingsley almost resorted to stunning him after a particularly egotistical comment.  Kingley had refused to teach him anything else so Tonks was now the only one teaching them.  According to Melody he would put Malfoy to shame, which probably wasn't far from the truth.  

It was Melody's birthday so the girls decided to have a "girls only day".  They had spent the entire day in Diagon Alley going from shop to shop, and then Hermione had taken them to a muggle cinema.  Melody didn't have any of her uncles prejudices, but according to her he wasn't as bad as they said he was.  He was only like that to people he didn't really like.   

When they had arrived home they had tried on all the things they had bought.  They ate their diner and then it was time for them to be put to sleep.  They knew they were supposed to be enchanted so they weren't at all surprised when they were pulled aside one by one that night.  Only Ron seemed to question what was going on.  They only found out later that Kingsley told Ron they had decided to have a practice duel for him.  From what they heard it resulted in a very hexed and deeply asleep Ron and a completely uninjured Kingsley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter silently walked up the street towards #12 Grimmauld Place.  The house was one of the few places Harry had ever been able to see his Godfather; he resisted the urge to reminisce.  He had to find out if they had followed his instructions to a "T".  He had his glasses on; he had charmed them unbreakable, waterproof, a charm to ensure that they only worked for him or someone of his choosing, and a really nifty charm that made sure that no one could take them off but himself.   They were now his favorite possession; but some of the things in the vault had come really close, especially when he found out how the one that resembled Dumbledore's worked. 

He was both glad and surprised to see that they had done as he instructed.  He was also surprised to see that they had taken up two more visitors than they had the previous year.  He identified one and Susan Bones, and the other he couldn't place, but he didn't worry about that.  He had a meeting with Molly to attend, he had really missed her.  He walked up to the House and knocked, he didn't ring the doorbell because he knew Mrs. Black would scream bloody murder.  

It didn't take long for Mrs. Weasley to answer it and even less for him to be trapped in a warm embrace.  He savored every moment of it.  There were very few instances that he could remember ever being held like that, and everyone of them involved two people.  One which was right there with him and the other who he would never allow hold him again.  "How have you been dear, we've been so worried about you."  She didn't scream at him, he was very thankful for that.  "I've been well Mrs. Weasley. I had a load on my mind that last time we saw each other, and some time away has done me some good.  

Mrs. Weasley couldn't see him at all because he was covered and that really bothered her.  "Come in dear, and could you please take off the coat it's not very welcoming."  _Always the mother hen _he smiled at the thought and did as she instructed.  She looked at him over and was surprised to see how well he looked.  "Well it's good to see you've been taking care of yourself, but you're a little on the pale side dear, you have to get out more and the silly coat doesn't help much."  "I'll remember that Mrs. Weasley.  Maybe I'll get some dragon hide coats like Fred and George, those look really nice."  "I never thanked you for that.  I know the boys wouldn't have been able to do it without you." 

 "It was nothing Mrs. Weasley, it was better that I gave the money to them, we could use a few laughs now-a-days."  As they talked she walked him to the kitchen and was preparing to serve them some tea.  He stopped her and just waved his wand; the tea began to make itself.  She looked really surprised, "Where did you learn that dear, I've been trying to find that spell for ages."  "I read it in a book it's rather simple really, you just swish and flick while saying _canaser  _and what you want to make."  She smiled gratefully at him.  He finally chanced a look into her eyes (he hadn't done so yet) to find out what was going on.  

He was surprised to see things from her point of view.  She had always suspected that Ron and Hermione would get together and had predicted that him and Ginny would also.  It seemed like wishful thinking to him.  She also believed that Percy would end up siding with the Dark Lord and that if Ron didn't straighten up soon would end up following him.  Ron had acquired an attitude that not even Mrs. Weasley could ignore.  She was actually glad that Kingsley had hexed him.  He found out Hermione's and Ron's animagus forms and their training, how Ginny was doing, and that the new girl was Snape's niece and that it was her birthday.  Nothing new had been going on at the Order except for the fact that Remus killed Kreacher and that she was really worried about Mr. Weasley since his appointment as minister, but that she was really glad to have the increased income.  

He made small talk with her for about another hour before the topic of Melody came up.  "The girl is rather lovely dear, you wouldn't think it by the way Serverus acts but he's raised her good.  It's was her birthday today."  She chose to ignore the fact that it was past midnight so it was actually yesterday.  "Ah, well what kind of a person would I be if I didn't bring a gift."  He pulled out his trunk (he never went anywhere without it, it was also charmed to only open with his touch and to never leave him)  and got out a Bluemoon.  It was an "expensive" gift by their standards but he wanted to make a good impression, not to mention that fact that it would really piss off Ron.  After hearing and "seeing"  Mrs. Weasley's thoughts about his behavior he was likely to never be friends with the git again.  "I did't get a chance to gift wrap it but it'll have to do."

They continued to talk and he helped her make breakfast for the rest of the house until he sensed that someone was waking up.  He looked around the house until he spotted that it was Melody who was waking up.  Mrs. Weasley just looked at him curiously as he looked around what to her was an empty kitchen.  His explanation was that he heard something.  His excuse worked rather well because just minutes after getting up Melody rushed to the kitchen to talk to Molly about Harry's visit (she didn't know that he was still there).  

She walked down the halls noiselessly and before she could enter the kitchen Harry called out, "You are welcome to join us Melody."  Mrs. Weasley looked at him curiously again and Melody walked in a little ashamed at being heard, she had always prided herself on her espionage like abilities.  She took one appraising look at Harry before she greeted him with a simple hello.  Her face gave away none of her appraisal but Harry got a glimps of her eyes and knew what she was thinking.  "Hello Melody, I'm sorry I don't have much time for greetings.  Some other time I suppose. Oh by the way Happy Birthday."  He handed her the box containing the broom.  As she was opening it he hugged Mrs. Weasley good bye and told her to tell only Ginny that he said "hello" and called Lily, as he had named the phoenix, to him.  The last thing he heard before he disappeared was the girls happy screams waking up the rest of the house.  

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After Harry had left the house was in pandemonium.  Melody's scream had woken up the whole house, and being a safe house against dark wizards they thought that they were under attack or something like it.  Tonks had rushed down the stairs 3 steps at a time and ended up tripping near the end, causing Mrs. Black to scream to high hell.  Kingsley ran to the kitchen in some teddy bear pajamas with his wand held high and the same expression he had at the ministry just yesterday.  Remus had just finished his monthly transformation two days ago so he was a lot slower than the rest, but he seemed to be the only one truly prepared to battle.  

Hermione, Ginny, and Susan Had ran into the kitchen in almost the same manner as Kingsley with the hair sticking out all over the place.  The only person didn't look stupid was Ron, and that was because he had slept through the whole screaming fit, and only woken when Sirius' mum screamed filth disgracing the house of my fathers at the top of her lungs.   

It was only after they had entered the kitchen and spotted Melody with a broom in her hand and eyes that were glazed over as if she was thinking about the most incredible thing in the world that she remembered that Harry had come the night before.  She didn't even bother to ask if anything was wrong or what the screams were about, "Harry what about Harry, what happened, is he ok, does he look healthy, did he leave a message?"  It came out so fast that no one was able to register what she said until a good 5 seconds later.  

Unfortunately Ron had chosen that moment to walk into the kitchen and had heard that Harry was there.  They had planned on keeping it a secret from him.  Everyone eyed Hermione disappointedly, they had all expected better of her.  Well Melody understood, she didn't do so well at containing her emotions either.  I mean come one she had just woken up the whole house over a broom.  

"Harry was here?" He asked everyone angrily.  "Yes dear he just stopped by for a second to give Melody a birthday present,"  Mrs. Weasley lied expertly.  "Oh, well why didn't he stop to say hi?" he asked, clearly disappointed to not have received attention from who he thought was his best friend.  "He had things to do Ron and he didn't really want to stay in the house, to many memories."  Everyone thanked high heavens that Mrs. Weasley could lie so good.  "Oh well what did he get you then?"  Ron all but spat at Melody.  

Melody wasn't fond of Ron to begin with so with her most charming smile she said, "Oh it's the new Bluemoon."  She was rubbing it in his face.  She wished she had a camera right then because the look on his face was priceless.  "Let me see it."   He commanded angrily, but she wasn't one to be pushed around and definitely not by a pompous prick. As he made a reaching motion towards the broom she pulled out her wand and held it right between his eyes.  In a menacing voice no one thought she had she silently said, "If you ever have the audacity to presume that I would willingly let you touch my things, let alone something as grand as this broomstick every again I will hit you with so many dark curses that you will wish for death."  

An awkward silence followed her words.  Ron slowly backed away from her but not before shooting her a hateful glare.  "He probably only gave it to you out of pity, afterall who would give something so valuable to a tart like……"  He never got to finish the rest of his sentence because everyone Mrs Weasley included shot him with a curse.  Kingsley carelessly banished him outside the kitchen not even bothering to make sure that he was ok.  "I'm sorry about that Molly, I had thought last night would deflate his big head but it is evident that it didn't."  "Don't worry about it, he has been asking for it all summer."  "I think I should apologize to  you Molly.  Dumbledore told me that things would end up like this but I insisted that we train him anyway."  "It is no ones fault but his own, he makes his own choices and he will deal with the consequences."

Breakfast was a quite affair until people got a hold of Harry's pancakes.  They were fantastic, and even though Molly wanted to take the praise she told them the truth.  That Harry had made them.  With the incident caused by Ron ,all talk about how the night was had been forgotten for the moment.  Molly didn't tell them much just that he was fine and that he told Ginny "Hello" .  It almost broke her heart to see the saddened faces around the room, none was worse than Hermione's however.  She had broken into tears and only seconds later left the room, while Ginny stayed there with a semi-smug look on her face.  They didn't talk about Harry the rest of the day, which the spent marveling at the Bluemoon's abilities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life at the Manor was peaceful with nothing bad happening.  It was the day they were set to board the Hogwarts express; Harry and Neville were there calmly arguing over the advantages and disadvantages to having the Dementors escort them to the platform.  In the end Neville won the argument and they didn't take the Dementors with them.  They had already packed everything, and had instructed the Dementors, Dobby and Winky what needed to be done around the house.  By the time they came back in another 2 and a half months the house would be completely safe to be in, in all the rooms. (They had been attacked by a few stray doxies and some dark objects.)

They bid goodbye to their friends and popped away.  

The train station was as packed as usual.  Harry and Neville walked by people without giving them a second glance.  Witches and Wizards stopped to gaze at the pair of wizards that could walk so confidently and carefree.  Muggles couldn't notice them because of a few well placed charms.  They were wearing dragon hide cloaks, off of Neville own shed scales,  which gave them a rich appearance.  The girls seemed to be especially attentive to the two as they made their way onto the platform.   They were rather conspicuous but they didn't care.  Today was a day about appearances and they were making sure that they made a damn good one.  

They stepped into the platform with no problems whatsoever and walked right past all the people trying to get their attention, they needed to get a compartment for themselves.  They didn't want to have to deal with the scrutiny that would come once people realized who they were.  After finding one they placed multiple locking and privacy charms on in the compartment and began to relax.   

The trip itself was boring, they spent their time playing a game of chess.  They were both good so they didn't think that they would finish by the time they got to Hogwarts, they had played longer games.  The only time they were disturbed was when the food trolley came along.  Harry had sensed that the witch was coming so he undid the spells for just that instance.  They had bought more than enough candy and then she went about ther business.  Harry had sensed several people trying to see who was in the compartment.  A particularly smart Ravenclaw had even managed to get passed some of their more basic spells before Harry cast a charm that would send the caster of any spells directed towards the compartment all the way down the hall.  Needless to say they weren't bothered the rest of the way to Hogsmeade.


	13. The feast

For all the people who have been waiting for this page to come I'm really sorry about the delay I kinda did something stupid that landed me in the hospital for a while but I'm alright now.  I should be able to update at least twice a week now since I have to stay at home. This chapter isn't up to par with the others but I got thrown off my rhythm so feel free to review and help me get back into the swing of things. Sorry it took so long ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train slowed to a halt.  The trip didn't seem nearly as long as it had the other times Harry had ridden it, but then those times he had always had something on his mind and this time he only relaxed the whole way there.  He could sense that there were people waiting to see who walked out of the compartment so he decided to wear his dragon hide cloak with its hood up.  Neville opted to do the same.  They took off the charms and walked out of the room.  

People tried to get their attention but they just continued to walk right past them.  The head boy seemed to take it as a personal insult and would have attempted to curse them if he didn't know it would get him into trouble.   Prefects and students continued to try to get there attention all the way to the carriages.  When they got there Harry stopped and stared at the Threstrals.  They were rather beautiful in a weird sadistic way.  Anyone else would have been disgusted by them, but Harry appreciated their brilliance.  

Instead of going straight into a carriage he walked up to the Threstrals and padded them on the head.  They seemed to appreciate the gesture and a few even nudged him after he padded them.  He could understand why Hagrid liked these animals.  They weren't harmful like people believed them to be, and they could be very useful if given the chance.  He didn't spend much time with them because people were staring at him again and he hated it.  It was bad enough to know that they were staring but when he could sense hundreds of eyes staring at him it was unnerving.  

He let Neville lead him into an empty carriage when he was done looking at them.  A few people had been curious enough to try to get into the compartment but they didn't open the door for any of them.  They didn't want other's company just yet.  It was quite, very quite on the way to the castle.  But they didn't need to say words they each understood what the other felt without them having to say it.  It had been far too long since they got to see the castle.  Harry was glad that he had chosen to return, it had been a close call for him but he knew he had to.  There was no getting around it.  

The castle was as beautiful as ever.  Candles were floating above the house tables, and the ceiling reflected a crystal clear sky.  The great hall looked several times better than it had previous years.  Harry looked around, everyone was heading to their respective tables, he almost considered going to another but he knew it wouldn't be good in the long run.  He went to the far edge of the Gryffindor table, the one closest to the door, and sat down.  Neville came right behind him.  

 People kept staring at him and it was really starting to annoy him.  He kept glancing around the great hall trying to recognize as many faces as possible.  He spotted Cho Chang walking up to the Ravenclaw table, fallowed closely but Michael Corner.  He didn't feel the slightest sense of jealousy.  After that he spotted Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot, and Susan Boned who walked in with Ron, Hermione, Melody, Ginny and surprisingly Luna Lovegood.  After them he saw Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith (?), Head Girl Katie Bell, Draco Malfoy, and his little gang.  

He spotted a few new people who he surmised were transfer students from Durmstang and Beauxbaton, Gabriel Delacour among them.  He didn't spot a girl who resembled Mrs. Zambini, He was about to give up when he heard a laugh come from one of the slytherin girls.  It sounded exactly like Mrs. Zambini's.  When he let his gaze settle on the girl in question he was able to see the resemblance.  He hadn't seen her at first because he was looking for a girl with blonde hair, but Blaise, or who he believed to be Blaise, had jet black hair much like his own, hazel eyes and a little under 5' 4" by his best guess.  You had to look closely to see the resemblance but it was there, her nose had the same little turn as her mother, her eyes and cheek bones were shaped the same, and the chin was a spot on match.  There was little doubt in his mind that she was Blaise.  He decided that he would try to become her friend, the fact that she was extremely beautiful had nothing to do with it (sarcasm).  

He noticed that he wasn't the only person who noticed her, several other guys were having trouble choosing who to stare at, between her and Gabriel it was a close call.  She acted as if she didn't notice _typical slytherins he thought with a chuckle.  Neville noticed it and turned to look at him questioningly.  Harry silently whispered that they would talk later.  _

Though out his search he had managed to not miss the fact that Hermione, after trying to get there attention, went to report to Professor McGonagall.   He sensed rather than saw them coming up to him.  He chose to ignore them until they were right next to him.  The professor walked up to him and said, "Mr. Potter the headmaster would like to see you before you head off to sleep, the password is dumdums."  "Tell him I will see him when I am ready to see him."  He looked her right in the eyes, but she couldn't tell because his hood was up, the only reason he could was because of his glasses.  The beauty of the glasses was that no matter what was in the way he could still see through it and still be able to perform ligilimency.  

There was a meeting planned for that night and he was supposed to attend but he had been thinking about things since his visit to Mrs. Weasley and had decided that it would be best to keep them in the dark for the most part, and the best way to do that would be to avoid them as much as possible.  He wasn't going to tell them about the room of time and or what he was capable of but he could tell them things they already knew, like where he spent the remainder of the summer.  He didn't know what Neville would tell them, if he told them anything at all.  

He didn't really need to go to the meeting anyway, he saw everything they were going to talk about through her.  They wanted to discuss what he was up to during the summer.  How he was coping, what he did in the Department of Mysteries, and tell him about his DADA O.W.L.  He was curious about that when he got his letter but since there was no one to ask at the time he hadn't let it bother him, he had already began to learn the patients he used to lack.  He knew now that they didn't give him a grade because he had qualified for a magical apprenticeship.  If he chose to he would be able to train under Elizabeth McKinnon, the sister of Marlene McKinnon, the woman that Tom had killed personally.  She was also the new DADA teacher.  

The whole meeting was supposed to be about him.  The idiots thought that they could make it seem like they were inviting him to join in, when in reality they were planning on getting information from him and then keeping him in the dark again.  It seemed like he was beginning to hate them more and more everyday.

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor; you are to go to his office immediately after the feast.  Is that understood?"

"Oh, I understood you fine, but I will tell you this only once more, I will talk to him when I want to talk to him and not a moment sooner.  And as for your stupid plan to get me to tell you everything you can just through it out the window, because I will tell you nothing.  That's what the talk would be about undoubtedly; he wouldn't care how I am or any of that other nonsense.  No he believes that I a tool that he can manipulate to help him in the war.  Well I will not be manipulate, tell him he has had his chance to talk.  According to him everything was said then.  Remind him of that for me."  

McGonagall looked like she had been slapped in the face, then as if she was about to transfigure him right then and there, but, as he predicted, she didn't have the guts to do it in front of the school.  It would look bad on her part to shoot any type of magic at the "Great Harry Potter" and he knew it.  

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, and you had better be there or it will be a hundred more."  She turned to walk away but he wasn't about to let her have the last word.  

"Professor," He said in a quite voice that sounded apologetic.  She turned to look at him with a triumphant glint in her eyes.  _This will be good he thought_.  "What will Snape do now that you've taken his favorite hobby away from him; He'll be awfully sad to know that you will now be the one attempting to insure Gryffindor looses the house cup."  Her cheeks became puffy and red but she held her temper back.  It was really a sight to behold.  

Hermione had stood next to McGonagall during the little chat and hadn't said a word.  He noticed that she was about to talk so as quickly as he could he motioned to Neville that they should leave.  As they were leaving the Great Hall he heard Dumbledore calling after him, but he ignored him.  

Harry led Neville to the portrait of fruit that blocked the kitchen and tickled the pair.  The house elves were surprised to see them but didn't mind serving them.  It was after all their goal in life to please them.  The kitchen looked fabulous all of the food for the feast was there on the tables and elves kept popping in and out and running like chickens without heads.  Neville and he had a separate little table off to the side that the elves normally ate at.

Harry sadly realized that he would miss yet another sorting, he had attended just as many as he had missed now.  He had wanted to see where people went and if he could predict where before it happened but he wouldn't be able to now.  He only had one year left after this one and he didn't even know if he would be back for that one.  So making up his mind he motioned to Neville and walked back into the Great Hall.  

When they entered everything went quiet, but they acted as if they didn't hear it.  Harry wanted to add some good memories to his pensive and he would be damned if he would let them ruin it for him.  Hogwarts was his safe haven and he wanted to experience as many things as he could while he was still there.  They sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table instead of Gryffindor.  It didn't go unnoticed. 

The talk and whispers started to spread across the room and soon it was as if they hadn't just made a seen.  He could still feel people looking at him but he didn't care, he didn't care about what any of them thought. They had lost all credibility in his eyes.  They were the same as always, when he did something great they would praise him, but when something they didn't like went on they were quick to start doing there little whispers and rumor spreading, just like they had done during the Tri-wizards tournament.   

He had avoided looking at the Headmaster or any of the teachers for that matter.  He would put up with them later.  At that moment the first years walked into the room led by McGonagall.  The exchange students lined themselves up behind them and the hat sang the same song as the year before.  It was unlike the hat to repeat the same song, but it must have known that they didn't take its words to heart the year before.  

Simon Abbot was the first person called up; he was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff.  _No surprise there_ Harry thought. A few more first years went by with very predictable results.  Then came Gabriel Delacour.  Harry wasn't really sure what house she would be in but he knew that wherever she went the guys would be pleased.  He had predicted her to go into Gryffindor but was proved wrong when it shouted Ravenclaw.  She looked disappointed but composed herself quickly and made her way to the table.  She tried to catch his eye along the way but he didn't acknowledge her.  He didn't feel like having a little reunion.  

Soon it was Melody's turn to be sorted.  He was surprised to see that a few of the guys that looked like they had come from Durmstrang cringed at the sound of her name.  He thought it was rather funny.  They seemed as if they would break her in two but they scared shitless.  She walked up to the hat, her calm and composed face, which he knew was just a facade, was in place.  The hat seemed to take an abnormally long time.  For a second he thought she would be sorted into Gryffindor but he was wrong yet again because the hat called out Ravenclaw.  A few more nameless faces and a word from Dumbledore and then the feast began in earnest. 

Harry was glad that he had come back because food just wasn't the same in the kitchen as it was out hear with all of the other happy students and teachers.  People ate and talked, he had even talked to Justin Finch Fletchly for a while.  They didn't talk about anything important, but it was the first real conversation he had had with anyone other than Neville in years.  

He didn't need to worry about what to say because he could see what interested Justin and what didn't.  He knew that being able to read their minds would come in handy.  They talked for most of the feast; they didn't bring up anything bad just girls and Quidditch.  It surprised Harry to know that he could talk effortlessly with others, before he had been a little shy but now he didn't have to worry about anything because if he felt insecure he could always just look at the other persons and know that he wasn't the only one feeling that way.  

The feast started coming to a close and he began to sense people looking at him again.  Hermione had yet to stop staring at him but he had ignored her glances.  Dumbledore rose and announced the Elizabeth as the new DADA teacher and warned that going into the forbidden forest was suicide that year because of the hostility of the Centaurs.  He failed to mention that Hagrid's brother Gwap was out there as well.  They were dismissed and people made to leave.  

He knew that the teachers thought that he had come back because he felt bad about what he had said, and that he would show up and be a good little pong again.  But he had no wish to be manipulated and toyed around with so when the people started to leave he walked about with them.  Neville stayed behind, Harry guessed that he would be staying behind to try to catch a word with Ginny.   

Harry followed the others up to the tower; he was one of the last to enter because he had purposely gone slowly so that he could get a good look at the castle.  When he entered the room he knew that Neville hadn't found Ginny as he had planned.  He couldn't have because there she was with her hand in a fist aiming right at him.  He knew that someone was waiting for him so he wasn't surprised.  He quickly sidestepped at let her fall towards the floor, catching her just tenths of a second before she would have hit the floor.  

She was a little shaken but she recovered quickly

"Harry you stupid jerk do you know how worried we've been about you, and you just walk in hear as if nothing has happened. Ugh"

"As I recall I never asked you to worry about me, so do not put the blame on me, it was you who decided to worry." It sounded as if he was insulting her but the way that he smiled down at her and then without giving it a second thought hugged her like he never had before made it certain that he wasn't. She seemed to have forgiven him after that.  

"We missed you"

"And we missed you, Neville and me."

"Oh that was Neville, it didn't look like him."  She sounded surprised 

"You've yet to see me let alone Neville, how can you judge how we look" She hadn't expected that kind of reply, he normally wasn't so straight forward, especially with her.  

"I think you'll be even more surprised when you see him, really see him."  He patted her as if she were a reprimanded child and went up the dorm.  He half hazardly threw a few privacy and shutting charms around his curtains and went to bed.  He needed to be up before the rest of them in the mourning and he wanted to be well rested.   


	14. The High Inquisitor

Harry woke up before the sun had even risen; unfortunately it wasn't because he wanted to get up but because someone was trying to get passed his charms. He had sensed that someone was messing with them while he was asleep and it had woken him up. He grabbed his sunglasses (which will from now on only be referred to as glasses only) and saw that it was Neville. He looked at the clock beside his bed and let out a soft sigh. It was barely 5:15 in the morning; well he did say he wanted to get up early. Just as he had decided to get up he felt the shutting charm fall.

Before Neville even pulled on them he had said, "Hi Neville."

"Oh good your up, I just wanted to tell you that I might be busy today so not to worry about me."

Harry found it oddly suspicious but looking into Neville's eyes told him that he had managed to find Ginny after he had talked to her last night and had arranged to spend the day with her. Harry wasn't about to begrudge him his happiness so he nodded his head groggily. Neville was already walking away when Harry remembered what he wanted to get up early for. 

"Neville wait come back." Neville stopped and walked back to Harry. Harry then cast a privacy charm around the two of them. He knew that walls had ears. "I want you to sign up for every self taught class that you can, and if you run into Parvati, Dean, Terry, Susan, Padma, Luna, Katie, the Creevy brothers, Ernie, Justin, and Hannah to come by and see me separately. And make sure that they are alone when you tell them, no one must know that we are planning something."

"Harry classes aren't cheap you know, I have enough for sure, but what about some of the others might not be able to offered it. That's what you're going to tell them right?" 

"You're half right, besides some of them aren't even going to take NEWT classes this year. Just tell them to come and see me alright?"

"Yeah sure."

"Oh yeah and since your going to visit Ginny tell her to come by and talk to me later today." 

Neville blushed as he walked away. 

Harry then began to get ready, he needed to be where the others could find him so he could tell them his master plan. After a quick shower and a shower and a quick change of cloths he was ready to head out. He was dressed in yet another cloak that covered his face. He didn't want people to know what he looked like until he had to, besides he thought, _it'll be fun to see there surprised faces. _His first stop was the Great Hall. He figured that since today was the day to sign up for NEWT classes, that everyone would try to get into the Hall as early as possible to see what everyone else was planning to take. At least that's what he figured must have happened all of the other years. He had always wondered why all of the sixth years seemed to get up early for the first day of class but he didn't really care about that now. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he spotted a few of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs already seated at their house tables. And just as he had asked of Neville, he was there talking to the select few that Harry would give the opportunity to aide in his next grand scheme. Neville had just finished talking to Susan Bones it seemed because she immediately rushed over to him. 

She tried to creep up to him so as to not arouse suspicion and whispered quietly, "what's going on, are we going to have the DA again. Oh I knew you wouldn't stop just because we don't have that cow Umbridge anymore. We still need all the practice that we can get."

He cast a quick privacy charm. "I'm sorry to inform you Susan but I will have nothing to do with Dumbledore's Army this year, or any other year for that matter. I have of course come up with something else but we will get to that in a moment. No I have something else I would rather discuss right now and something that I know I could use your assistance with. If it won't be too much of a problem of course? 

We need to address a real issue in the wizarding world that is highly overlooked. I feel that it is our responsibility to inform the wizarding world of the truth. With the Prophet and The Quibbler being the major publications there is little to no truth for people. It's an injustice and a heinous crime. You've seen how the Daily Prophet slandered against me, and Dumbledore to I suppose, last year. It is run by the ministry, the same ministry that hid the fact that Voldemort (she flinched, he couldn't say tom because she wouldn't know who he was talking about) was indeed back last year and the same ministry that will try to hide more things from us in the future. 

We must step forth and change that, and the only way that this can happen is if we do it ourselves. You have seen what happens when we leave things in the hands of the ministry and worse that rubbish that the Prophet like to call news. As you have no doubt guessed I am proposing that we make our own paper, one that speaks only the truth, that doesn't hide unnecessary things from the public and that will give everyone a chance to defend themselves. This won't be some petty school paper Susan, if things work as I believe that they will this may very well become the most revered paper in the wizarding world. 

It will all have to be done in secret, for security reasons of course, but secret none the less. I am giving you the chance to have a pivotal role in the paper, are you willing to accept."

"Harry I mean it's great and all but I mean do you really think that I can do it. I'm rubbish at writing."

"You wouldn't be expected to write, though I'm sure you will if you except, Susan you will be an editor and a consultant, you will be the go to person. I won't lie to you Susan I will have very little to do with the paper other than funding it and writing in a story or two. I will most likely leave it to you and Neville."

"So you want me to be in charge?"

"Well you and Neville for the most part but I would have final say in some of the publications. There are some things that would endanger people should others find out about it, like Dumbledore's Order for example. Some things unfortunately cannot be told, but those that can will."

"Are you sure about this Harry..."

He cut her off before she could finish. "I am and whether you help or not it will go as planned but it would make things easier for us if you decided to help."

"Why did you pick me to be in charge?"

"You know more things than most people because of your aunts position in the Ministry and because of her involvement in the Order. I am hoping that you can convince her to be one of your informants."

He could tell that she wasn't satisfied with that answer so he took a peek into her mind to see what would please her. It didn't take but a half second to find. When she came to Hogwarts she had begun writing short stories for amusement and had always wanted to write a book. "I've also heard that you have a talent for writing, regardless of the fact that you think you're rubbish, you aren't. At least not according to others, and it is a not an uncommonly known fact that you want to write a book one day. This could give you a start."

He knew instantly that that was the type of answer she was looking for. "Alright Harry you've got yourself a partner." She stuck out her hand for him to shake and he did. "How are we going to pull this off Harry there's going to be so many things that we're going to need and then we have to get reporters and journalist....." 

Once again he didn't let her finish, "There will be people that can be trusted helping you along the way. Don't worry it will all be taken care of. I think the paper should be called _The_ _High Inquisitor _in mock honor of the ministry's latest foul up. What do you think?" 

"It sounds perfect, when will I meet everyone who is supposed to help?"

"You won't." She gave him a shocked look so he knew that he should elaborate. "We can't have anyone know who else is doing what because it would put all of us at risk. I wasn't kidding when I said that it had to be secret, it shall be so secret that only I will ever know who all is really working for the paper. Oh did I mention that you will get paid a percentage of all the money that is made. I wouldn't want you to think that you would be working so hard for free. I'll set everything up using drop off points that change frequently for people to leave there articles that way no one will ever see who else is working but me and perhaps Neville as he is already aware of who will be asked.

But I would, and have, trusted Neville with my life so I have no qualms about letting him know what is going on. I've already thought of a system that would work in getting us out to the public. For the first few weeks we will send the paper out free of charge but then after that we will start charging people to read it. By then they should be comfortable with us and it will give them enough time to see that we don't just spread lies and rumors because they will see the events unfold right before their eyes."

Susan had a calculating look on her face, "it's a rather brilliant idea."

"Of course. Now that that's taken care of we can get on to other matters." He paused for dramatic affect. "You said that you wanted to continue with the DA." She got a faint smile. "Unfortunately that is not possible," she got a crestfallen look, "but I have something else in mind. You will undoubtedly be signing up for most of the NEWT level classes won't you?"

"Yes." 

"Undoubtedly, now what I want is for you to sign up for all of the others as self taught classes. You will not be expected to learn them all nor do I think it possible to do, but never the less it will make whatever you do learn completely legal."

"You mean you want me to sign up for self taught Intro to the Dark Arts don't you." 

She caught on quickly, "Yes, but not only that we must learn everything that we can. We are about to face hard times Susan, surely you can see the need for such measures."

She had a sad look on her face, one look told him that Neville had infact been right and that some of the people definitely wouldn't have the money to sign up for all of the classes, not because they didn't have the money but because he didn't give them a warning to bring more. "You won't be expected to pay for the classes of course, because you will be paying me pack with the proceeds that will inevitably come from the paper so don't worry about the cost. It's not as if you wouldn't have been able to pay for it if I had warned you sooner. I'm sure you would have but since I didn't I must ask you to sincerely this money and learn what I can teach you."

He placed a small money bag next to her and walked away. He didn't want to give her a chance to argue. As he walked away he focused one eye on his rear view. She stared at the money for a while before she got a resolved look on her face and took it. He knew instantly that he had a new ally.

Harry repeated the same talk over and over again to Parvati, Ginny, Dean, Terry, Padma, Luna, Katie, the Creevy brothers, Ernie, Justin, and Hannah. It was a small start but one none the less. The easiest to convince by far were the Creevy brothers. Colin in particular was a must for the paper. They needed someone who skilled at taking pictures. Harry figured that he must have some acquired some talent from all of those pictures that he had taken of him over the years, besides Colin knew how to brew the potion that would make the pictures move about. Harry knew how to of course, as did Neville, but he didn't want to have to make it every other day when half of it would be wasted on useless pictures anyway. So Colin was a shoo in. 

Harry knew that he didn't have to worry about anyone giving out there secrets because he had looked every single one of them in they eye and knew that they would always be on his side. Harry didn't really understand the blind faith they had in him, but he could see the resemblance between them and the Order of the Phoenix. They Order blindly followed Dumbledore thinking he knew best. While his new little group, which didn't really have a name yet, did the same for him. The only difference was that he wasn't going to lie or keep things from them like Dumbledore did, no he would be as honest with them as physically possible. 

It was a little after the other years left the great hall that Dumbledore stood raised his wand, and with long curvy loops, conjured a few tables at the end of the hall. Shortly there after more than a dozen ministry employees walked in to the school, and began arranging themselves into separate clusters. There was apparition, introduction to healing magic/blood magic, Enchantments, Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, and introduction to the Dark Arts (self study only), Potions, Charms, Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Conjuring (a self study), Animagi training, Muggle studies, Astronomy, Divianation, Herbology, and a few relatively boring classes like History of Magic. 

The students were instructed to form a line for each of the classes that they would like to participate in and wait to sign up. Once they were finished they were to wait for everyone to finish and then they would all receive their scheduals. 

Everyone broke into their respectable lines, sadly no one headed to the Dark Arts class, it seemed that no one, not even Malfoy, wanted to be stared at and declared evil by the rest of their classmates. Harry who had no qualms about looking bad in front of others, mostly because they had been calling him evil for ages didn't feel the slightest sense of guilt when he walked up to the man and signed up for the class. Neville followed immediately after, then Susan and the rest of his little entourage. They were quickly followed by Malfoy and his gang of thugs, which was then closely followed by Pansy Parkison and Blaise Zambini. Harry had hoped to talk to her later that evening since he couldn't now because he didn't think that she would appreciate being brought out to the center of attention in the middle of the great hall. 

He went about his business and signed up for everyclass. No one really cared that he signed up for everything, it seemed that as long as the ministry employees got paid, they didn't care who was doing what. Neville and the others also followed the same routine. 

It was an insult to Harry's senses that he managed to miss the fact that Hermione and Weasley hadn't even been in the great hall yet. It was only once he was done that he noticed them walk into the room and quickly sign up for the regular NEWT classes. They didn't sign up for a single class that was selftaught. Harry had figured that Hermione would have singed up for at least 3 others but he didn't really care. Hermione didn't look happy at all

She made to move in his direction and while she looked at him he saw that they had had a meeting with the order just a while ago. He quickly made a polite exit yet again avoiding the inevitable confrontation. 

Hermione did not have a very good day. She had tried to repeatedly find Harry so that she could talk to him only to find out that he had conveniently left just seconds before she arrived every time. He didn't attend a single class which had her frantically worried about whether he was ok or not only to find out that he didn't even have to attend classes because he had signed up for self-study courses only. So not only was he ignoring her, he had found a way to ensure that she wouldn't be able to make contact with him and when she had called a DA meeting it resulted in her and a handful of others waiting an hour before they decided that no one else would come and that it was pointless to stay. 

To top it all off her parents had adamantly refused to send her money to take extra classes. And Although Headmaster Dumbledore tried to get her to take some of his money, she politely refused. As opposed to Ron who refused in a not so polite tone. So she couldn't even loose herself in endless amounts of homework because she was already done with everything that needed to be done, the library was closed, she was already to far ahead in all of her classes, and Harry was still no where to be found. 

Harry left the room with a list of every class available with a little heading marked Self-study for all of them. It was with a fond smile that he walked into moaning Mertyl's bathroom. He had decided that it would probably be better for him not to stay in the Gryffindor tower because people would undoubtedly ask him questions when he returned. So the only logical place for him to stay in would be the Chamber of Secrets, because one, only he could get in there, and two, because he wanted to see if the basilisk was still there. He had learned how to sew in the room of time and after wearing dragon hide cloaks he wanted to find out if he could wear some basilisks one's too. He had decided that it would probably be a good idea to send a fang to Olivander for letting him purchase a second wand so he also had that for an incentive. 

Harry spent the greater part of the day saying _scourgify _over and over and over and over again. It paid off in the end however because he now had a nice clean place that would eventually be his own. The only problem was that he couldn't figure out where to put the basilisk. But he would figure that out later. He got a bed and a few other house hold items form the room of requirements so he had a place to sleep. 

He wasn't particularly happy with the fact that Mertyl kept interrupting his work all day but he figured that he would eventually get used to her. He had spent most of his day cleaning the room, but when he wasn't Hermione somehow always managed to find him. Luckily, or unluckily for her, Harry could sense her so he didn't have to worry about running in to her. If at all possible Harry didn't want to have to say a word to her all year. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard his stomach grumble. He hadn't eaten since breakfast because he didn't want Hermione to find him. But now it was well past curfew so he figured it would be safe for him to head to the kitchens for a snack. 

He threw on the cloak and headed for the kitchen. He could have easily just avoided people but he didn't want to have to bother to go out of his way. He took a turn here and there, until he eventually reached the kitchen. It was right before he entered that he sensed someone was already in there. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, like he got when someone he didn't like approached, it was more of a soft sigh type feeling. With his curiosity peeked Harry walked into the kitchen to find none other than Blaise Zambini.


	15. The story continues

Hello everyone, I, like many of you could not stand to see this story go unfinished, so after talking with my roommate (the author), we agreed to continue the story along piece by piece. Enjoy it. More will come soon!

Blaise was nowhere to be seen as Harry stepped into the kitchen. "Clever," Harry thought. But sight was but a secondary sense for him now.

The house elves looked at him blankly. Harry had not been sure how they would react, for their reactions were more often than not eclipsed by the sheer magnitude of Dobby's.

"Excuse me sirs," one house elf said as he slowly approached Harry, "but whos are you sir?"

"Surely I am not that far beyond recognition!" Harry mused to himself. He raised a hand to scratch and itch on his nose, however it was met by fabric. He then realized the reason for the confusion. He had forgotten to take of the cloak.

Harry could sense that Blaise was taking this diversion to look for the proper time to escape.

The house elf, clearly a bit unnerved at the apparent blatant disregard and silence at its question, stammered " Would you likes something to eat, sir? I, bibble, and the rest of the house elves of the kitchen are at your service."

Blaise had moved towards the exit. Harry mouth turned up only slightly into a small smile. "I would love something to eat, bibble, however I would first like to have a word with Ms. Zambini, who seems to be attempting a stealthy escape."

Though he could not see her, he could sense the shock, fear, and disbelief that must have been etched into every line of her beautiful face.

"Blaise," he said once more, in a silky voice which startled even himself, "please show yourself, I can assure you, that you have nothing to fear from me."

There was a moment of silence, as Blaise evaluated the odds that this hooded figure before her was a teacher, the house elves thinking the same, and fearing punishment for aiding a student. "But how did he know it was me?" she thought frantically.

Harry was beginning to grow impatient. He was annoyed by her insecurity, yet could not blame her for it. He debated forcibly revealing her, but in the end decided he had planned to reveal himself anyway. He sighed, and slowly reached up towards the hood of the cloak, and slowly pulled it back.

The house elves brightened up in wonder and amazement. The last time they'd seen him, he had been a boy, however after all that had happened, he most certainly in his opinion, was a man.

"Now that you know I am, reveal yourself please! I have grown tiresome of this game."

Blaise immediately uncovered herself. "How dare you, Harry Potter! What were you playing at, bursting in here, all hooded up like that, like the dark lord or something!" That hit a nerve, and Harry's face must have showed it, but only for a second, for he too had felt an eerie similarity between his previous actions and those of Tom.

"Now, now Blaise" don't get too upset, "I apologize." Harry's stomach was grumbling, and he wanted to get this all done as soon as possible. He truly was in all senses of the word tired of playing games, well almost. "I have a bit of a proposition for you."

Blaise was still glowering at him, "What do you want, Potter?"

"Join me," he said flatly.

Only for a moment did a hint of shock and confusion pass upon her haughty features. "Join you Potter?!" Are you mad?, Why would I do something so foolish?" she spat at him. It didn't matter, Harry took one look in her eyes and saw it.

Harry flashed a lukewarm smile, "I think the proper question is why wouldn't you do something so smart?," Or do you think the being against the dark lord secretly will still work, once he's in power?"

He had expected another sharp retort, but instead she looked at him

"Why me?"

"I need an ally in Slytherin, and I believe you would make a good ally simply put."

"But how did you know I.."

"Suffice it to say I bumped into your mother, and even though the didn't say too much, I could tell she couldn't have been more miserable to be in knockturn alley."

"I don't know, I need time to think" she responded

"Certainly," Harry remarked his stomach's wailing at what seemed to be a deafening pitch, "But as you know time, (to some of us, he thought) is limited." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a coin and handed it to her.

She looked at it for a second, scrutinizing it with every ounce of her beauty, and finally took it from her hand.

"When you have made your decision, just tap it with your wand, call my name, and I will find you."

She nodded

"Now then, I am starving, and from the looks of things," he said gesturing to a barely eaten sandwich the house elves did not clean in all the commotion, "I imposed upon you at the beginning of your meal. Care to join me?" One look into her piercing hazel eyes, and he could tell she was wondering whether it would be as intense as the last conversation. He immediately quelled this fear, "Don't worry, no business, I promise" he said flashing a smile. Harry was so confident now, and he was extremely aware of his new found build.

She seemed to had noticed too. "She walked over toward the tray of sandwhiches, her long black hair gliding as she walked and sat down. She was definitely her mother's daughter. She had a quality about her that made you look at her. He her hair not been jet black, he would have swore she might be part veela. Then again he thought, no one had ever said that all part veelas had to be blonde. He followed her and sat next to her.

The house elves brought them some butterbeer, and different sandwhiches and desserts. Harry and Blaise talked the entire time, about nothing serious. Thanks to Harry's amazing legilimens skills, he was navigating through topics she liked with relative ease. There were times even, with legilimens, that he still couldn't quite figure out what she was feeling about a certain topic. "Women truly are crazy; Legilimens should be required in order to even marry!" He thought.

They soon finished eating, and made their way towards the exit, thanking the house elves for their hospitality. Harry permitted Blaise to go in front of him. "Remember, this conversation stays between us."

"Harry Potter, you have nothing to fear from me" she said, and without looking in her eyes, he knew she meant it.

Harry re cloaked himself and departed five minutes later, and headed down the now deserted corridors back to the girls bathroom, into the chamber of secrets. He had originally planned to do some more work tonight, but with his unexpected talk with Blaise ahead of schedule, he decided to reward himself and go to bed before the sun was actually up.

Meanwhile, Neville, who after talking to Ginny, and walking around the grounds a bit, grew tired of the stares and avoiding the chase by Hermione and Ron, finally headed back towards his room. If they couldn't get Harry, he supposed, they'd get to him instead.

He laid there, thinking about his conversation with Ginny. He had assumed that now that he was a bodily specimen of male perfection that she would be puddy in his hands. Although it would be a lie to pretend that she did not notice his impressive new physique, she still played aloof the entire time. Even his legilimens seemed to have little effect to navigate the complex death sentence of a maze that was a woman's mind. Sure he could find out certain things easily enough, her favorite time of day, for instance, but it seemed that women's romantic feelings were completely separate from logical thought, and millions of times more malleable.

It was firmly past midnight, and he had yet to see any sign of Harry. He wondered more for curiosity's sake than actual concern. Wherever Harry was, he was perfectly safe.

Neville closed his eyes for a minute, and sighed. Although little time had passed, he was already tiring of the secrecy. He had felt a bit stagnant. After ten years in the room of time, forging ahead, making progress, and challenging himself to new limits, now he just felt stifled. He was sure that if he was growing weary, Harry was tiring of the situation as well.

Harry had changed far beyond the physical and magical. He changed tremendously as a person. While Harry's ideas were coming from the right place, Harry certainly had developed a thirst for knowledge, and more importantly, the power it gave him. At first it Neville shrank from it, but no longer. He had now come to understand Harry. Neville was one of the few who could truly share his sentiments. It was only a matter of time before Harry would want to prove himself to someone, and when that time came, the rest would know the vast power gap, that they had little hope of closing. Neville smiled to himself, as the siren of sleep caught its weary prey.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hey everyone,

We are happy so many of you are excited to see the story getting started up again. I believe, however that there is a formatting error on because when originally typed, the format isn't like it appears at all. Thank you for sticking with it until the end.

Chapter 16: The Shards of Truth

Ron awoke with a start, as he had been doing almost every day now. Ever since he started having private lessons over the summer, finally getting one up on Harry, his energy and determination had sky rocketed. Hermione had been in deep depression the entire time, only interrupted by nothing less than short bouts of concentration used to help master the more complicated spells.

"_Hermione, who cares if he doesn't want to train with us? You're looking at this the wrong way! If nothing else, put your all into this for Harry. At the very least even if he is content to do nothing all summer, we will be more than powerful enough to protect him."_

_A blank stare and a moment's pause was all Hermione gave Ron before lifting her head and muttering "You're right, Ron."_

"_Good, glad you've finally realized," he said, laughing to himself. _

"_For someone so bloody clever, she sure has no problem swallowing a load of BS when it involves Harry," he thought. _

A particularly bright ray of sunlight streamed through the window of the dormitory and caught Ron's eye, dragging him back to the present. Apparently, the sun was up and it would be damned if anyone else awake would ignore it.

Ron threw back the covers, a walked over to the chest at the foot of his bed, with a spring in his step.

"Yet another day, that I , Ron Weasley, am better than Harry Potter!" he thought. He had been telling himself this statement quite a bit lately. He had felt a slight twinge of guilt when it had first started popping into his head. He was far past that now that he felt that he had the skills to make the assertion completely true.

He quickly threw on his school robes, and headed out the dormitory door, and down the stairs. He wanted to make it down to the Great Hall for breakfast before it became too crowded, and before Hermione awoke. Ever since they got back to school, Hermione had been determined to sort things out with Harry. Being the supportive boyfriend that he didn't really feel like being, he accompanied her on the search, inwardly furious that they were giving Harry a big head by making him think he was the center of their, or more importantly, his (Ron's) world.

Ron saw no delay in his trip towards the Great Hall, and was grateful for it. He made his way in through the archway and sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to Dean and Seamus.

"Morning Ron," said a tired looking Dean, and even more exhausted looking Seamus.

"Morning guys," Ron replied, a look of confusion on his face. "You two look exhausted!"

"Does it really show that badly?" asked Dean

"Yeah. What happened? You two look like you tried to sleep in the stalls next to moaning Myrtle during one of her episodes?"

"Ha – ha – ha, Ron. You're a right git, you know that?" retorted Seamus

"Anyway, it hardly matters. We can't tell you, mate. For now it's top secret." Dean added.

"Top secret?" Ron mused to himself. It was almost laughable, children and their little games. While they had twiddled their summer away, reading up on practical joke hexes or playing backyard quidditch, no doubt, he and Hermione had been preparing for war against the Dark Lord.

Hogwarts students now seemed so immature to him, as he glanced around the gradually filling great hall. Ron had taken on a startlingly Hermione – like interest in his school work since his return to Hogwarts. Now that he had finally surpassed Harry, he was determined to keep it up. Professor Flitwick nearly dropped the books out of his hands, when Ron's hand beat up Hermione's in their first class of the school year. By now, most professors' eyes were as glazed as the students they taught; absent mindedly calling on the only hand they assumed would be raised. Professor Mcgonogall nearly sent Hermione to see Madame Pomfrey when she heard an undeniably deep voice coming from who she assumed was Hermione.

Ron was wrought from his thoughts, as a rogue strand of light from the enchanted ceiling caught him in the eye. He looked at Dean and Seamus, both of whom had continued eating. He put on a sigh, and said, "Oh, I see," in his most nonchalant tone.

Dean and Seamus looked at each other, clearly feeling Ron's non caring tone faulty, and quickly changed the subject.

"So…," Seamus began, "I couldn't help but notice that you and Hermione haven't been with Harry much since school began."

Ron answered with a curt nod. "Why does everybody want to talk about bloody Harry Potter all the time," he thought angrily. At this point he was starting to feel that had you-know-who been successful that night back in July, Hogwarts might very well be a school full of mimes.

"Well, "continued Seamus, "Do you know what the deal with the cloak is? I mean we all know it's him, so it must not serve much of a purpose. In fact he stands out even more, doesn't he?"

This time Ron had a response, "Well that's Harry for you, isn't it? Claiming he hates his fame, all the while making himself more conspicuous."

"O well," Ron thought. Neither his fame nor his cloak would be enough to save him from the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters. O no, he'd need Ron and Hermione for that. Soon Harry was going to see what he was really capable of, and come crawling back, begging for help.

Ron no longer felt like talking about Harry or hearing about him. He figured he might as well get to his charms class early, so he could get a bit of practice in before class. Ron looked up. Dean had apparently been talking for about two minutes, and Ron had not heard a single word. He had the grace to look slightly embarrassed, and took a shot in the dark. "O, yeah, Dean, I k now what you mean, but I got to get going."

Dean gave him a quizzical look, "What are you talking about Ron, it was a que—"

But before Dean could even finish the sentence Ron was already heading in the opposite direction away from the table, leaving a bewildered Dean and Seamus to look on.

Ron hurried out of the Great Hall and was about to ascend the stone staircase, when he noticed a piece of parchment hanging up to the right of where he was standing. At the top of the page, Ron, could easily make out the sight of two wands clashing against each other repeatedly, sending sparks flying in opposite directions.

_Dueling 101_

_To all students: With the ever growing threat imposed upon us,_

_Dueling and defense now, more so than ever, must be emphasized._

_Therefore, by the approval of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, there _

_will now be mandatory dueling lessons for all students._

_Lessons will be held once a week for the next six weeks. You will be split _

_up by year. Spectators from other years are discouraged, but no unwelcome._

_First lesson is tonight in the Great Hall:_

_First Years: 4:00pm_

_Second Years: 5:00pm_

_Third Years: 6:00pm_

_Fourth Years: 7:00pm _

_Fifth Years: 8:00pm._

_Sixth Years: 9:00pm_

_Seventh Years: 10:00pm_

At first glance, a pang of excitement shot through Ron, not so much that he would learn anything knew, but that he would now finally be able to show what he could do. A smile began to play on his lips. It was interrupted and destroyed midway up, however, by a sharp pang memory of a man with bouncing golden curls, and on a poster flashing his award winning pearly whites at anyone who would pay attention.

As if the poster read his mind, Ron continued reading, one last sentence transcribed at the bottom of the parchment.

_Note: Please take this seriously. This is not to be confused with the abysmal failure of Gilderoy Lockhart's Dueling Club._

A slight smile played on Ron's lips again, as he made a mental note. He headed up the stairs. Now that he as more awake, he noticed that that lonely parchment he saw on the wall was far from the only one. Everywhere he turned, he saw sparks fly as the two wands clashed against each other. He headed up to the Charms classroom, his heart beating fast. "It's mandatory," he thought, "so he'll have to be there. Now he'll see!"

In his excitement, the Charms classroom came upon him in no time. In fact he almost passed it. As he reached toward the golden brass handle, he sighed, "so much work involved protecting someone who does so little to protect himself," and headed through the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_He looked up at the old man, with nothing but contempt in his eyes._

"_Why didn't you tell me everything you old fool!?" he yelled angrily._

"_If I had known then maybe I could have prepa---"_

"_Do you mean to suggest Mr. Potter," the old man said quite sternly, "that you had no idea that an extremely powerful dark wizard would like nothing more than to see you dead?"_

"_No! That's not what I said at all, you should have—"_

_But he was cut off again, " Then do you presume to suggest that knowing that he was repeatedly trying to return to power and kill you was the equivalent to blissful ignorance?"_

"_NO!" he responded angrily. "If you had told me everything I had to do, I wouldn't be so lost and vulnerable right now"_

_That was it, the old man decided; enough, he must grow up and he must do it now. It was too late, much too late to play this game any longer._

"_Enough!" he said in a raised voice, one he used so rarely he had almost startled himself._

"_Mr. Potter, it is time for you to grow up!"_

"_What are you talking about, what's that got to do with –""_

"_I would ask that you would remain silent, and listen to what I have to say, Harry! I know that each and every year of your life has been hard on you. However, we each have our burden to bear, and sad and unwanted as it may be, this is yours. Out of care those close to you, have tried to shield you from those burdens, however they cannot do so forever. _

_You have claimed that lack of information made you lost and vulnerable. While I have made mistakes, I find that statement almost insulting. Were you not told that Voldemort tried to kill your parents? Were you not told that he tried to kill you, and still wanted you dead? Did you have no idea that he was trying to come back to power?_

_Did you know nothing of the fact that he was getting stronger? Where you in some other place but the graveyard when Voldemort himself arose out of the stone cauldron? Did you not race to the ministry to save who you to perceived to be a captured Sirius? Where you unconscious when you saw his horde of death eaters take arms against us? You made it quite clear to me, a point to which many of my recently repaired possessions cant attest, that you were present for the death of your god father, and my beloved friend, Sirius Black._

_Though I found the prophecy quite clear, perhaps you misheard? My dear boy, even if I were to agree and concede that I left any information to your imagination, I would be only, and I do mean only, conceding to leaving you "lost". Any vulnerability you feel is self created. Have you not been present for the past 5 years, at the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world? Is it not taught by the finest minds around in a wide variety of subjects? Have your instructors not been willing to teach and help you, some of them even grudgingly so, to reach new levels of magical prowess under my direction?_

_But no, you're right….had I told you everything, you would have had time to not feel so vulnerable. Harry how long do you plan to play this game?"_

_Harry could barely form a sentence. He was still angry and hurt, but listening to what this old man said, he could do nothing but curse himself._

_From the beginning he knew and was constantly reminded of his haunting past. Year after year he was faced with Voldemort or an attack on his life. But what had he done? Nothing. The old man was right, each year he was at a school full of the knowledge and help he needed to really help him prepare for the fight against Lord Voldemort, but yet he was content to do little more than make himself The Famous Sitting Duck. Perhaps he thought if he didn't openly prepare for it, it wouldn't be real. He had spent time blaming everyone else for deaths, however it was his fault. His inadequacy and lack of power had been the reason that others near and dear to him had taken a fall. They did it to protect him. But what were they protecting? It was that way from the very beginning, but as a toddler it makes sense to be defenseless, but at times goes on, innocence and weakness should be replaced by prudence and strength. Why had it never occurred to him to train and prepare so that when the day did come he would be powerful enough to be a match for Voldemort?_

_Harry felled the room around him fading into blackness. He watched Dumbledore gaze at the bespectacled boy sitting defiantly before him. And before he knew it, he was back in Dumbledore's circular office. The door creaked open, in walked, the very man that had just ignited such an anger in him that he could hardly breathe._

_The piercing blue eyes gazed at him, nonplussed but for a second, and then darted to the circular stone basin, its runes glowing and dancing in the dim light of the office. That was the extent to which the old man acknowledged what must have happened, before walking behind his desk and taking his seat._

"_What the hell was that professor!?" _

"_That, I believe, is what happens when you quite literally put your nose in other people's memories," Dumbledore said quite calmly._

_Harry was so overcome with anger at the lack of concern in Dumbledore's voice; lack of any kind of remorse for what Harry had just seen. "What the hell!? Is that how you really feel, old man?!" he shouted, courtesies fleeing him. _

"_I cannot deny," said Dumbledore, gazing at him through those familiar half moon spectacles, "that I have wanted to tell you that quite often. However, I was perhaps the one most at fault for the problem you heard me mention. I was always so fond of you, that guilelessness took a back seat."_

"_But then who the hell were you---" Harry began_

"_Not who, Harry, what… Like I said, I could never bring myself to say those things to you as I wanted in real life, so I did the next best thing. I transfigured objects to look and resemble you, and talked to them. It was the only way I could in some sense satisfy myself. I thought if could just see your face as I said those things, the feelings would go away. Maybe, if I just looked at the memories in the pensive enough times, I could will it to be true. It was but a stop gap measure, for I knew eventually, if you hadn't realized it yourself, I would have to tell you. However," he said, glancing toward the pensive, "it would seem your traditional lack of respect for others' property has saved me that burden."_

_Harry could not remember the last time he was so angry at any one person. "How could you even dare say that! How dare you think I am content to let others die for me? And now you want ME to feel guilty? Who the hell do you think you are?" Although, while watching the memory Harry had agreed and felt ashamed, his anger now pushed those feelings aside. He wanted little else to do with Dumbledore at the moment, right or not. Than goodness it was but a few hours until he was out of here for the summer again. Just then, before he could utter another word, the door burst open, Harry felt something wet hit is forehead, and for a second time, Dumbledore's office dissolved into nothingness._

Everything was black, yet the wet sensation continued. It went from a cold wet sensation to an odd tickling feeling. Finally, Harry opened his eyes. The world was a blur around him. For a moment he lost all sense of place, then suddenly as if hit by something, he reached to the side, felt for his glasses, and shoved them on his face. He was in the Chamber of Secrets. He looked around, slightly on edge, when he suddenly felt something cold hit the top of his head. He looked up, just in time for a drop of water to splash onto the right lens of his glasses. A pipe located high up above his bed was dripping water.

Harry stretched, and yawned, as he sat up in his bed, wiping his forehead, and face with his blanket, where the water had dripped and run down. He looked around the room, its cavernous feel, left an air of coldness and solitude. As he stood up, and walked toward his makeshift desk, he tried to push out encroaching thoughts of the dream he had just had. He had told no one of what happened in Dumbledore's office before he left the previous summer, and he was for some reason extremely certain that Dumbledore had told no one either.

When Harry had first arrived back at the Dursleys', he spent countless nights alone in his room, thinking, pacing, feeling the suffocating pangs of guilt, shame, and anger. What else good he feel? Even is Dumbledore hadn't directly told him, inadvertently through the pensive, Harry had known in the back of his mind, that others must have thought it too. He felt guilt for those that had died for his safety and shame that he could do so little to help. But above all, he felt anger; anger not only that he did so little to change, but an unrighteous anger that those around had done so little to make him change. The combination of those feelings made him sick. One's pride had to be the hardest thing to swallow.

After a few days he had come to the conclusion that he would change, and Dumbledore, after all, had told him all the important things, including the things he had not wanted to hear. Harry was still angry, but had thought he might try things again with the man who had given him so much guidance over the years. Dumbledore hadn't, he conceded, left him lost… or so he thought. Never had Harry ever imagined the magnitude to which Dumbledore left him in the dark. Just when had be resolved to start anew, his world crumbled beneath him. The only girl he had ever had feelings for, and his so called best friend, together in secret. Dumbledore even knew about it. Harry couldn't do what he needed to do within a life of secrets, even if they were meant for his protection.

"O well," Harry thought, as he slipped on his clothes and buttoned his cloak, "What's done is done. The room of time had taught him what he needed to fix. He could swallow his pride, and had, and admit his faults. But more than his pride was severely damaged by all that had happened. Dumbledore, the great advocate of love, would know, better than anyone that the wounds of the heart were far more destructive to truly be touched or soothed by the realms of magic.

Harry picked up his wand, slid it inside the pocket of his cloak, and made his way to exit the chamber. He decided he wanted to eat in the Great Hall, staring or not. All the solitude of the chamber had left him weary. He was quickly growing tired of the secrecy. Sooner or later, Harry was going to reveal himself.

"At this rate, sooner," Harry thought as he exited the chamber.

Harry made his way thought opening, and next thing he knew, he was entering the girl's bathroom. He looked around, and listened. He heard no sign of moaning Myrtle. For a moment he considered pulling out the marauder's map, to see if the coast was clear. However, for that, he remembered, he didn't need it. Harry looked towards the door, and concentrated. He sensed no thoughts nearby, and walked the door into the corridor, and began his decent to the Great Hall. He was running late, but he was sure there would still be food, and if not, he could always sneak off to the kitchen again.

He was almost to the great hall, when he finally took notice of one of what must have been hundred's of signs telling of a mandatory dueling class. Harry watched as the wands clashed and the sparks flew. At first he shrugged it off as inconsequential, but upon reflection, he decided he had might as well go. He was bored, and this might let him release so frustration. First he would have to find Neville.

He continued down the staircase, and entered the great hall. He had grown so used to the curious stares and whispers by now, that they were but background. To his slight relief, he saw no sign of Ron or Hermione. The students were slowly clearing out, and just as Harry thought, the long tables in the great hall, were still piled with food. He made his way to the Gryffindor table, and took a seat, not that it mattered anymore where he sat. His allegiance wasn't really to a house anymore, but still, there was a comforting familiarity with the Gryffindor side of the great hall.

He sat a couple spaces away from everyone else, but it was still nice to see people talking and enjoying casual conversations. Harry was most of the way through breakfast, when he happened to look up, and saw Neville, cloaked, walking into the hall, apparently oblivious to the stares he was getting as he walked across the stone floor toward Harry.

"Hey Harry," Neville said, once he was in earshot. "How are things going?"

"Hey Neville," Harry responded, thankful that this would save him trying to find Neville later. "Things are going fine; a bit dull, but no matter."

"Oh I know what you mean," Neville answered, nodding. "So," Neville started, clearly about to approach a topic that he had wanted to talk about all along, "Have you noticed the flyers about that stupid dueling lesson?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, actually I have."

"O yeah, I hear it's mandatory"

Neville was trying to keep his true intent out of his voice, but Harry didn't even need legillimens to see where this was going. Neville clearly wanted to go, however much he was prepared to state the opposite. Harry decided he would beat him to the cut on this one.

"I think we should go," said Harry

"Oh… oh really?" Neville responded trying not to let the excitement slip through in his tone. It seemed Neville was starting to tire of the situation as much as he was.

"Yeah. Why not? It is mandatory, after all, and besides," he said added with a sly smile, which was concealed by his cloak, "I am starting to think its time we finally made a bit of a debut."

"Oh ok, that sounds good then, I'll meet you in the dor--," Neville began, but then caught himself, "wait, where have you been sleeping anyway?"

"I'll tell you a bit later. But don't worry, I am still in Gryffindor, and can enter the dormitory and the common room at my leisure. I'll meet you in the common room, by the fire at 8:45, and we can head down together."

"er… right," said Neville, slightly embarrassed at his obvious lack of common sense, "See you then," he said, as he watched Harry prepare to leave.

"Oh, before I forget…" Harry said leaning forward a bit towards Neville, "How are things going with the top secret project?" he asked, referring of course to the High Inquisitor.

"It's going splendidly. People were up all night helping out, as well as some of the other. It should definitely be ready by tomorrow."

"Alright, sounds good," said Harry, turning his back and heading for the exit. He passed by Ginny Weasley, who went past him, and headed behind him to talk to Neville. It was getting late, and quite a few students had been in class for a while, which made Harry's walk through Hogwarts much less eventful. All he had to do was find something to do until the mandatory dueling class.

Harry gave a heavy sigh, "Tonight will be… interesting" he thought, and made way out the doors onto the grounds.

Well that was chapter 16. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
